Heavens Hung In Black
by Whisper in Blindness
Summary: Bella is not who the Cullen family think she is. She is actually Klaus twin sister. What happens when she goes to the ballet studio to meet James. Read to find out. Story about a different Bella, arrogant Damon and jealous Edward. Sorry I kind of suck in summaries, better inside.
1. The Ballet Studio

BPOV

"I knew you were going to come" said James, smirking.

"Really, how did you guess, sweetheart?" I said in my deep eastern European accent. James looked shocked to say the least both from my obvious lack of fear and from my accent. He regained his composure and took a step closer to me, smirking.

"Well aren`t you going to ask where is your mommy?"

Now it was my time to smirk. "In Jacksonville. With her husband Phil."I replied to a very shocked James.

"How, how did you find out and why are you here then? I know that you are not with your Cullens here to protect you. Do you want to die, human?"

I stepped closer to him and said in a low voice

"The right question, sweetheart, is do you want to die. And by the way I don't need the Cullens to protect me I`m great deal stronger …" I was cut off by the roaring laughter of James.

"Have you lost your mind fragile human? You are not stronger than one vampire let alone seven of us." He laughed again but was cut off by a load growl. My growl. No one could make fun of Arabella Mickelsen. No one.

"Okay little boy, remind me again who said that I was a human?" I flashed my fangs at him and growled again. James took a step back and fear was evident in his eyes.

"I`m one thousand year old vampire. You are no match for me nor are the Cullens." And with that I ran at my super speed behind his back and ripped his left arm. He cried in pain and tried to get away from me but as I said he was no match for me.

"So much for the fragile human, right sweetheart?" I asked in sweet voice. But he didn`t have the chance to answer because I pushed him to the floor and pinned his arm and legs.

"Now sweetheart. Tell me where`s your girlfriend. Victoria was it, right?" I asked and moved my free arm to grip his throat.

"I...I don`t know." He sluttered. I knew he was lying but I had time to make him tell me the truth. See I needed the redhead because she was a threat to Charlie and he was important to me. I couldn`t just let her kill him.

"Sweetheart, I will ask you one more time." I looked into his eyes and started compeling him "Where is Victoria?"

"I told her to go back to Forks and kill your dad." James said in monotonous voice.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed and ripped his other arm. I was seeing red. Now I had to hope that the Cullens could protect Charlie until I went back to Forks. I couldn`t let Charlie get hurt I promised…

I left my thoughts for later. Now I had to deal with James.

"I don`t need you anymore, sweetheart." I said and started ripping his body into pieces. Just as I was starting a fire I heard the footsteps and the low gasps of the Cullens.

EPOV

"Bella?" I asked not sure who was the woman before me. She looked like Bella but didn`t act like her. The woman was very beautiful. Her dark brown hair hung in big sexy curls, she was dressed in dark skinny jeans, white tank top ,black leather jacket and white high heels. Her lips sparkled in blood red lipstick and she had smoky eye on.

"It`s me Edward. I guess I have some explaining to do."


	2. Back to Forks

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed. You are awesome. :D**

BPOV

"You are a vampire." Stated a very shocked Emmet ,staring at my fangs.

"No shit Sherlock" **(AN: Yeah you know it Penny)** I said annoyed and started a fire to put James` limbs in. Once I was done I slowly turned around to face the frozen Cullen`s. They all looked very shocked and maybe a little bit scared.

"Okay. I know that right now you must be really confused and I promise that I`ll explain everything once we are back to Forks. I need to deal with Victoria. I can`t let her hurt Charlie." I said quietly.

"No! You are going to explain everything right now, Bella!" shouted Edward "You know that Rose and Esme are there to protect your father. I need you to explain now." I growled quietly.

Fuck. I hate when someone orders me. You see I`m a little bit short tempered and things like that just drive me insane. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down.I reminded myself that he was just upset and confused and after a few seconds decided to let it go this time. Just this I still had to do something and this seemed the only solution…

I used my vamp speed to flash myself directly in front of Edward. I really had no time to deal with this right now. I understood that he was angry and hurt, I could see it in his eyes but I had to keep my promise and keep Charlie safe.

I looked into his eyes and started compelling him.

"I`m going to Forks. Alone. Now. Charlie needs me and you are not going to try to stop me. Understood?" I really hated myself for doing this. I hated when I had to compell somebody who I liked or loved. It just didn`t feel right.

"Yes. You are going to Forks now and I`m not going to try to stop you." He repeated while I was stepping back to look at the horrified expressions of the rest of the Cullen's.

"I`m sorry. Meet me at your house tomorrow and I`ll explain everything."

* * *

I stopped my brand new sport car in front of Charlie`s house. You see I really needed a new car and this really cute boy at airport was more than glad to give it to me after I compelled him. I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. I immediately heard Charlie` s heartbeat and let a sigh of relive. I stepped out of the car and ran in the house, eager to see him. I found Charlie in the kitchen sipping his morning coffee. Once he saw me he smiled widely.

"I didn`t expect you so early. Did you tell the Cullen's?" He asked. Of course Charlie knew everything from the fact that I was a vampire to the real reason for my sudden trip to Phoenix. I didn`t keep anything from him.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I was really attached to him. He was sweet and kind and I really wish my real father was more like him.

"Yes. I told them." I said and proceeded telling him everything that had happened. Once I finished he frowned.

"Bells you shouldn`t have left. I know you have feelings towards Edward I would have been fine al…"

"Bullshit Charlie. You know how important you are for me. I can`t let anything happen to you. You know that I better than anyone. "

"I do and I`m grateful I just don`t want you to suffer because of me. For the past few months I started loving you as my own daughter." He looked at me and I saw in his eyes just how sincere he is. It melted my heart.

"Charlie…"I didn`t know how to express the emotions I was feeling right now. For the past 1000 years no one actually gave a fuck about my feelings and I just didn`t know how to show him my appreciation.

"Charlie I love you too. I really wish that this was actually real. You know me being a human and you being my father. Really wish that my real father was more like you."

Charlie beamed at me and hugged me tightly. Right now I really felt like a normal 17 year old girl who was hugging her father feeling safe and loved into his embrace. But that was just before I remembered the redhead who was trying to kill this very man in my arms. I pulled away.

"Charlie I`ll go to the woods to find Victoria and after that I`ll go to the Cullen's. Don`t wait me, okay?"I kissed his cheek and ran into his backyard.

I closed my eyes a let my senses overcome me. I was really old and that made me extremely strong. I took me only a second to pick up her scent and to locate her. She was smart. She hid herself on a very tall tree from where she could see the house. Luckily, from her spot she could not see the backyard. I ran into the woods but when I neared her tree I started to walk in human pace. It was just then when I heard her voice from behind.

"How did you escape James, human?"

Here we go again with the explanations.

"Who said I was a human, bitch?"I flashed my fangs and jumped towards her, pinning her to the ground. She was useless for me so I didn`t lose time for her. I just ripped her apart ignoring her cries then quickly started a fire to finish her.

I couldn`t help but to notice that Esme and Rose were nowhere to be seen. I guessed that the others told them that I could deal with the bitch alone. This thought reminded me that I had to go to the Cullen`s house. I ran to Charlie` s home to change my clothes.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark red tank top and matching high heels. I quickly put on some mascara and some red lipstick. I let my hair hung in its beautiful natural curls. I ran to my car and sped to the Cullen mansion.

It was time for explanations.


	3. Explanations

**Hey guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I`m sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but my computer broke and I couldn`t check them. Love you.**

"What are you?"

"I think we established that the last time we saw each other." Currently me and the Cullen family were sitting in their family room. All seven of them were sitting on the big couch and I was standing in front of them. "I am a vampire."

"No you are not" said Edward "It`s not possible. You aren`t as pale as we are, you have a heartbeat,you are warm and soft. It`s just not possible." By this point it was taking all of my will power not to laugh. Seriously? They were like children, not exepting the simple fact that they are not the only supernatural creatures out there in the world.

"Okay can we make a deal? Please let me explain everything and then I will answear all of your questions. Is that exaptable?" I asked in a gentle voice. If they were going to act like children, I was going to treat them like that. They nodded their heads and I took a long calming breath.

"My story is very long. I am a vampire and I`ve been one for 1000 years." Seven pairs of shocked golden eyes looked at me but I continued.

"It all started in a small village that later became Mystic Falls. Me and my family lived there in peace with its inhabitants who were werewolfs. Not like those in La Push, these werewolfs are stronger,faster and more dangerous. Their transformation is not trigered by their anger,no they can only turn on a full moon. The problems started when my mother slept with one of the werewolfs and then conceived me and my twin brother Klaus. Our mother`s husband who we always call our father didn`t find out untill later but the thing was that me and my brother found out. You see me and my brother are very alike. We are short tempered. My brother was furious and he made a enormous mistake in his anger. He decided to go out and find our real father on a full moon night. To make it even worse he took our little brother with him." I stopped for a moment to brush my tears. Belive me or not this was the first time in 1000 years that I recalled this painful memory. But I had to stop I promised the Cullens to tell them my story and I wanted to do it without turning into a weeping baby.

"They killed my baby brother. After that everything started to crash. Our father decided that we need protection from the supernatural and this protection was obliviously by turning us to a supernatural creatures as well. He made Mother,who was a powerful witch and yes witches exist,to make us vampires and so she did. My Mother wasn`t stupid, she immediately thought about the fact that me and Klaus had werewolf genes in us so she decided that the best way of dealing with this is to put a spell on me and Klaus. A repressing spell which prevents us from enabling our werewolf side. After that our father found about Mother and the werewolf. He was so mad that he went and killed his entire family and then killed our Mother." I paused again. It was just too painful. For my surprise there was sympathy in all of the Cullens eyes.

"We couldn`t stay there any longer of course. So me,Klaus and our other brothers and sister ran away. We stayed together for a little bit longer and then we splited up. I stayed with Klaus so did our brother Elijah and our sister Rebekah. Meanwhile our father had gone completely mad. He decided that we all were monsters and started chasing us. Of course we had burnt the only tree from which stakes we could die but Father had kept its ashes which are of course extremely dangerous for us."

"And so centuries past. Me and Klaus became obsessed with the idea of breaking the spell\ curse that our mom had put on us to repress our werewolf side. You see we noticed that we are stronger and faster than our siblings and we only imagined how strong we were going to be once the curse was broken. After many years of research we finally found how to do it. Usually what`s used to make the curse is the key to break it. In our case that was a young girl from our village named Tatia. To break the curse we needed her doppelganger,a witch,a vampire and a werewolf."

"It was in the late 1400`s that we found our doppelganger. We were all in England. Me, Klaus. Elijah, Finn, Kol and our sister Rebekah. We were all introduced to Katerina on a ball. I still remember the look on both mine and Klaus` face. We were of course very happy that the curse will be finally broken. I was even happier when I met a young man named Alexander. It was love at first sight I ..." I was cut off by Edward`s low growl. I looked at him and he obviously saw the threat in my eyes because he stopped.

"As I was saying I was incredibly happy and in love and this didn`t work for Klaus. He wanted me for himself. He tried to convince me that I should break up with him but of course I didn`t listen. See my brother wants to control everything and everyone. He could control my siblings by threatening them with a dagger covered in the ash of the Great tree. It won`t kill them but first it`ll hurt and second it`ll put them into sleep. The thing is that the dagger won`t work both on me and on Klaus so he can`t control me. That drove him insane and so he did the only thing he thought can control me." I started sobbing quietly because I knew what was coming.

"The day before the night we were going to perform the ritual to break the curse, Klaus brought me a big box with a bow on top of it. I thought it was a make up present and I wa eager to open but when I did..."I brushed my tears.

" I found Alexander`s head in the box." I said with a broken voice and raised my head to see the pure horror on the Cullens faces.

"I`m so sorry, honey." Said Esme then stood up and hugged me tightly. She pulled away and I thanked her quietly.

"Of course I was furious. I went into killing mode. The only thing I could think about was revenge. I went to Katerina`s room and we made a deal. She was really nice girl and I really liked her. She told me her story. She was born in Bulgaria **(AN: I am actually from Bulgaria as well :D) **but was banished to England because she had a baby before she was married. I did the math. If the doppelganger had a baby that meant that after a few centuries there would be a new right there I knew what would be my revenge. See Klaus took away from me Alexander. He took away the person who I needed,wanted and loved so I did the same thing to him. My brother`ve always needed,wanted and loved the idea for the doppelganger so..." The Cullens looked at me like I was mad.

"You killed her? Why did you do this? You said you liked her." Said a very outrageous Alice.

"I didn`t kill her Ally" I said with a smile.

"I did what she asked me to do. I changed her." They looked at me shocked.

"You did this to her. Didn`t you think about her soul?"Asked Edward. He was seriously starting to annoy me. A lot.

"Her soul? First she wanted it and second it was either her `soul` or her life. I think we made the right choice but let me finish. My brother of course went mad. He decided to hunt her down but I couldn`t let him to this to her so I warned her. We became friends. I saved her life and she helped me revenge Alexander`s was simple. She had to run away from England, of course but she was afraid for her siblings` and her baby`s lifes so I made a promise to keep them safe. that`s why Charlie is so important to me. Katerina is his ancestor."

"But why Bella? Why didn`t you tell me this earlier?" Asked Edward and could see how hurt he is. But I was also annoyed. Didn`t he hear a word I said.

"Didn`t you listen to me, Edward? My brother is very dangerous. I wanted to protect you.I didn`t want Alexander`s story to be repeated." He opened his mouth to object but I cutted him off by saying.

"Let me explain, there is a new doppelganger named Elena. Charlie is her mother`s brother. Klaus found her and now he and Rebekah are in that same Mystic Falls,Virginia we are from.I have to stop them. Klaus was never mad at me for turning Katerina. How could he be after what he did. His mistake was that he belived that just by turning Katerina we were even. He underestimated my revenge. He will never have the doppelganger. Never. That`s why I am going to Mystic Falls. I `m not going to let him kill her"

The Cullens looked at me speechless.

"You are leaving us?"Asked Alice,watching me with a puppy dog face.

"I am sorry. But we `ll stay friends,right?" Alice beamed at me and then hugged me.

"There is one more thing." I said and I knew that this was going to be a real shock to them.I pointed at my necklace to them and then I took it of. All of them gasped.I knew what they were feeling, my reaction was the same the first time I asked my witch to help me disguise myself.

When I took off the necklace I immediately started glowing then slowly my eyes turned from brown to greyish blue,my hair turned from mahogany to pale blonde. The last change in my appearance was my face. My features changed and now I looked a little bit older and spectacularly beautiful.

The Cullens looked ridiculously with their mouths and eyes wide open.I guess it was quite a shock especially to Edward. To see your girlfriend change her appearance like that. Poor guy.

"And by the way my name is Arabella Mickelsen." And with that I ran outside to get my car.I needed to get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible.


	4. New friends,Old friends

**Hey guys. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed or added my story to their favorite list. You are awesome.**

"Are you new to town?" Asked the really cute blue eyed bartender. Currently I was sitting in a bar named Mystic Grills and personally I thought it was a lame name but at least the bartender was super hot.

"Yes I am. I believe we haven`t officially met. My name is Arabella but people usually call me Bella." I said and extended my hand to shake his. He smiled at me and shook my hand.  
"Nice to meet you Bella. My name is Matt. Are you here alone?"

"No I am here to see some siblings of mine." I smiled. I saw the disappointed look on his face and smiled even wider.  
"Oh. That`s cool. Well me and my friends usually hang out here maybe sometimes you can come here as well. I will introduce you to them..."

"Yes, sure that would be very cool." I said a little bit annoyed. Yes, he was cute but he was definitely not my type. He nodded disappointed and went to another customer.  
After a few minutes I heard a husky male voice.  
"Hello beautiful." I turned around to send him away but I was mesmerized by the look in front of me. There was a man in his late 20s wearing dark jeans, white T-shirt and black leather jacket but what caught my attention were his eyes. They were in unique shade of pale blue and I just couldn`t stop staring but what I also noticed was that he was a vampire as well. I smiled and decided to play along.  
"Hello handsome." I said and watched him as he sat beside me at the bar.  
"So what brings a young vampire lady into our small city?" He asked lifting his eyebrow. I smirked.  
"Family and friends. But mostly duty." I laughed at his confused expression. And extended my hand for him to shake and said with a smile.  
"My name is Arabella but you can call me Bella or Ara." He reached for my hand and we both gasped at electricity that coursed trough our hands. I looked at him confused. It couldn`t be him,right? I`ve heard that when a vampire touches his mate for the first time he feels course of electricity. I`ve never felt it though not with Alexander and definitely not with Edward. I quickly pulled my hand and noticed that he had the same confused look as I did. He quickly regained his composure and smirked at me.  
"I`m Damon. Damon Salvatore." I looked at him with surprise and then started laughing uncontrollably. Damn my luck. When I finally meet a guy that I liked he turned to be one of my best friends`s lovers. Unbelievable. Damon stared at me,shocked.  
"Did I say something funny?" He asked hurt.  
"Oh no,no,no." I said,not wanting him to think that I was making fun of him. "No. I just believe we have a mutual friend." He visibly relaxed and smirked again.  
"And who would be that friend,my beautiful lady?" Ops. Didn`t think that through,did you Arabella. What was I supposed to say? I knew that Katerina acted like a total bitch with them.

"That`s not important right now, my handsome gentleman." I said mimicking his tone, hoping to take his mind out of the Katerina question. He raised his eyebrow and opened his gorgeous mouth to object but obliviously somebody upstairs really loved me because right then my phone rung. I gave him an apologetic look and took my phone out of my purse.  
"Fuck!" I cursed quietly. The ID said Katerina. She couldn`t pick more inappropriate moment,could she? Damon,of course, heard me.  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked. `Yes!` I wanted to scream but answered.  
"No. But I have to go. I`ll see you around,right?" There was something in this guy that intrigued me extremely and I just didn`t want to leave him. Obliviously he didn`t want to leave me as well because he frowned but then nodded. I waved my hand towards Matt and then left in a fast human pace. Once I was outside I answered my phone.  
" Ara what took you so long ?"Asked Katerina

"Well sorry but I was in the pleasant company of a young vampire named Damon Salvatore." I said angrily.  
"Oh so you met him. He is charming,isn`t he?" Oh I was becoming madder every second, without knowing why exactly.  
"Yes I met him. But didn`t I ask you to tell me exactly how many vampires are there in Mystic Falls, Katerina?" I said almost shouting.  
"Okay,okay. I`m sorry don`t shout at me,okay?" Said Katerina with a small voice. My anger vanished after I heard her scared voice.  
"It`s okay." I said "What`s going on?" I knew that there`s something important since we never communicated over the phone unless it was very urgent.  
"Does your brother know that you are in Mystic Falls?" she asked.  
"No, not yet." I answered surprise. I had no idea why would she be asking me something like that since she knew my planes.  
"Perfect. Your brother is having a formal dinner tonight and I think that`s the perfect time to let him know that you are in town." She said with her bitch voice. I started laughing. I was seeing her point. I could just imagine Klaus` face when he sees his twin sister after centuries of separation. Perfect!  
"Okay, Kat. I`ll come over to your house to get ready. You are going to come with me ,right.?" I asked already knowing her answer.  
" No way. Are you insane. Klaus is going to kill me the minute he sees me." Katerina sounded both scared and panicked but I didn`t see why.  
"You have no reasons to be scared. You are going to be with me. He`s not going to touch you."  
"I still think I`m going to pass." She said and hung up the phone. I shrugged my shoulders and ran to my car.

_After a few hours._  
It was almost time for me to leave for my brother`s house and I was absolutely ready. I was wearing midnight blue wrap around dress and a long necklace(**Pictures in my profile**).I had matching high heels. I also had blood red lipstick and dark smokey eye. I was looking dashing and I knew it. I ran to my car and started driving towards my brother`s new house. Once I got there I climbed up the stairs and loudly opened the door.  
And there they were, right in front of me on a large table, my brother, Rebekah, the doppelganger and a few other people that I didn`t recognize. For my biggest surprise at the table was also Damon who was now looking at me,shocked.  
Klaus` face was priceless. It was shocked,surprised,happy and a little bit mad at the same time.  
"Ara?" He asked.  
"Miss me, brother?

**I`m sorry that this chapter isn`t very long and that it is definitely not very good but I really had a lot going on on my mind lately. I promise that the next chapter will be better. **

**Love, **

**Daya**


	5. Family Reunite

**Hey guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews but is it too much to ask for more reviews? See, this is my first fanfiction ever and I still feel really insecure about my work and your opinion means the world to me. Belive me or not I do my happy dance everytime I have a new review.**  
**Enjoy the chapter,**  
**Daya.**

DPOV

"Miss me, brother?"  
Okay, I somehow overcame my shock from seeing the woman that occupated my mind for the past few hours practiclly busting the door of my enemy number one but when she called him brother my mouth hit the floor. Brother? Seriously? I looked around. Everybody looked almost as shocked as I did exept Klaus and Rebekah who looked suprised, shocked and happy in the same time. Suddenly Klaus flashed himself in front of Bella and hugged her tightly then he did something I never thought he was able to do. He laughed happily and twireled her around. He finally released her and smiled widely. Next in line for hugs was obliviously Rebekah because as her brother did moments ago, she flashed herself in front of Bella and hugged her. Bella smiled widely and kissed Rebekah`s both cheeks.  
"Hi Beccy." Bella said lovingly and then turned towards Klaus. " I missed you,brother."

"I missed you too, sister." He said and as touching this reunite was (Check my sarcasm) I needed explanations.

"Yes,yes you all missed each other but can somebody explain because I`m a little bit lost." I said in my usual cocky tone, pretending I didn`t care but actually I cared. Oh how I cared. For the past few hours the only thing I could do was think about the beautiful blonde girl from the bar and now she turned to be my enemy`s sister?

"Well stay lost." Snapped Klaus and looked at me murderously." I don`t have time to explain anything to you right now. I have more important things to do."

"I`m sorry, my guests, but I`ll have to ask you to leave. We`ll continue our little conversation some other time." Said Klaus.  
I growled quietly and looked over to I thought back, I guess I had to notice the resemblance between the two of them. They both had pale blonde hair,blue eyes and accent that was very irritating when Klaus spoke it but was very intriguing when Bella used it. But how the fuck was I supposed to even assume something like that. I guess I wasn`t.  
I looked at Bella again, disappointed. I thought that she was something really special and then boom she turns to be the motherfucker`s sister and given the fact that all of her siblings were bitches I guessed that she was too. Everything after that stupid thought happened really quickly. Bella looked at me and I saw just how wrong I was about her a few moments earlier. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened them I suddenly heard her angel like voice in my head.

"I`m sorry Damon. Nothing it`s what it seems. Please let me explain later at your house. Please?" I couldn`t say no to the lady,could I? I nodded my head and she turned her head towards her brother but not before I saw her big smile. I smirked. I knew I was irresistible. I motioned Stephen to go and then ran to my car at my super speed, followed by my brother carrying Elena. "Hmmm" I thought. I wasn`t even annoyed with Elena`s and Stephen`s relationship."Hmmm" I thought again. I realized that I had not even thought about Elena since I met Bella earlier today.  
"Hmmm." I said aloud, thinking about how hot was Bella in her tight dress this evening.  
"What?" Asked Elena.  
"Nothing." I answered and started driving towards my place, wondering when was Bella going to show up.

BPOV

Once all the guests were out , Klaus turned to me and hugged me again. I wrapped my hands around him and held him tightly. I guess that my behaviour was very confusing. You know, first I said that I wanted revange and that I was going to Mystic Falls to stop him and all and now I was hugging him like I wasn`t plotting anything against him. Well I never said that I didn`t love him actually it was quite the oppisite. I loved my brother with all of my heart but I just couldn`t forget all the wrong things he had done. Of course, I was still planing to stop him but I just wanted to enjoy this little moment of family reunite.

"So, Ara have you broken any hearts lately?" Asked Becca sitting on couch. I smiled. I really missed my sister.

"Ooo just a few." I said laughing.

"Oh do tell,sister." She said, winking. Klaus let out a loud sigh and I looked a t him. He rolled his eyes and laughed again.  
"Well I did date a Cold One. His name wa..." I was cut off by Klaus` shout.  
"Are you insane. Ara, you know how unpredictable are this imitaions of vampires. What were you thinking?" He shouted and I looked him with my bitch look.  
"Who the fuck gave you right to tell me who I should date. Fuck! You haven`t changed a bit, Nick. Get over yourself!" I shouted extremely irritated. He frowned.  
"I`m sorry,Ara." He said making the puppy dog face. I laughed and stuck my tongue at him.  
"God, how much I`ve missed your little interactions." Said Becca and motioned to me to sit next to her on couch. I sat and took her hand into mine.  
"So,sister, tell us what has happened to you for the past two centuries?" Asked Nick and I proceed telling them everything. Klaus growed at the parts that involved men but I ignored him. After a few hours I finished my story and remembered that I had to go to Damon`s house.  
"Well, guys will you excuse? I have to go hunting and then I have to pick up some more bags of mine and then will finish talking. Is that okay?" I asked hoping that they will buy the lie. Obliviously they did.  
"Okay Ara. Just come back soon,okay?" Asked Becca and I nodded. I ran to my car.

I guess that it was time for explanations. Again.

**Okay I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I promise that if I get at least 15 reviews I will update really, really soon. :D**

**Daya**


	6. Explanations Again

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. You are and by the way I don`t know when am I going to be able to update because I have some troubles with my computer. Sorry.**

BPOV

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Asked the doppelganger. I growled. Not a very good start, sweetheart. Not at all.

"I would propose you sweety that you watch your language. If I wanted to kill you believe me I would have done it by now." I snapped. The other vampire who I assumed was Damon`s brother, called Stephan moved closser to the doppelganger and looked at me with what I presumed was his threatening look. It looked more like he wanted to pee but...

"Why are you here?" Asked Stephan. I was suprised that Damon didn`t tell them so I turned towards him. He smirked.

"I wanted to leave all the fun to you." I rolled my eyes. Yeah I get all this cocky attitude, I even like it but this was serious matter. He could have acted a little bit more mature. Like a almost 200 hundren years old vampire, for example.

"Okay. Can we cut the crap?" Everybody nodded. Good. Obedience. I liked that.

"I `m obliviously here to explain somethings to you. I suggest you,doppelganger, sit down." She frowned and I smiled sweetly. It was my new life mission to annoy her. It was really creepy how both she and my best friend could look exacly alike and yet I could dislike the one and love the other. I thought that me and the doppelganger have just experienced hate at first sight. Don`t get me wrong I was still determined to make everything possible to keep her safe but that didn`t interfire with the fact that I knew her for like 5 minutes and I already disliked her. I could only imagine what her sibilings were feeling like.

"I have a name. It`s Elena." Seriously? NO kidding.

"I know but for me you are just a doppelganger. I know the original and from what I`m picking she is soooo much better than you are, sweetheart." Stephan growled at me and I looked him suprised.

"What?"

"You can`t talk to my girlfriend like that and what did you mean by saying the original?" Ohhh girlfriend. Of course! That`s why Kat didn`t like her. I looked towards Damon who was leaning on the wall,his shirt slightly opened. Mmmm yummy.

"Can you please make your brother and the doppelganger sit down so I can actually explain?" I smiled evily when I heard Elena murmoring how she hated me to Stephan. Damon smirked at me with `I know what you are doing and I like it smile` and said.

"Of course, my beautiful lady. Brother, doppelganger would you please listen to Bella. She has, I believe, a lot to say." I started laughing uncontrollably when Elena spit the water that she was drinking and looked at us with wild horror. I didn`t know was Damon calling her doppelgangeror or him calling me beautiful that caused her that disstress but I enjoyed every second of it.

"Ok. I guess my brother already told you half of our story but judjing by your reactions..." I turned towards Damon,still remembering his face when I entered the room earlier this evening." He didn`t tell you about his lovely sister Arabella,right?"

"I wouldn`t say lovely but…" Elena murmourded. I looked at her murderously.

"Hush,hush doppelganger." I looked at Damon,questioning him with eyes.

"No, Bella we didn`t know anything about you untill this very evening." Klaus was smart but I was smarter.

"I know why is that. You see, you already know that he is my brother but what you didn`t know that he is my twin brother." I watched amused as realizaition hit them. Boom! If I was his twin sister that meant that…

"You are hybrid!" Shouted Elena. I looked at her annoyed. I wasn`t deaf.

"Yes, I am but I`m not here to hurt. Quite the opposite actually."

"How so?" Asked Stephan, looking like he was going to pee again.

"For you to understand I`ll have to tell you my story, is that okay with you?"

"Proceed." Said Damon. I smiled at him and started.

"You know how everything started. My mother, the witch, Tatia, the doppelganger`s ancestor, and me and my brother. Of course, after we found out we became obssesed with finding the doppelganger and when we finally did we were extreamlly happy. We were introduced to Katerina on a ball. Klaus started courting her and I didn`t mind because I fell inlove with a boy named Alexander…"Damon quietly growled and I looked ay him surprised. Did he feel the way I felt for him?

"So I suppose you know that my brother is a control maniac." They nodded. " So he wasn`t very pleased when I started dating Alexander. He tried to brake us up many times but I, of course, refused. See he can`t control me like our siblings, he can`t dagger me, he can`t compel me, he can`t do anything and that drove him insane. We were constantly fighting so the night before the day of the ritual he brought me a big box with a bow on top of it." I started sobbing quietly.

"It was Alex`s head. I was furious and decided that I was going to revenge him." I smiled evilly.

"I know you don`t like Katerina and believe me I do not approve how she acted towards you, Salvatore's but she is my best friend." They looked at me, shocked.

"I went to her room this night and told her everything. She was actually very nice girl and with very creative mind if I can add. We came up with a plan."I paused. This was very important moment.

"I changed her." I ignored their gasps. "And then swore that my brother will never ever have the doppelganger. Never. So that is why I`m here. I`m here to protect you _Elena_." She looked shocked but I guess a little bit relived as well.

"Of course my brother doesn`t know a thing. He knows that I changed Katerina but he doesn`t know that my revenge doesn`t stop there." I smiled wickedly. Klaus was going to pay.

"How can we know that you are not lying to us? After all you are Klaus` sister." Asked Stephan. Damon and I simultaneously growled.

"Didn`t she just tell you, brother, what he did to her? Are you deaf?" He shouted. I looked at him maybe a little bit surprised. I knew that he liked me but to go against his own brother… I liked it.

"He is right. I really love my brother but I`ll never forget what he did to me. He disrespected my wishes! And I never forget things like that. Plus if you want to hear it from somebody else I can call Katerina." I said already knowing their answer. I had to talk with her. She had to apologize for the way she acted. Especially towards Damon. It hurted me to think that she hurted him. Weird, right?

"No, no, no. No Katherine, please." Said Elena, looking terrified. I wondered what Kat did to her so that she was so extremely afraid of her. I guess me and Kat could share some ideas for making Elena`s life unpleasant. I smirked.

"Your wishes are law for me." I said sarcastically and heard Damon`s low chuckle. I smiled sweetly and then remembered something that bugged me ever since the dinner.

"Have you got any idea where`s Elijah? I didn`t see him earlier." I asked, curious. I saw how everybody exchanged glances and I already knew the answer. Motherfucker! He promised he`ll never do it again. I was so mad. He had no right to do this. Oooo I was going to teach him. I murmured some sort of goodbye and flashed myself into my car. I drove at full speed towards Klaus` house. I practically jumped off the car and burst through the front door. Klaus was sitting on the couch reading something. When he saw me he smiled sweetly but seeing how mad I was his smile vanished.

"What`s wrong, Ara?" He asked concered. He was going to see...

"Where is Elijah?" His face paled and he looked at the floor." Where are Kol and Finn, Brother?" I snapped extreamly mad. He was still looking at the floor, obliviously really interested into his shoes. I was seeing red, by now. He didn`t even had the balls to tell me.

"You daggered them, didn't you?"

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way I really hate Elena and please tell me if you hate her too. **

**Ooo and who do you think should be the big evil. Klaus? I think that Edward should come to Mystic Falls in the next chapters. What do you prefer? Jealous or understanding Edward?**


	7. The Basement

**Hey guys. Thanks for the cool reviews. You are incredible. :D**

BPOV

"Where are they?" He was still looking at his shoes and I was becoming madder every second. I knew that he usually didn`t keep his promises but this was just outrageous. Who gave him any right to make our brothers miss decades and decades of their lives? No one, that's right. I took a step towards him.

"Where are they, Klaus?" I shouted. He was still looking down. I growled. Rebekah obliviously heard my shout because she ran down the stairs, looking confused and sleepy.

"What is going on?" She asked, stepping forward. I ignored her for the moment though I was intending on speaking with her later. I had every reason to believe that he had daggered her as well. I took another step forwards, looking at him like a predator at its prey. I was seriously about to attack him. I felt such anger. He had no right to do this and he knew it but he simply didn`t care. The last time that he tried to dagger Kol because he disobeyed him I made him swear that he`ll never do it again. Not only that he violated his promise but he violated our siblings rights and I simply couldn`t stand it anymore.

"Nicklaus, I`m asking you for a last time. Where. Are .They?" I said in my best treating voice. This caught his attention. He knew that I never used his full name unless he was in a big, big trouble. He finally looked at me and I could see the guilt that was written in his eyes.

"They are in the basement. But Ara, please…" I didn`t hear what he was saying because I flashed myself in the basement and really there they were -3 coffins. I didn`t lose time. I walked to them and opened the lids. I gasped they looked so...dead. I quickly removed the daggers and started waiting.

I simply stayed there and stared at my brothers. I wondered what they did so that Nicklaus daggered them. Maybe they had the nerve to fall in love or perhaps even worse, they refused to kill the person they loved (Check my sarcasm). Then my thoughts went to Alexander. Maybe if I was more careful he would still be here but still how the hell should I have known that my so called brother would do something like that. Don`t get me wrong, I stopped loving Alexander many decades ago but I still could not forget the pain I felt. It was so consuming that if I wasn`t an Original vampire I would have probably ended my life. And even after that pain, I still knew that Alexander wasn`t my mate nor was Edward for that matter. Yeah I sort of loved Edward but more like brother, I suppose. But what about that electrical course that ran through me and Damon the first time we touched? I admit that I was feeling something for him even though we knew each other for less than a day. He was very good looking, you know. These eyes, mmm these eyes they were gorgeous. But it was something more than just attraction that I felt for him. Maybe he was…

I jumped from surprise when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Ara?" Asked Rebekah. I turned around to look at her. Her eyes were wide and maybe a little bit scared.

"I swear, Ara, I didn`t know about this. " I nodded and hugged her tightly. I knew that she wasn`t responsible for this. She looked all tough and bitch cold but I knew that she was genuinely good person.

"He did this to me too, you know." I looked at her, getting angry again. From all of us, Rebekah was the one that tolerated Klaus the most. She usually ignored his awful behavior and just forgave all the wicked things that he was able to do. Rebekah never crossed him so now I was really curious what did she do to make him dagger her. Not that I didn`t expect it but still…

"What did you do?" I asked taking her hand into mine and sitting on the floor dragging her down with me. I looked at her eyes that were almost a complete replica of mine and Klaus`. A tear rolled down her cheek and I squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"I fell in love. In the beginning everything was perfect. Klaus actually became friends with him but then we had to run and didn`t want to leave him so Klaus made me choose. I chose him and then all I remember was the pain. Oh sister, it hurted so much." She started sobbing and I just held her tighter. Klaus was going to pay and now I had all reasons to believe that my brothers and sister will join me.

Suddenly I remember something that had slipped my mind earlier.

"Hey Becky. Do you know if Nicklaus has blood bags around here? I`m sure that our brothers will need a drink after they wake up." She thought for a second and then nodded.

"I`ll be here in a flash." She said and I laughed. I really loved my sister. Rebekah came back, bringing maybe 50 blood bags. She opened one and started drinking. I smelled the delicious scent of the blood and felt my extended fangs touching my lower lip. Rebekah looked at me surprised.

"Didn`t you go hunting tonight?" She asked. Fuck! I was so stupid. See it wasn`t normal for an Original to hunt and then fell so hungry that his fangs to come out just by smelling blood. I tried to ignore her question by asking where our brother was.

"I don`t know. After you came down here, he just ran outside." She looked at me with suspicion. "Where were you this evening?" I wish she could just drop it but…

"I will tell you later, okay?" She nodded and handed me one blood bag. I drank it and looked down at myself. I was still wearing my blue dress.

"Hey, Becky. Will you watch the boys? I want to change my clothes." She nodded and I ran to my car to take my bags. I put them in a nice looking bedroom on the second floor. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, purple ombre chiffon top, bead-drop earrings and pair of purple open-toe pumps**. (AN: Pictures on my profile.) **I put on some make-up and then braided my hair into a pretty up do **(AN: Tutorial on how to do it on my profile.)**

After I was ready I quickly went to the basement. I found Rebekah sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling. When she heard me she looked at me and nodded approvingly at my clothes. I went to the coffins but the boys were still "sleeping". I turned around and decided to tell Rebekah everything.

"Becky,there are things that you don`t know. I promise to tell you everything if you…" I was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Ara, is that you?"

**So guys I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you liked the hair tutorial that I posted on my profile. I really like her channel, she has some amazing ideas. **

**Please review. :D**


	8. Mystic Grill

**Hey guys! 108 reviews! Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy!**

BPOV

"Ara, is that you?" asked Kol. I saw Rebekah`s wide smile that mirrored my own. Our boys woke up.

I turned around to see my brothers` faces for the first time in centuries. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I`ve missed them so bad.

"Ara?" He asked again. I nodded franticly and then flung myself at him, hugging him tightly. I loved all of my brothers, of course, but I`ve always had this special place for Kol in my heart. We never fought and we always looked out for each other. I knew that he`ll never do anything to hurt me or that he`ll never brake his promise towards me, unlike other brother of mine, if you know who I mean.

I let go of him but took his hand into mine. I looked at Elijah and Finn who were hugging Becca. I smiled at the sight and dragged Kol closer to them.

"Did you forget me, Becky?" Asked Kol, smirking. I laughed and let go of his hand to hug my other brothers. I embraced Finn and then hugged Elijah. Despite our little reunion, I still hadn`t forgotten the doppelganger so when I hugged Elijah I whispered lowly to his ear.

"We need to talk." He nodded. You see, no one except Elijah knew about Alexander and my promise to never let Klaus has his precious doppelganger. Elijah never wanted us to break the curse so after I changed Katerina, I immediately went to him seeking help. I knew that he had offered his help to Elena and that she had accepted it but then I guess Klaus had daggered him.

I looked at Kol who was now looking really mad. He had this fierce look on his face that I knew was very dangerous. The last time saw it on his face, he destroyed a whole village of werewolfs. He smirked evilly and asked in a low voice.

"Where is our brother? We have some catching up to do." I laughed, imaging Klaus` face.

"We actually don`t know. After I found that he had daggered you I made him tell me where your coffins are and then I came straight here. Becky told me that he just went outside." I said angrily. Klaus was such a coward! I couldn`t believe that we were actually twins.

"Well, he`ll eventually come home." Said Finn and smiled evilly. I nodded and went to take a few blood bags. I cocked my head, questioning them. Kol smirked.

"I want something more…I don`t know… living."He said and we all laughed. I knew what he meant though. Drinking directly from the source was always … better. You feel excitement and happiness and… I can`t even explain it but it`s always better than drinking from a blood bag. Rebekah smirked.

"You can`t be any more right, Brother. But first go to Klaus` room and change your clothes. They are disgusting."She scrunched her face in disgust. Our brothers smiled and then disappered. She looked at me, deep in thought.

"Put on something cute."And then she disappeared. I shook my head in disbelief and then ran to my room. I decided to wear black sparkly top, dark grey skinny jeans and black high heels. I added a few dark metal jewelries as well (**AN: Pictures on my profile**). I put on some dark make-up and then pinned and curled my hair (**AN: Tutorials on my profile**). I took my purse and hurried back down. The boys were already there, looking stunning in their jeans and shirts. I smiled at their amazed expressions.

"You look amazing, sis." Said Kol and I winked at him.

"You don`t look bad yourself, brother." He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Rebekah who flashed herself next to us. We had similar outfits. She wore skinny jeans, grey tank top and studded boots (**AN: On my profile: D**). Her hair hung in big curls. She looked beautiful.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked and we nodded eagerly. I hadn`t fed in a few weeks and I was starving. I could only imagine what my brothers felt.

We took my car to the bar. Kol and Finn gasped at almost everything. I could only imagine what they were feeling.

Once we were out of the car, I took Kol`s hand into mine and opened the door. Everybody stared at us as we entered the grill like we own it. We stopped at the bar and started looking around for the perfect prey. It was probably 1 am but the bar was full. Kol squeezed my hand and said lowly.

"I think I found my dinner. I`ll be back in a few." He smirked and went to a girl, sitting alone at a table. I smiled and looked around again. And guess who was looking at me jealousy from the other side of the bar? Damon, that`s right. I smirked and slowly went to him.

"Who was that?" He asked angrily. I smiled wider.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked sitting next to him. He clenched his fists and looked at me. I gasped. There were so many emotions into his eyes. Anger, jealous, hurt and something else…love? That wasn`t possible, right? We only knew each other for less than a day but…I admit that I wanted it to be true. So bad. I looked down and said quietly.

"You have nothing to worry about. He is my brother." I looked at him again and saw his big smile.

"I`m glad."He said."I guess that you removed the daggers, then."I nodded. He turned his head to look at Kol.

"Are they going to take Klaus` side?"And back to the point. I sighed.

"I suppose they won`t. After all the things that he did to them. I intend on speaking to them after they have their snack."I winked."They don`t know about Alexander or about my promise to never let Klaus have his doppelganger." I whispered. He nodded. I started thinking. Damon knew almost everything about myself but I didn`t know anything about him except for the things Kat told me.

"Tell me about yourself." I said and he looked at me as if I have pulled him out of deep thought. I looked at him questioningly. He smirked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." I said all too quickly. He laughed and started telling me about his childhood, his teens and then about Katerina. I was becoming madder every second. Apparently she had missed a few "things" when she told me about the Salvatore's. I was seeing red. Me and Katerina had to talk. Really, really soon.

Suddenly my phone rang. I took it out of my purse and checked the ID. I smirked and showed Damon who was ringing.

"Speaking of the Devil…" He said.

"Will you come with me outside? Here is too noisy." He smiled and took my hand into his. I jumped from surprise because I felt the electricity again. I guess he felt it too because he squeezed my hand and looked at me with unreadable expression. I shrugged my shoulders and dragged him outside. I answered my phone.

"What, Katerina?" I asked, still angry. She felt the anger in my voice because she asked.

"Is everything alright?" Oh girl you have no idea.

"No, it`s not but I won`t talk about it over the phone." I squeezed Damon's hand and he smiled at me.

"Why are you calling?" I asked annoyed. She was interrupting my talk with Damon and I definitely didn`t like that.

"Your brother was here earlier. He wanted us to make a deal. I didn`t want to cross him so I said I would help him. I believe that you`ll want to hear what he has in mind. Do you want us to meet tomorrow so that we can talk?" I was really surprised by Klaus` behavior so I told her to meet me at our place on the next day. After I hung the phone I looked at Damon who had the same confused expression as I did.

"I wonder what he has in mind." I said quietly. We stayed there for a few moments just thinking. We were just heading back when we heard a car stopping next to us. We didn`t pay attention until somebody yelled.

"Bella, Bella we searched everywhere for you!" I turned around, to face the person who had yelled.

Fuck!


	9. New discoveries

**Hey guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I really hope that you`ll like this chapter.**

BPOV

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked,angrily. I think I made it pretty clear that I didn`t want him to follow me here.  
"I came for you,love." He said taking a step towards me. I heard Damon`s growl next to me and turned to look at him. His expression was so fierce, so angry and so treating that I almost ran away screaming for help. Edward obliviously sensed Damon`s "good mood" because he stepped back.  
"Who is that?" growled Damon. I squeezed his hand,reassuringly and then looked at Edward who was now staring,angrily at our intertwined hands.

"This is my ex. Obliviously he can`t except the fact that I broke up with him because I didn`t love him." I said and Edward looked at me, shocked.

"You dated a Cold One,Bella? " I could practically hear the disgust into his voice. See, our kind doesn`t really like the Cold Ones. They are experiments. A witch,many years ago,tried to make a race of vampires that will be better than us. You know, not burning in the sun,faster,stronger but I guess that her spell didn`t work out very well because she created...this. A walking disco ball. The Cold Ones are also very irrelevant and they are definitely not stronger than us nor faster,for that matter.  
"You didn`t love me?" Asked Edward,looking like someone kicked his balls. I didn`t want to lie to him so I said.  
"No, Edward. I`m sorry,I tried but...nothing happened." His expression turned from hurt to extremely mad. He growled but not at me but at Damon. What the fuck?

"What did you do to my Bella, motherfucker?" He shouted,angrily. Oops, wrong step,Eddie. I felt Damon ,shaking from anger next to me. He let go of my hand and despite the situation I immediately missed his touch.  
"That was very stupid of you, Dickward." Said Damon,while moving slowly to him. Edward growled and attacked. Damon,of course, was stronger so he took Edward by the throat and then threw him at a tree, where Edward crashed with a loud noise. Damon flashed himself in front of Edward and said in a low,treating voice.  
"Don`t you dare coming near my girl again,Dickward." By now I was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Now I knew that Damon was feeling the same way I did towards him. I don`t know how but I had managed to fall in love with Damon for less than a day. _His girl_. I smiled even wider.  
Suddenly I heard movement behind me and in the next moment Kol,Finn,Elijah and Rebekah were next to me, looking confused at the sight of a Cold One sitting on the ground in front of a broken tree with Damon leaning towards him,threateningly.  
"What`s going on,sister?" Asked Kol,taking my hand into his. I couldn`t help but think about the moment that this very hand was held by Damon. I smiled and turned my head to explain.  
"This is my ex. He..." I was cut off by Kol who made a noise of disapproval.

"You seriously dated a Cold One,Ara?" He asked, starting to laugh. I was kind of tired of this behavior. Yes, I dated a Cold One. Uuuu, Bad Bella. I rolled my eyes at him

"Yes,I did Brother. Problem?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No,Ara. Sorry." I smiled approvingly. Yeah I sort of have this influence on my brothers.  
"I think he`s cute." Said Becca moving a little bit closer to Edward. He stood up and looked at me intently.  
"I`m not giving up,Bella." He said and then flashed himself into his car and drove away. Damon looked after him with disgust and then looked at my siblings,annoyed. I really wanted to talk to him about...everything but I couldn`t do it in front of them. I sighed. We were interrupted again. My brothers and especially Kol were looking suspiciously at Damon. He was looking back at them and the whole situation was getting really awkward. I decided to help Damon out.  
"Did you finish your dinner?" I asked. Finn slowly removed his gaze from Damon and looked at me,nodding. Good for them but I still hadn`t fed. I frowned a little.  
"Okay then. Let`s go home I `m getting tired." No response. The boys were still looking/glaring at each other. I looked at Becca for help and she winked.  
"Yes,boys. Come on." She said and took Elijah`s hand into hers and started dragging him to the car.  
"Okay." Said Kol and with one last glance towards Damon flashed into our car,followed by Finn. I looked apologetically at Damon and closed my eyes for a brief second,concentrating. I opened them,already into Damon`s head.  
"I`m sorry that we got interrupted again, Damon. I`ll come by your house tomorrow to tell you what Katerina said and to...talk." I said,hopping that he`ll understand. He nodded and I smiled. I wanted to reassure him so I said."By the way I really liked that you called me your girl tonight." I said with a smirk and then flashed myself into the car,where my siblings were looking at me curiously.  
"What?" I asked and sped to our house.  
Once we were at the house I turned to Elijah and whispered to him so lowly that no one except him heard me.  
"Should we tell them,Brother?" He thought for a second and then nodded. I took a deep breath.  
"Brothers,sister would you please sit down so me and Elijah can explain... a few things to you." They all nodded and sat down on the couch. I looked at Elijah and he nodded reassuringly.  
"I believe that you don`t know the whole story. Everything began in..." And we proceeded telling them everything. Once we finished all of our siblings had the same terrified expression on their faces.  
"I can`t believe that he actually did this,Ara.I`m so sorry." Becca said and then she hugged I knew what I had to ask.  
"I know I`m asking for much but will you help me to bring Klaus down?" I looked at their faces,which still looked terrified but there was something else. Determination.  
"Of course,Ara. He wronged us so many times. It`s time for him to pay."Said Kol and everybody nodded in approval. He came to me and hugged me tightly.  
"I`m sorry that you had to experience this,sis." He whispered in my ear. I didn`t response and just held him tighter. We stayed like that for a moment and then we parted up. I smiled at them and said.  
"Okay. Let`s sleep. It had been a long day."  
"You couldn`t be more right."Said Becca and yawned. We chuckled and then went to our rooms. I laid in my bed,staring at ceiling,just thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days.  
And when I finally fell asleep,I dreamed for a certain blue eyed boy.

**So guys I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. :D**


	10. The Truth

**Hey guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Oh and I`m not sure that I`ll be able to update in the next few days because me and my family are having a little trip. Anyway I will update as soon as I can.**

BPOV

I decided to wear a pair of pale blue skinny jeans and a midnight blue top. I let my hair fall in it`s natural waves and put on a little bit make up. I grabbed my purse and put midnight blue high heels. I looked,approvingly at the mirror and then went down in the living room. Everybody was still asleep so I wrote a quick note,telling them I went out. I started running towards mine and Katerina`s place. It was a round meadow,similar to the one Edward had showed me when we were back at Forks. We found this beautiful place right after her "romance" with the Salvatore brothers.

When I got to the meadow,she wasn`t there,yet. I laid down the soft grass,looking at the icy blue sky. It reminded me of Damon`s eyes. Damon...hmm. I was sort of nervous for our meeting today. I didn`t know what to say to him. I knew that I loved him and I was almost sure that he felt the same way but...  
I my thoughts were interrupted by Katerina`s loud squeak. I stood up and looked at her. She was wearing skinny jeans,purple top,leather jacket and ,of course,high heels. Her hair hung in it`s usual big curls. I was still mad at her for the the way she played with Damon but I couldn`t help but smile at the sight of my best friend.  
"Ara!" She flashed herself in front of me and I hugged her. We parted up and I kissed both of her cheeks. I`d missed her very much. I knew that she wasn`t the best person ever but when she liked someone she was ready to cross the whole world for him.

"I`ve missed you,Kat."I said and looked at nodded and hugged me again. I smiled.

"You know that I really missed you but we have to go back to business. You said that Klaus forced to make a deal with him. What was it?" I asked and watched as Kat`s face changed from happy to worried. She looked around as if scared that someone was watching us. She took my hand and pulled me down to sit next to her on the grass.  
"He found out,Ara." She said in a worried whisper. What?

"He found out, what,Katerina?" I asked,raising my voice a little. I was seriously begging to get both worried,angry and confused at the same time. He found out, WHAT?

"He somehow found that you want to protect the doppelganger. All he said was that someone told him." My eyes widen. That couldn`t be true,right? The only people that knew were Katerina,my family,the Cullen's,Stephan,the doppelganger and Damon. It couldn`t be Kat, my family or Damon. I trusted them with my life. So that left out the Cullen's,Stephan and the doppelganger. I growled and punched the ground,leaving a fist sized hole in it. Whoever was it,he was going to pay! I stood up and started pacing,angrily around the meadow. I was so incredibly mad. My plans were practically ruined. I stopped and looked at Katerina who was now looking terrified.  
"You said you made a deal with him,what was it?" I asked and flashed myself in front of her,looking her straight into her widen eyes and she looked down for a second before raising her head to look at me.

"He wants me to kidnap the doppelganger and then he wants me to find him a vampire,a werewolf and then..."She looked down again. I was shaking with anticipation. All I wanted to do is yell to Katerina to open her god damn mouth and finally tell me all of the story but I somehow resisted. It wasn`t right to yell at her because I was mad at everyone else,right?  
She finally looked back at me and I could clearly read the fear in her eyes.

"He wants me to kidnap Damon and then torture him until you are under his control." She whispered.

"WHAT!" I shouted and Katerina stepped back. There was no way on Earth that he could know about my feelings towards Damon,right? Nobody knew,not even Damon. What the fuck?

"Explain." I ordered in a low,treating voice. I knew that she wasn`t responsible and I was sorry for the way I was acting but I had to find about his plans. Now.  
"He knows that he can`t perform the ritual without you and he said that you have feelings towards Damon so he figured out that if I kidnapped him you`ll..."

"COWARD!" I screamed. I wasn`t thinking straight anymore. I was so furious. I went into a killing mode. I started flashing myself in front of trees and then breaking them with one movement. So he was thinking to do it again. To kill the person who I loved. I didn`t think that he`ll go so low again. I guess I was wrong.  
I stopped in the middle of the destructed meadow. I looked at Katerina who was looking at me with wide eyes and terrified expression. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. I was really sorry that she had to see me like that but I couldn`t help it. I tried to compose myself.  
"Thank you for the information."I said quietly and then started running towards Damon`s house. I was not going to let this happen again. Oh and I was going to find who told Klaus about my plan and then kill him. Slowly.

I burst through the door. Damon,Stephan and the doppelganger looked at me shocked. Damon,seeing my distress asked,moving closer to me.  
"What`s wrong,Bella?" I looked at him and then at Stephan and the doppelganger. I knew I was close to the braking point and I definitely didn`t want them to see me like that. Especially the doppelganger. Plus I wanted to tell this only to Damon,not knowing if I can trust his brother,nor the doppelganger. I guessed that she was not stupid enough to endanger her own life and nor was her boyfriend but still Klaus could have compelled them or something. I don`t know,I just wanted them out.  
I pointed to Stephan and the doppelganger and said with imperious voice.

"Out." They looked at me shocked.

"Who are you to tell me wha..."Began a very outraged doppelganger but I didn`t have time to quarrel with her.  
"Go out now or I swear I`ll make you regret the day that you were born,doppelganger." I said with my best treating voice and face. She gulped and they both went out of the house quickly. Once they were out, I looked at Damon who was now looking at me with a mixture of suspicion and anxiety. "What happened,Bella?" He moved closer to me.  
"He found out,Damon. He found out about my promise to never let him have his doppelganger."I said quietly and looked at his face. His face turned from anxious to relieved.  
"So? He would have found eventually,right?" He asked,not understanding what that meant. I shook my head fiercely.  
"No! First someone betrayed us and told him,second I was hoping to surprise him and then..."I swallowed hardly and he moved right in front of me. He took my hand into his,both gasping at the electricity. He looked deeply into my eyes.  
"Then what,my Bella?" He asked and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn`t want to lose him.

"Remember the deal Katerina made with Klaus?"I asked and he nodded. "He wants her to kidnap the doppelganger then find a witch,a vampire and a werewolf. But...but the worst is that he wants her to kidnap you then torture you in order to make me obey him." I said and started sobbing. He looked at me,surprised.  
"But why me?" He asked and I looked at him,shocked. Wasn`t it oblivious?  
"Because that`s the only way he knows, to make me do what he wants. By killing or hurting the people that I love." I said the last part in barely a whisper. I looked down,not ready to look him into the eyes. What if I was wrong? What if he wasn`t in love with me?  
"Bella,look at me." He said quietly but I didn`t move. He put his index finger under my chin and raised my head. I slowly looked into his eyes and gasped at the sight. There were so many emotions in them- happiness,surprise,shock,lust but the most evident was...love.  
"You love me?" He asked in incredibly happy voice.  
"I do." I simply said and was rewarded with the biggest grin I `ve ever seen.  
"Oh,Bella." He whispered and then crashed his lips into mine. I seriously had never experienced anything like that. There was so much passion,so much love in that kiss! And that electricity was driving me insane.

My hands found their way into his hair and his rested on my waist. I tangled my fingers into his black hair and he moaned. Damon pulled away and rested his forehead onto mine.  
"I love you so much,Bella." He whispered and then kissed me again. I moaned at the feeling of his soft lips against my own.  
He scooped me bridal style and flashed us into his bedroom.

**Soooo did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me. :D**


	11. New Interruptions

**Hey guys. Thanks for the great reviews. Hope that you`ll like this chapter.**  
**Greetings from the sunny beaches of Bulgaria :D :D :D .**

"Mmm." I murmured and opened my eyes. At first I didn`t know where I was. It was definitely not my room. And then I remembered with full force the events from last night,me telling Damon that I loved him,him telling me that he loves me as well and then me and him having the best sex I`ve ever experienced.  
I abruptly turned my head to the other side to meet two icy blue orbs. He smiled at me and my dead heart melted, he raised his hand and gently touched my face.

"Hey, you sleep well?" He asked smirking,We both knew what 'slept' meant,I guess that we actually slept for one or two hours or maybe even less. I rose from the bed and let the sheets fall down. Damon`s eyes widen at the sight and I smirked. I straddled his waist and leaned down,my blond hair covering his chest. I touched his lips with my own.  
Our kiss started out gently but then turned into a full make-out session. We finally parted up,trying to catch our breaths. I started kissing my way to his ear and then sucked gently his ear lobe. He moaned quietly and then ran his hand down my bare back,stopping at my hip,resting his hand there. I kissed his sweet spot,just behind his ear and he tightened his hold on my hip,making me moan . I moved my lips to his ear again and whispered.

"I slept very,very well. Perhaps we should try sleeping again, sometimes." I said and felt his lips on my neck,sucking and nibbling gently. I moaned quietly and felt his smile through his kisses.  
"Mhm. Very good idea. Why don`t we sleep now?" He asked and I giggled quietly. He flipped us over so now he was on top. Damon captured my lips with his. We both moaned at sensation. Suddenly we both froze. A car stopped in front of the house. I looked surprised at Damon.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked and he shook his head no. I stood up and he frowned a little. I looked at his "problem" and giggled quietly. At the same moment the visitor rang the bell. Damon put on some clothes while I shamelessly stared at him. He caught my gaze and smirked.

I quickly put on my yesterday clothes and because my hair was a total mess I decided to put in a quick rope braid (**AN: Tutorial on my profile :D**) . We flashed ourselves in front of the door and Damon opened it.

"Hello,Bella." I can only say that this was the last person I had expected. Damon looked at me confused.  
"Do you know her?" I looked at our visitor and nodded.

"Yes. " I looked at her again."Come in,Rosalie." She nodded and we entered the house. Damon looked at me again,questioning. I took his hand and said.  
"This is Edward`s sister." He growled at her and Rosalie looked at him with her bitch look,which I must admit was pretty good almost as much as mine and Katerina`s. Maybe after all we could get along. I looked at Rosalie, straight into her golden eyes. She held my gaze,while I was asking.  
"What are you doing here,Rosalie? I thought that you didn`t like me and wasn`t Edward alone?"

"He isn`t alone. Me and Emmett came here with him and in the next few days we expect Alice and Jasper to come." I rolled my eyes. I only needed them. I looked at Damon,who had the same annoyed look as I did. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me,his annoyed look quickly changing into a gentle one. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand as well. I looked again at Rosalie,who was now looking curiously at our intertwined hands.

"So,why are you here?" I asked again. I couldn`t help but to be annoyed that we got interrupted again.

"I`m here to...um ,well ask you something?" Her answer sounded more like a question. I motioned to her to speak.  
"Well a man came to us a few days ago. He asked for Edward and they went out for a...run. When Edward came home he was looking really weird." She said and I stared at her confused. What did this have to do with me? I guess that Damon was confused as well because he asked.

"And? Why are you telling us this,Blondie?" He asked,she looked at him annoyed and then turned to look at me.

"The thing is that this person really looked like you. He had the same blonde hair,blue eyes,the same attitude...well I don`t know he just looked like you and I have every reason to believe that this was your twin brother. I came because it seemed really weird and I just wanted to ask if you knew something." I stared at her. This wasn`t possible,right? What would Klaus want from Edward...except if he used him for information. Maybe he compelled him or something. But this didn`t make sense. Edward knew about my promise but he didn`t know about me and Damon. He could have guessed from Damon`s behavior the night at Mystic Grill but by the time we had our meeting Klaus already knew everything and...

I was so deep in thought that I jumped from surprise when both Damon and Rosalie called my name. I looked at them startled.  
"Are you okay,Bella?" Asked Damon,concerned. I nodded.  
"When did he came?" I asked,looking for any sign of lie. She thought for a moment.  
"It was two days ago. In the morning,I think. We had just arrived into town."She answered. So it was before our meeting in front of Mystic Grill. That meant that it was possible that Edward had told him about my promise. I started shaking from anger. Ooo if it was him! Traitor!

I was ready to go to his right now and chop him into pieces but I somehow stopped myself. I had to do it wisely. Maybe it was him or maybe it wasn`t. In both cases I could use Edward as connection to my dear brother.  
Damon squeezed my hand and I looked at Rosalie who looked at me,curiously.

"Thank you for the information ,Rosalie. I will tell you everything the moment I found out myself." She nodded and flashed herself into her car. I closed the door behind her and suddenly realized that the doppelganger and Stephan weren`t here. I was sure that nothing will happen to her. First because she was with Stephan and second because I thought I knew what my brother wanted to do. And it wasn`t killing the doppelganger for sure nor kidnapping her. I was confident that he never intended on doing it and just told Katerina because he knew that she was loyal to me and she`ll come and immediately tell me of his so called plans. "That was interesting." Said Damon and sat down in the couch. He smirked and curled his index finger and then pointed his lap. The corners of my mouth curled into a seductive smile and I slowly started walking towards him. He shamelessly looked me from head to toe and his smile widen even more. I sat into his lap and lowered my lips to his to kiss him and then...

My phone started ringing. We both frowned and I stood up to take my phone out my purse. The ID said .

"Hey,Becca." I said guilty. I didn`t come home last night and I guess that they were worried about me.  
"Ara! Where are you?" She screamed."I called you hundreds of times!" Oops.  
"I`m sorry Becca. I was...preoccupied." I said and heard Damon`s low chuckle.I looked at him and he winked.  
"I don`t care,Ara! You need to come home. Now. We have sort of a...situation going on here." She said in a very weird tone. I was becoming more worried every second. Did Klaus do something?  
"Becca,what`s going on."

"Um..you need to see it yourself." She said and then hung up. I looked at Damon,who had the same confused expression as I did.  
"Let`s go." I said and opened the looked at me,surprised.  
"You want me to come with you?" He asked...nervously?  
"Of course. Come on." I took his hand and we started running towards my house.

When we arrived,everything was quiet. There were no voices,no movement,nothing.I looked anxiously at Damon and he squeezed my hand,reassuringly. I opened the front door and right in front of me were all of my siblings but there was someone behind them. We entered the house and my brothers and sister moved away. And behind them was...  
I felt my eyes widen and my jaw practically hitting the floor.  
What the fuck was going on here?

**Okay,there is Chapter 11. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	12. Who is Back

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.**  
**Oh and I know that in TVD Klaus was the actual murderer of Esther but for the purpose of this story I decided that the person who killed Esther will be Michael. I hope you don`t mind :D.**

BPOV

"Mother?" I asked in barely a whisper. This wasn't possible,she was dead but there she was,standing next to my siblings smiling at me. I felt wetness on my cheek and realized that I was crying. Damon squeezed my hand and four pairs of eyes ( belonging to my overprotective brothers,of course) looked,furiously at our intertwined hands. I looked at them with _this-is-not-the-time-for-your-shit _ look and they immediately stopped and looked at me apologetically.

"Ara,sweetheart,it`me.I`m back." She said and took a step towards me.I let out a broken sob and flashed myself into the warm and comforting embrace of my long lost started stroking my hair,soothingly . We stayed like that for a few moments and then we parted up. I looked at was written all over her face but she looked different,she had cut her hair short,she was wearing modern clothes,she had high heels and she even had make up on but the thing that was changed the most was her face. It looked so tired,so worn that it scared me and her eyes,they looked ... dead. I didn't know much about magic but I still had been raised by a witch mother and I knew that to look like she did wasn't just consequence of a hard life or anything like that,it was a consequence of casting a hard spell. Multiple of times. I looked at my siblings,wondering if they had noticed it as all had happy expressions but Becca`s eyes looked worriedly at our mother. I had to speak with her later.

I looked at Damon,who was still where I had left him. He looked completely lost so I decided to help him out. I went to him and took his hand into mine,I smiled at him and dragged him to my mother.

"Mother,I`d like you to meet my boyfriend-Damon."I said and Damon smiled,brightly at me.I wanted to say something like soul mate but I decided that this was going to give heart attacks to my brothers so I did not mention it. And I did well because in the next moments the four of them were growling like there`s no tomorrow. Damon looked at them,threateningly and growled as well. I decided to ignore them and turned my head to look at my smiled,approvingly and said.  
"I`m so glad that you found the right person,Ara." She moved closer to me and kissed my forehead."It`s really nice to meet you,Damon."She said and extended her arm to shook one last glare towards my brothers,he turned his attention to us and instead of shaking my mother`s hand he took it and slightly kissed her knuckles.

"The pleasure is mine." He said with his famous smirk. My mother returned to his smile and my brothers growled again. I looked over to Becca and she raised her thumb.

"Mother,would you like to explain how the hell are you alive."Asked Klaus,moving forward. In my surprise I had completely forgotten about his behavior. This was the first time I was seeing him since he disappeared the night I took the daggers out of my brothers.

We had catching up to do.I smiled evilly at him and he looked at me surprised. Yeah, as if he didn`t know what he had done.

"Later." I whispered to him. My siblings snickered behind his back and I felt Damon squeezing my hand.  
"Yeah Mom,enlighten us." I said and looked at was looking curiously at me and Klaus. She slowly nodded.  
"Okay kids. There is not much to know that your father was furious when he found that I cheated on was a newborn vampire back then so he couldn`t control had a fight and then he...killed me."She said calmly. We all looked at her like she was was acting like it was no big deal.

"But not before I put a spell to protect see,I wasn`t actually dead it was more like a sleep.I couldn`t move or do anything but I could travel,like a ghost.I always watched over you,my kids."She said and smiled a warm,motherly smile.  
"But where was your body then,Mother and how did you wake didn`t you do it earlier?"Asked Kol and moved looked hurt,we all were .If she was alive all this time,why didn`t she try to at least contact us. I remembered all those nights when I was lying in my bed,thinking about my mother and how I needed her in my life especially after Alexander`s death.  
"Yes,Mother,why?" Asked Becca and a tear rolled down her was the one,who was the most attached to her,ever since we were little kids.  
"I couldn`t contact you I was trapped in my body!I was watching you but I couldn`t make a sound or anything like body was in coffin,hidden by your , after he killed me,he obliviously realized that I had put a spell over myself so he decided to hid me away. I couldn`t wake up on my own,I needed another witch to let me free.I was watching over Nicklaus,Rebekah and Elijah,here in Mystic Falls, and noticed that one of the doppelganger`s friends was a witch,a Bennett witch,they are one of the most powerful witches,so I decided to keep an eye on was really powerful because she sensed connected with me and after a while she agreed to help me."I looked at her doppelganger`s friend?  
"Bonnie?"Asked Damon,looking he knew her?Why the fuck didn`t he mentioned it earlier?"She didn`t tell me she was doing something like that."Oh so you are close friends.I looked at him, the fuck was this Bonnie .  
"What?"He asked,confused.I heard me siblings` giggles.  
"Nothing."I said with monotonous voice.I turned to face my mother.I was going to deal with Damon later."Mother,do you know where is Michael?"I asked,calling him Michael instead of wasn`t my father and after what he did to Mother,I couldn`t stand to even call him that.  
My mother looked at me sadly.  
"I don`t know child.I don`t know."She said and turned her head down so that we couldn`t see her was weird. Was she hiding something?  
"Look kids,I just want us to be family again,that`s bygones be bygones."She said ,raising her head and looking at us lovingly.I turned my head to the floor.I couldn`t let bygones be bygones.I just couldn` after what Klaus did.I looked at Mother and she smiled sadly,seeing what troubled me.  
"It will take time,child."She said and took my hand into hers.I didn`t want to make her sad so I just kept silent .I wasn` t letting anything go but I guessed that I could be in peace with Nicklaus for a few days.  
"So what now,Mother?"Asked Becca and Mother raised her head,smiling at us brightly.  
"We organize a ball,of course."

**Hey guys! I`m sorry that this chapter is not a very good one but I promise that the next one will be better and will have lots of drama. Please review.:D**


	13. The Ball

"You look beautiful,sis."Said Rebekah and I smiled, Currently we were at my room getting ready for the ball. We were both very excited because this ball was a reminder of the old times. Everything was like taken out of the past-the gowns,the music,the food,the decoration...everything.I smiled.I really liked today's clothes but nothing compared to the beauty of the gowns we used to wear.  
"You are very beautiful as well,sister."I said and grinned at her. I wasn`t telling a lie,she was wearing gorgeous dark green dress,which was sleeveless with sweetheart neckline(AN:Pics on my profile :D). Green was always her favorite color and with a reason,it made her eyes pop out and her pale skin glow. Her hair was in a pretty up do (AN:On my profile :D) and around her neck she had a beautiful necklace.  
I stood up and went to the big mirror on one of my walls. I smiled approvingly at my reflection.I was wearing dress in my favorite color-royal blue. It was strapless and the bust and the waist were adorned with embroidery(AN:On my profile :D).It hugged my curves perfectly and I just knew that Damon was going to love it. I smirked thinking about his expression.  
My hair was beautiful as well. Part of it was pinned beautifully in back and the other part hung in gorgeous curls (AN:On my profile :D). I smiled again and turned around to look at Becca.

"Hey,do you know where Mother is?I haven`t seen her today."I asked because her behavior was really weird. She usually wanted to be in control of everything,yet she had left me and Becca in charge with the preparations for the ball. Becca frowned a little.

"No,I don`t but don`t you think that she acts really weird?"She asked and I nodded. Me and Becca went hunting earlier and we talked about Mother`s condition and we both agreed that she wasn't completely honest with us and that she indeed had used a lot of her magic. We wanted to talk to her but she went out before we had that chance.

"Maybe she wan..."I was cut off by my phone.I took it out and the ID said Damon.  
"Hey,sweetheart."I said and Becca rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue at her and she went out of the room.  
"Hey,is there anyone in the room with you right now?" He asked in a weird voice.I panicked a little. What was wrong now?  
"No,everybody is downstairs. What`s wrong?Are you okay?"I asked in a panicked whisper.

"I`m okay,sweetheart, but I just found out that your mother send a invitation to Elena,in which she asks her to meet her in private. Do you know anything about that?"What? The doppelganger? Why did my mother wanted to talk to her?I frowned in exasperation.  
"I don`t know anything. Tell the doppelganger to meet my mother and then tell us what she said and please make sure that she doesn`t lie to us because otherwise..."I trailed.I was sure that he got the hint. He laughed and said.  
"Okay Sugar, I`ll tell ...I can't wait to see you.I'll be there in half an hour."He said and hung up.I could't help the smile that crept up my face but it disappeared as soon as I remember why he had called.

What did Mother want from the doppelganger?I was seriously starting to doubt that she was here just to unite our family again. Don`t get me wrong,I was really happy that she was back but there was something that she wasn't telling us and that bothered me extremely much.  
I started walking around the room,wondering what to do. Should I tell my siblings? Should I speak with Mother or should I pretend that I don`t know.I snorted and sat down on my bed. I had to do it the right way. Mother was dangerous and I knew from personal experience that nobody should underestimate her.

I stayed like that for a few minutes,just thinking.I decided that I won't tell my siblings for now.I wanted to find out what Mother wanted. There was no reason to ruin my brothers` and sister`s night. Of course,there was the possibility that Mother just wanted to introduce herself to the doppelganger but I highly doubted that. But I decided to wait.  
I stood up and went to the mirror for final touch ups.I heard steps and then a quiet knock on my door.  
"It`s open."I said and Becca came in. She smiled at me and said.

"Everything is ready and the guests are starting to arrive."She looked down for a second and then moved next to me."Mother came home a few minutes and went directly into her room,we didn`t have the chance to even talk to her."I nodded and she smirked."By the way somebody is waiting for you downstairs."She smiled even wider and went out of the room.I looked at my reflection and smiled.I wanted to have good time on the ball and I wasn`t going to let Mother`s weird behavior ruin my good mood.I was going to think about her and the doppelganger later. With one last look at the mirror,I went out of the room. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around. The house looked amazing,it was just like the old times. The room was almost full,I recognized some of the guests,Stephan ,the doppelganger,for my bigest dismay the Cullen's and finally there was Damon,waiting for me in the end of the stairs,looking gorgeous in his black tux,I was sure I was drooling by now. He was looking at the crowd but then sensing my gaze over him,looked up towards me. His blue eyes widen and his jaw practically hit the floor. He looked mesmerized and I grinned at his reaction. It was really flattering.I started walking down the stairs and most of the guests looked towards me.I could sense the lustful eyes of the boys and the jealous glances of the girls pointed directly at me. I looked at the Cullen's and saw the mesmerized look on Edward`s face.I grinned.I loved being at the center of the attention.  
I went directly to Damon,who shook his head slightly and looked at me from head to toe. He smirked and then crashed his lips at mine.I tangled me hands into his hair and he gripped my waist. He was the one who broke the kiss.I frowned a little and he chuckled.

"I don`t think that your brothers would take anymore of this."He whispered in my ear and I looked over to them. My brothers and especially Klaus were looking at us with enraged expressions.I stuck my tongue at them and looked again at Damon.I knew I was acting like a kid but they really annoyed me.I was 1000 years old vampire for crying out loud,I was old enough to date whoever I wanted.I whispered into Damon`s ear.  
"You look very handsome tonight,sir."He smirked.

"You are the one,who looks gorgeous,milady."He said and I chuckled."Would you like to dance?" He asked,offering his hand.I smiled and took it. We went to dance floor and started dancing around,gracefully.  
We danced for a little while but then I caught Elena`s eyes and decided to warn her on my own.I took Damon`s hand and walked to her and Stephan.  
"Elena,Stephan."I said and they nodded."Elena,when are you going to see my Mother?"I asked and the doppelganger looked at me surprised that I had called her by her name . Twice.I smiled.

"Um...actually I was just heading upstairs."She said and shifted uncomfortably . Poor thing.  
"Okay and remember that you`ll have to tell me everything after that."I warned her and she quickly took Stephan`s hand and they moved through the crowd to get to the stairs.I looked at Damon,who smiled at me.  
"I wonder what Mother wants."I said and looked around. I looked at Becca,who was currently talking with that cute bartender from Mystic Gril -Matt.I smiled at her. Nice one,sis.

"Do you want to dance?"Asked Damon and I nodded.A slow song went on and I rested my head on his chest,while we swayed around. Everythingwas so peacefully,I could almost forget about Mother,about Klaus,about the doppelganger,about everyone except Damon. Suddenly my phone buzzed.I took it out of my purse and read the text message.

_"Come outside,we need to talk._  
_Kath"_

Why would she text me during the ball?What was so urgent?  
"Who was it?"Asked Damon.I showed him the text and he snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"Why doesn`t she leave you alone?"I kissed his cheek."I`m coming with you."He said and squeezed my hand.  
"No,I`m just going to see what she wants. Don `t worry."I said and moved around the guests to go outside.I went out in the cold night and looked around.I couldn`t see or hear Kath and I was starting to get worried.

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me.I turned around but there was no one there.I felt a breeze and then suddenly something sliced into my flesh.I felt incredibly strong pain coming from my heart.I moved my hands to my wound and felt warm blood on my hands.I didn`t know what was happening. Daggers and stakes were not supposed to work on me and Klaus and yet I could feel how the darkness was slowly starting to consume me. With last strength I turned around to face the person who had stabbed me.  
My eyes widen.

"Alexander?"And then the darkness consumed me.


	14. Blackness

**Hey guys. I`m so so so sorry that I`ve been as Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory says AFK (Away From Keyboard :D ) for so long but my computer broke and then I was busy working on my new story. BTW you should really go and check it out. I`s called Fistful Of Diamonds and I`ll really appreciate it. **

**Anyways, I hope you`ll like this chapter. :D :D**

**BPOV**

"Alexander?"I asked and then all became black. I wasn`t seeing anything nor I was hearing. It was just this blackness and that consuming pain I was feeling. It was burning

me from the inside, it was so terrible that I was willing to die. I was willing to everything so that the pain will stop. I wanted to scream but I couldn`t find my voice, I wanted to

move, to kick, to rip my heart out but I couldn't. I just couldn`t.

I don`t know how long I`ve stayed like , hours, months, years, decades, centuries.I couldn`t tell but I was so desparete. Finnaly I started hearing things. First it was

the slow breathing of someone next to me, then it was a low voice, ordering something to someone. Then it was quiet again, until that very voice, started calling my

name. Someone touched my hand and I felt a familiar tingling. So it was Damon. But how...how. I remembered Alexander stabbing me in the heart but even that didn`t make

sense. Alexander was dead and I knew it for sure. for crying out loud I saw his head. But I was also sure that the person, who had stabbed me was him. And how did this

stake worked on me, it wasn`t supposed to. Unless it was a special stake. And by special I mean a stake made by a witch and not any witch but the original one. You

see, it's not normal what we are and so the nature gave us all weaknesses. The normal vampires can die with a stake in their heart, my siblings are 'put to sleep', when they

are daggered, they can`t walk out in the sunlight and the vervain is toxic to them. But all of this things do not apply to us so what is our weakness? We have to have

one, right? So I asked my witch about it and she told me that she wasn`t very sure but probably the original witch could be our weakness. She could make us feel

pain. These were her exact words. She could make us feel pain. I guess that this was what she meant. I didn`t think about it a lot because we thought that Mother was

dead and then when she came back she was so sweet and caring and...I don`t know I suppose that I thought that for once no one is going to try to kill me. I guess I was

wrong. What a terrible mistake.

"Bella. Bella."I heard again. I tried to say something but I couldn`t. The only thing that I managed to do was to slightly squeeze his hand.

"Bella?"He almost cried."I thought you were dead."I struggled, I struggled to move, to let him know that I am okay. And I really was okay. Somehow the pain had decreased, it still hurted like hell but at least now I didn`t want to rip my heart out.

It took all of my will power to move my muscles and to open my eyes. I was met by two concerned icy blue orbs. As soon as he saw me open my eyes his lips were on mine. His kiss was expressing all of his emotions-his desperation, his relief, his love, his desire. Somehow I found the strength to tangle my hands into his silky hands and used them to drag him closer to me.

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. I quickly let go of Damon and looked at the intruder. Guess who I saw-Klaus, of course. The sight of him made my eyes tear up. He was standing there, looking at me with such concern and love that I felt my throat tighten.

"Ara,are you okay?"He asked and flashed himself in front of me. I quickly nodded and hugged him. It was so nice to not fight with him for a while. I really loved him and I missed him with all my soul but there were things that I wasn`t able to forget for now. Everything in him was familiar. His smell, his warmth, his arms, which were embracing me. Everything. It all made me think about the old days before we were turned and how simple everything was and then what happened though the years and what had just happened to me. I couldn`t breathe, I was overwhelmed with memories, with pain. I clutched my hands around him and let the tears of pain fall freely. He tighten his grip around me and rested his chin on my head. He slowly started rocking me, while I was crying like a baby. I hated crying, it made me look weak but I let myself cry this one time.

"Hush, hush Ara. You are okay now."He murmured in my ear."I`m so sorry, sister." He knew why I was crying. He felt it too. How did we manage to ruin everything between us? How? I knew that it wasn`t just his fault but how could I forget all the wrong things that he had done to me and to my family? I knew I couldn`t forgive him but I had to admit that I wanted it from all of my heart and soul. I knew that no matter of what he had done I could never hate him or kill him. Don`t get me wrong I still intended on making sure that he was going to pay but this few moments gave me hope that maybe we could fix what was broken between us. But only after I had had my revenge. I knew that by doing what I intended to do I could ruin all that had left between us but I just had to do it. And I knew that he wasn`t so innocent either. For example, what did he have to do with Edward?

That thought along with the thought of Alexander made me let go of Klaus. Maybe we could fix what was between us or maybe we were not going to be able to do it after I made sure that Elena was safe and had no children to continue the Petrova blood line.

I wiped my eyes and looked around. I immediately recognized where I was. After so many night in here how could I not? I was in Damon`s room. I turned around and looked at him. He smiled sympathetically, he knew everything about brother issues. I looked at Klaus again, his blue eyes, looking at me with mixture of unreadable emotions. I cocked my head to one side and tried to smile.

"Where are the others?"I asked and moved closer to Damon, who was sitting on the bed next to me. Klaus looked at me disapprovingly and I just smiled at him. I was still feeling slight pain in my chest and I definitely needed some blood.

"They went hunting. Maybe we should go too but not before we find out what happened to you. You`ve been unconscious for two weeks , Ara. We`ve been so worried." Two weeks? Really? I shifted in my spot and looked straight into Klaus` eyes.

"You killed Alexander, didn`t you? " I saw the surprise in his eyes that was quickly replaced by guilt. He looked down for a second and then looked at me again.

"You know that I did,Ara. And I`m terribly sorry."I nodded. I just needed reassurance. I knew that I wasn`t imagining things. I knew what I saw. It was Alexander, which meant that A he was some sort of a ghost or B,which was more likely, a witch had brought him back to live. I looked at Damon, who was looking somehow a little bit hurt.

"Is Elena safe?"He nodded."Good."I said and I took his hand into mine."I know that it sounds crazy but I`m sure that the person, who did this was Alexander. By the way with what did he stab me?" I asked and saw Damon`s eyes shift from hurt to angry, very angry. Oops that wasn`t good.

"He did this to you? I swear I`m going to find him and shove his heart into his sorry ass."He hissed. Despite the situation I couldn`t help but to smirk. I loved my man all protective. I looked over to my brother, who looked both furious and confused.

"It`s not possible,Ara. I killed him and how the fuck did he stab you? I thought that none of this things worked on us."

"Yeah, they don`t unless...where is Mother?" I asked and he looked at me surprised.

"You think she did this?" He asked and I nodded. Damon squeezed my hand and said in a low voice.

"How is this even possible?" I looked at Klaus and he nodded. I looked at our intertwined hands and said in a stern voice.

"Many years ago me and Klaus decided to find out everything possible about ourselves. We found out how to break the curse, about Katerina and we found out that nothing can harm us. The daggers are useless, the normal stakes don`t work on us and the sun and the vervain can`t hurt us. But everybody has to has his weakness, right? So I went to my witch with this question. She told me that apart from the stake from The Great Oak Tree, the only thing that can harm us is the Original Witch aka our dear, dear Mother. The witch`s exact words were-"She can make you feel pain." We didn`t think about it a lot because Mother was dead but now..."I trailed and looked at Damon. He looked incredibly mad. He looked at me and then looked at Klaus.

"What are we going to do? We can`t let her kill her."He said and pulled me closer to ,hey,hey, I really like the protective Damon but no one should act as if I `m incapable of taking care for myself.

"You are right. She is my Mother but Ara is more important. I suggest we wait for her to come home and then...bum... and she is dead."Klaus stated and started pacing around the room. Wait, wait, wait. I stood up and looked furiously at both of them.

"First, don`t act as if I`m not in the room and as if I didn`t care for myself for that last couple of hundred years, okay? And second, nobody is going to kill anybody. I`m almost one hundred percent that she is behind all of this and that she wants to screw with my mind, putting Alexander in the picture but we still shouldn`t rush things. We have to do it the smart way and Klaus, you know that she can be really dangerous when she is mad, right? How can we be sure that once we kill her she won`t come back to life and kill us?" I said and went in front of Klaus. The truth was that I knew that she was responsible for all of this. I remember that after she created us, she started to have terrible visions and called us abominations. She said that the spirits were angry with her, that we were not supposed to be alive. I didn`t give much thought to it as I was too busy controlling my thirst for blood.

It really hurt to know that my own Mother was trying to kill me. I looked down for a second, trying to compose my features than looked at Klaus, who had the same pained expression as I did. I took his big hand in mine and said in a small voice.

"We`ll figure this out, brother. I promise." He nodded and then we heard the front door opening. I squeezed his hand and turned around and went next to Damon. He put his hand around my waist and kissed my head.

"Is she awake, Nick?" Shouted Becca and stormed through the door. Behind her were Kol and Finn and they all grinned widely when they saw me. I smiled at them.

"She is." Laughed Klaus and Becca rushed to hug me. She squeezed me so tightly that my chest started to hurt again.

"Ouch." I murmured and she immediately released me and looked at me with concerned expression.

"Oh Ara, are you okay? What happened? Can you imagine what we felt when you didn`t come back to the ball and when we found you lying in the parking lot with a big stake in your heart?" She pulled me back in her embrace but this time she didn`t squeeze me so tightly. Kol, Finn and Klaus snickered behind her back and I just smiled and pulled Becca closer to me.

"I`m okay, Becky. And believe me that I have no idea what happened." I said and looked at Klaus. It was my 'this stays between us' look and he just nodded. We needed to find more information first. She let go of me and Kol and Finn came closer to me and hugged me. This made my eyes tear up again but this time I just squeezed them tightly and didn`t let the tears spill. They let me go and I went back in Damon`s embrace.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Damon and looked meaningfully at Klaus. He looked at me and then at Damon then at our siblings and then smiled.

"We go hunting. We haven`t fed in a few weeks and Ara really needs it." He said and nodded.

"Sounds good."Said Damon and smirked.

"Ooou no. Ara you are not going anywhere dressed like that."She said and pointed at my ball gown, which was now stained in blood. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don`t have any clothes here, Becky. " She smiled at me mischievously and went out of the room only to come back seconds later with a big duffel bag.

"Out." She commanded and pointed at the boys. Damon stuck his tongue at her and gave me a small peck on my lips. After they went out I opened the bag and took out the clothes .I quickly put them on and looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing brown boots, vintage pale pink skirt, white t- shirt and yellow crochet cardigan. My hair was complete mess so I put it in a cute retro, looking braid **(AN: Pictures and tutorial on my profile :D)**. When I was done, I went down and took Damon`s hand into mine.

"You look beautiful." He murmured in my ear and I smiled happily. I looked over to Klaus and he nodded.

"Let`s eat some humans." Said Damon and we all laughed. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and I flashed myself in front of it and opened it.

You must be kidding me. Enough with the drama today, people!

"We need to talk, Ara."

**Well I hope you liked it. Please, please review :D.**


	15. Girlfriends

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. They mean so much to me. **

**I hope that you`ll enjoy this chapter :D.**

**BPOV**

"Kath? What are you doing here?"I said, knowing that she would never set foot near my dear,dear brother. Speaking of which. I turned around and saw him smile like the Cheshire Cat. He started walking to us slowly, threateningly, I quickly turned my head around and saw how Katerina stared at Klaus with wild horror. I reached out and took her hand into mine. I squeezed it, trying to make her understand that no one would hurt her when I am around. She looked at me for a brief second and then looked at Klaus again. He was now right behind me, he moved a little and leaned on the doorframe.

"Здравей Катерина." (Hello Katerina.) He said in a low voice and Kath trembled with fear. I slowly turned my head towards my brother.

"Brother? Don`t be such a dick, please. You are not going to hurt Katerina. Am I clear? I was the one, who turned her, if you want revenge, come and get it, Brother. But we both know what happened the last time you crossed me, don`t we" I cocked my head to one side and looked him with my best bitch look. His eyes shone with anger, mixed with some sort of a guilt. He slowly nodded, looked at Katerina and then looked at me.

"Okay, Sister. But only because you put it so nicely." He said with sarcasm and I smiled at him sweetly.

"Anytime for you, Nick." I said, using Rebekah`s nickname for him. I turned towards Katherine. I wasn`t mad at her, I was sure that the text I got on the night of the ball wasn`t from her. I was just too stupid to believe it."What`s going on?" I asked her and she squeezed my hand.

"Can we talk in private, please? I`m not comfortable with speaking in front of a room full of people trying to kill me."She nodded towards Klaus and Damon, who were standing behind us. I had to laugh despite the situation because they were looking exactly the same. Hands crossed in front of them, angry eyes, furrowed brows. I quickly nodded.

"We are going outside to talk. No eavesdropping, please." I said. I took Kath`s hand and we started running towards our place. Once we were there I released her hand and looked at her with raised brow.

"Soo... what`s up?" I asked and suddenly was in Katherine's bone crushing hug. I gasped in surprise but then pulled her closer to me, resting my head on her shoulder. We stayed like that for a minute or two and then she released me, putting her both hands on my shoulders.

"I should be asking you this, Ara! You were stabbed! How... how is that even possible? Are you okay? Do you know who did it?" She almost yelled and then hugged me again. I laughed at her and then pulled back, taking her hand and dragging her down on the grass.

"I`m okay, Kath. Don`t worry about me. And... well I think I might know who is responsible for this. You remember what my witch told me about our us, the hybrids? That the Original Witch is our greatest weakness?" She nodded and cocked her head to one side.

"Are you telling me that your mother is behind this?" I nodded. I looked at the blue sky, remembering how me and Klaus used to watch the clouds all the time as kids. I shook my head, shaking these thought out of my head and looked back at Kath.

" I think that it`s her. It has to be. Do you know who stabbed me? Alexander! How is that even possible, he is so very dead. I saw his head...unless someone resurrected him, a witch strong enough to bring him back after 500 hundred years. Do you know another witch that can do this kind of stuff? I don`t."I shook my head and looked at her." But there is something wrong with all of this. She is being so obvious about everything, she was acting strange, she was looking worn off from casting hard spells, she was disappearing all the time... it seems odd. If she wanted to kill us, she could have done it by now. Why is she doing this to us, Kath?" I almost cried in desperation and stood up, starting to pace around the meadow. I was trying very hard not to lose it again. The meadow still looked like hell, thanks to my last visit here. I stopped and looked at Katerina, who was still sitting, where I left her. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, which were the same as Elena`s . Suddenly a light turned on in my head. Elena. We never found out what my mother told her. Maybe she knew something new. I went to Kath and sat down next to her. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. I had all the time in the world to think about it later. Now I wanted to know what was the real reason for my best friend`s sudden visit.

"I`m sorry for that. Now. Tell me why are you really here, Katerina." Her eyes widen and she looked down for a second, shifting nervously. Nervous? I`ve never seen Katherine nervous before. Frighten, yes but never nervous. She looked at me and I smiled widely at her. "What is bothering you, dear?" I reached for her hand and decided to try to calm her down by using her mother language. I knew that she really missed Bulgaria , she mourned for her family, for her lost baby, that she never touched, for her friends. So one day I decided that we should go to Bulgaria. I had never been there and I was curious. Beautiful little country. We stayed there for a few years, I learned the language, we found her siblings, we travelled through the country. We had wonderful time. I squeezed her hand and she looked down." Катерина? Моля те кажи ми какво те притеснява. Знаеш че можеш да ми кажеш всичко. Хайде мила, кажи ми. Тайна ли е? Хайде, убиваш ме!" ( Katerina? Please tell me what`s bothering you. You know that you can tell me everything. Come on dear, tell me. Is it a secret? Come on, you are killing me!) She looked at me surprised that I had said that in Bulgarian. A small smile crept up her face. She shifted a little and looked straight into my eyes.

"Срещнах един мъж. Вампир. Аз... аз се влюбих в него. Никога не съм обичала така, Ара. Нито Стефан, нито Деймън." (I met a man. A vampire. I... I fell in love with him. I `ve never loved anyone like that, Ara. Neither Stephan nor Damon.) I looked at her surprised. Why was she nervous to tell me something like that? I was so happy for her. I hugged her and then kissed her cheek.

"Толкова се радвам за теб, Кат! Това е прекрасно! Защо се притесняваше да ми кажеш?" (I`m so happy for you, Kath! This is wonderfull! Why were you so nervous to tell me?) She looked at me and swallowed hardly. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. I smiled at her encouragingly and she raised her brown eyes to meet my blue ones.

"Because it`s Edward, Ara."

Oh.

**Hey, hey. I hope you liked it. Sorry that it is so short. Please review and tell me if you like Katerina and Edward as a couple. :D **


	16. Surprises

**I hope you`ll like it. Please review.**

"Oh." I said and she looked at me expectantly. I stared at her for a few seconds and then jumped on my feet, starting to pace around the meadow. My head was spinning. I honestly didn`t know how to react.

My vampire ex started to date my vampire best friend. Cool, right? I wasn`t jealous, I was incredibly concerned. Last week he claims that he is not giving up on me and the next he dates my best friend? What was wrong with him? Was this some sort of a wicked revenge? I couldn`t let him do this to Kath. I know that she looks all tough and that she breaks hearts like a pro but this is actually a act. Believe me or not she cried herself to sleep for a few months after she left the Salvatore`s. I didn`t want her to be hurt. I had to do something to make sure myself.

I stopped dead in my tracks and smiled like a villain. I knew exactly what to do. My smile grew wider. Mm... that would definitely work. But I had to do it later. I was still really thirsty and I was weak and I couldn`t afford to be weak right now plus I had to visit the doppelganger and I really wanted to spend some time with Damon. In private, if you know what I mean. I turned around to look at Kath, who was still sitting where I left her, looking at me impatiently. I sighed and went to sit next to her.

"So?" She asked me with a nervous voice. I smiled at her and took her hand into mine. I wasn`t going to tell her what I intended on doing. She would have tried to stop me and I was in a kind of a rush. I could practically feel the flames of hunger in my throat. And I noticed that I wasn`t as fast as I was supposed to be and that I wasn`t hearing everything as I used to. These were all sings of hunger. God, I couldn`t wait to sink my teeth in someone`s neck. I smirked at the thought but then shook my head lightly and looked at Kath again.

"I don`t mind, Kath. I want you to be happy and if you really love him, i don`t mind." I said and shrugged my shoulders. She grinned widely and hugged me tightly. I smiled at her. "Okay sweetie. I really need to go back now. They will get impatient." She laughed and kissed my cheek. I started running back to the house.

Once I was there, I quickly opened the door only to find Klaus and Damon waiting for me, frozen in their angry positions. I couldn`t help but to laugh at them. Damon walked to me and kissed me. I smiled through the kiss. Someone missed me. I was just starting to enjoy the kiss, when Damon pulled away. I frowned and he smirked at me, pointing to Klaus, who was looking at me murderously. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him sweetly. I took Damon`s hand into mine.

"So what did the bitch want?" Asked Damon and Klaus moved a step closer to us.

"Yeah. Good question, mate." Said Klaus and patted Damon`s shoulder. When did they become such close friends? I thought that they hated each other. Not that I minded or anything, I was just surprised.

"Later. Now I need to eat. I `m starvinggg." They both nodded their heads and I looked at my watch. It was 8 pm. Which meant that the Grill would be full. Perfect. I smiled and nodded my head towards the door. We flashed ourselves in my car and I sped towards the Grill.

As I predicted , it was full. We exchanged glances and simultaneously split up in different directions. I looked around and spotted a hot guy, sitting alone on the bar, drinking like there is no tomorrow. Perfect. I smiled and started walking towards him. I quickly sat next to him and ordered a few shots. The bartender looked me from head to toe and I admit that he was really hot but he wasn`t my prey tonight. The guy next to me was. I looked at him. He was in his late twenties, he was hot, had blue eyes (Very good.) ,black hair and muscular body. Sounds familiar, right?

He looked towards me and I smiled. He leaned on the counter and smirked at me, checking me out from head to toe.

"Can I buy you a drink, beautiful." I smirked. Compliments never get old.

"Sure. I`m Bella by the way."I said and reached out my hand for him to shake.

"I`m Jeffery. What is a young lady like you doing here alone?" I scanned the room for Damon, who was talking to a blonde girl with blue eyes. I shook my head slightly. I guess that we were both trying to replace each other.

I looked at Jeffery, who was expecting me to answer.

" I just stopped for a drink." Oh boy you have no idea. He ordered a few more shots and I could sense that he wanted to flirt with me some more but I was soooo hungry and a bar full of humans didn`t help a lot. Suddenly a band came on stage and started playing some sort of a music. It sounded more like a dying cat. I decided to take this as opportunity to get out of here.

I reached out and touched his hand. He smiled at me and I leaned closer to him.

"Do you want to get out of here? So that we can go somewhere more...private." He grinned at me and I took his hand, practically dragging him out. We went out from the back exit and as soon as we were out I pushed him to a wall, sandwiching him between it and me. He smirked, thinking that I would kiss him or something. Mmm...wrong guess, sweetheart.

I looked into his eyes, concentrating.

"Don`t scream, love." I said and felt my fangs extend. I didn`t lose time and sank my teeth into his soft flesh. God, this was sooo good. I felt the warm blood warming my dead body, fueling it with new powers. Jeffery`s pulse started to slow down so I let go of him. I wiped my mouth and did a my little trick. I pierced my index finger with one of my fangs and gently put it on his wound, my blood immediately healing his wound.

"You forget about me and that I bit you. You only remember that you got really drunk and you passed out for a few minutes. Now go home." He nodded and I went back into the Grill. The awful band was still playing and I started looking for Damon and Klaus. I finally spotted them, sitting on the bar drinking and laughing like best friends. Now this was suspicious. I sat next to them and leaned my forehead on my hand.

"Are you ready? This music is killing me." They just shook their heads and each one of them took one of my hands and squeezed it lightly.

"We are ready, Sister." Good. I started dragging them out of the Grill. Once we were out I sighted from relief. This music drove me crazy even my head started pounding from pain. We flashed into the car and I drove us to our mansion. I looked at Klaus.

"Sleep tight, Brother. We have a few more things to do." I said and he looked at me with raised brow. He still wasn`t moving and I rolled my eyes and motioned to him to get out. Why was he acting like a such kid? He was so annoying and plus that my head still hurt like hell. Why was I having a headache? I was a vampire. Hmm...maybe I was still weak from being unconscious for two weeks and all. Yeah, I was going to have a few blood bags later.

"Goodnight, Brother." I said and he rolled his eyes but finally got out of the car. Damon just shrugged his shoulders and I started driving,

"Where are we going, beautiful?" Asked Damon and I smiled at him. He was leaning on the window and he was literally dripping with sex. Bedroom wait for us.

"To your house. I need to speak with the doppelganger plus my house is too crowded." I said and winked at him. He didn`t say anything just smirked even wider.

Once we were there, we got out of the car. I inhaled deeply and my eyes grew wider. Blood. I looked at Damon, who looked as confused as I was. I took his hand and we flashed in front of the door. He pushed it open and I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Stephan had a few stakes in him, fortunately not in his heart and his neck was snapped and Elena. Oh God , Elena. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood with a knife in her stomach. On the ground in front of her was lying a blood red rose with a card next to it. There was only one word on it.

_Arabella. _

**Soo? How was it? Please review. :D**


	17. A Rose From The Past

**Hey guys. I hope you like this long, long chapter. :D**

BPOV

"Arabella." I murmured, unable to move, my eyes fixed on the rose and the card. It made me sick to my stomach just to look at them. I knew now for sure that I didn`t hallucinate on the night of the ball. It was _him_. I guess that till this very moment a big part of me thought that seeing him was a fragment of my imagination or that my mother had made a spell so that someone could look exactly like him but this…no one else knew about it. It was our little thing.

My throat clenched and my eyes filled with burning tears. Why was he doing this to me? Why Mother was doing this to me? I know that I said that I was over him but it wasn`t quite true. I mean, Damon was my mate and I was ready to kill anyone, who dared to look at him in a way I didn't like but Alexander was my first love and I really loved him in a way that was different from the way I loved Damon.

My love for Alexander was innocent, pure. I was 500 hundred years old back then but I was new in the relationship thing. I wasn't a virgin, of course, but I was used to just sleep with men not love them.

And even if I didn't want to be with him anymore, even if I had Damon, I still couldn`t forget him. And how could I? I never got the chance to say goodbye to him. Plus I had spent most of my life planning how to revenge his death.

My muscles were blocked. I couldn`t move. With my peripheral vision I saw Damon, who was biting his wrist and feeding Elena with his blood. He looked at me with a worried expression but I couldn't bring myself to say something. What could I say? I`m having a massive break down because my first love is trying to kill me. Because I still care about him? Because he left me our rose? I couldn`t say something like that, right?

My eyes blurred from the tears and my heart clenched. I looked at the rose again and then I flashed myself in front of it, kneeling down. I slowly reached out my hand and touched it gently. I took the rose in my hand and let out a broken sob. My tears were streaming down my face, falling on the blood red surface of the rose. I squeezed my eyes as memories flooded my mind.

_Flashback _

_London, 1492_

_"Miss Bell? A gentleman is waiting for you in the gardens." I turned around to look at my maid. She smiled at me and bowed slightly. I shook my head with a smile, remembering all the times I had told her not to call me miss and definitely not to bow every time she sees me. I think that she was doing it only to annoy me. Her name was Lucinda but everybody called her Lucy and she wasn't just my maid, she was also my best friend and my witch. Powerful one. She was in her twenties, had beautiful long brown hair and amazing green forest eyes that now looked at me with adoration and excitement. _

_"Did the gentleman introduce himself, Lucy?" I asked and wondered who could it be. We didn't expect anyone today and it was far too late for unexpected visitors. Lucy shook her head with a smirk. What was going on with her today? She rarely smiled let alone smirk. I cocked my head to one side and looked at her with suspicion. She smiled even wider and blushed a little. Seriously, what was going on with her? She looked down for a second and I noticed that she was hiding her right hand behind her back. She looked back at me with a smile._

_"He told me to give you this." She said and showed me what she was hiding. I grinned and reached my hand to take the beautiful blood red rose from her hands. I took it and just stared at it for a few seconds, admiring its beauty. A small card was attached to it and I turned it around, smiling even wider._

_**Arabella. **_

_My heart started beating like crazy. He was here! He made it! That was all I could think about. I was so happy. Earlier this day I received a letter from him, in which he was saying that he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to come and see me because his brother had some sort of a problem. I knew that I had no right to feel like this but I was mad. Really mad at his brother for taking him away from me. After this I was in a bad mood all day. In the beginning I was furious, I went into the woods and completely ruined a small part of it, then I was just plain mean and snapped at my siblings and in the afternoon I was so sad that I bit one of the maids. I thought that the blood will make me feel better but it only made me feel like a monster. Was I really that spoiled? So when things didn't go my way I snapped and hurt people? I compelled the maid to forget and sat down on the floor, starting to cry quietly. I didn't know what was happening to me. Everything was so new to me, I was scared. I didn't want to admit it but I was. The powerful hybrid that every supernatural creature feared was scared. To death. _

_He still didn't know about me and I was terrified that once I tell him, he`ll never look at me the same way he did. I feared that the love and adoration in his eyes will be replaced by fear, hatred and disgust. _

_"Miss Bell? Are you okay?" Asked Lucy and I shook my head, returning in the present. I nodded my head and turned around and opened a small box, placed on the small table in my room. I opened it and took out the other 30 cards, identical to the one I was holding in my hand. 31 cards for the 31 days, in which we knew each other. 31 roses for the 31 days, in which we were in love. _

_He came to our house every single day since the ball wearing one single blood red rose with a card attached to it. I quickly put today`s card into the box then removed the thorns from the rose and gently put it into my braided hair. I quickly looked at the mirror. I was wearing a white dress with black embroidery on the bust, my golden hair was curled and braided beautifully and on my wrist I was wearing a bracelet that my mother had given to me on my last human birthday. _

_I turned around to look at Lucy, who was watching at me with amusement._

_"How do I look darling?" I asked and she smiled at the way I had called her. _

_"You look dashing, Miss Bell." She said and I smiled at her lovingly. I took a deep breath, kissed her cheek and then went out of my room._

_I started walking down the stairs agonizingly slow, I had to remember to walk with a human/lady pace. I looked around and spotted Klaus and Katerina, who were talking near the fireplace. Hearing me, my_ _brother looked at me with a smile. Katerina looked at him then trailed his gaze to me and smiled warmly at me. I returned her smile, thinking how nice she was and how sorry I was that tomorrow was the night of the ritual. My other siblings decided to go away before the ritual so now it was only me and Klaus._

_"Hello Sister. Where are you going?" Asked Klaus and I stopped, looking at him. I hesitated for a second. I knew that Klaus didn't like him, we were fighting over him every single day. But then I raised my head and looked at him boldly. _

_" I`m going out in the gardens, Brother. I don't know when I am going to be back so don't wait for me." I said and watched as his eyes started to burn with anger. _

_"Are you going out with him?" He hissed and I smirked at him, which made him even more angry. It was amusing to watch him transform from a loving brother to a angry monster._

_"Yes, Brother. Do you have problem with that?" I snapped and almost flashed myself to the door, not wanting us to have this conversation again. I was too busy being happy right now. I opened the door and took a deep breath. The cold air smelled like roses and I smiled widely. I quickly went down the stairs and started walking through the gardens, wanting to get to our place as soon as possible. _

_I was so close to him, my heart was beating like a hammer and my pace was getting faster. A group of trees were blocking my view and I was getting more inpatient every second. I passed the trees and was finally able to see him. He was standing next to the beautiful fountain, surrounded by white rose gardens. _

_He heard me and turned around, his face lightning up by his huge smile. I smiled and then practically ran to him. He opened his hands and I went straight into his embrace. His hands tightened around me and he spun me around, my ringing laughter echoing around. He set me down, laughing on his own. I was so happy to finally be with him and by the look in his eyes he was happy too. My right hand caressed his cheek and he leaned his head into it, putting his own hand over mine, rubbing small circles with his thumb. _

_My smile was so big that my mouth was starting to hurt me. We just stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying the time we shared. I was looking at him, thinking how perfect he was. He had beautiful grey eyes that looked like thunderstorm when he was mad and gorgeous silky brown hair. He was tall and muscular and always made me feel safe even though I could crush him in small pieces. _

_His eyes sparkled with joy and I was extremely flattered that I made him feel this way. His other hand tightened around my waist and pulled me closer to him, joining our lips. My hands tangled in his hair and his right hand moved to my neck. Right now everything was perfect in Arabella`s world. The man of my dreams was kissing me, on the next day Klaus and I were going to break the curse that was torturing as for the past 500 years, then I was going to tell Alexander everything and somehow right now, in this very moment I felt like that no matter what I intended to say to him, he`ll always love me. _

_We finally broke the kiss so that we could catch our breaths. He grinned at me with one of his brilliant smiles. He touched my face gently._

_"I missed you my love" He said and his words rung in my mind, making me smile widely again. So I wasn't the only one, who missed him like crazy. He missed me too. I stroked his silky hair._

_"I missed you too love." I said and cocked my head slightly to one side. He stepped back and looked at me from head to toe, his eyes sparkling with owe and adoration. His eyes stopped at the rose in my hair and his lips extended in a wide smile._

_"I see that you liked my present." He said and gently touched the rose. I took his hand into mine and started pulling him towards the bench we usually sat on. _

_"I always do. They are so beautiful." I said with owe and slightly touched it. He smiled and crossed his legs._

_"Not as much as you." He said and I blushed. Compliment never get old. He touched my cheek and smiled lovingly. He once told me that he loved this reaction._

_"Alexander? Why are you giving me these roses? I mean I love them but why roses?" I asked and he blushed on his own. What? Alexander blushing? I have never seen him blush. He looked down and my lips extended in a huge smirk. I perfectly knew why he was giving me roses, I knew their meaning but I wanted to hear it from him. I put my index finger under his chin and raised it gently. I looked into his eyes and was once again tempted to compel him but quickly shook this thought from my head. I wasn't like this anymore, I had never compelled him and I never intended to do it. I really loved him and didn't want to mess with his feeling. _

_I gently touched his furrowed brows then stroked his hair again, trying to make him feel better. I smiled encouragingly and he took my hand into his._

_" I give you these roses Bell because they symbolize my eternal love for you. The desire and the passion I feel for you my love. It also symbolizes devotion. Because my Bell I will never love anyone like I love you. You captivated me and I will be devoted to you forever." He said and took both of my hands into his, looking me with his stormy grey eyes that were now full with love and passion. My throat clenched and my eyes filled with tears. I was so happy to hear his confession but it also hurt me to think how honest he was with me and how I wasn't completely with him. What he didn't know was that roses also symbolized secrets. And I had so many. I once promised Klaus that I`ll wait until after the ritual to tell him. My brother didn't want anything to go wrong and I agreed just because I was tired to fight with him constantly. But what if Alexander was terrified by me. My previous confidence was now gone. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't. _

_I squeezed my eyes and tears started streaming down my face. Alexander`s smile disappeared and was replaced by a concerned expression. He reached his hand and wiped my tears._

_"Are you alright love? Did I say something wrong? Do you want me to go?" He asked and I looked at him horrified by his proposal. I took his hands into mine and tightened my grip around them. How could he think something like this. I tried to smile and wiped my tears._

_"You didn't say anything wrong. Quite the opposite actually. I am crying Alexander because I`ve never been so happy in my entire life." I said and my eyes filled with tears again. He grinned widely and pulled me closer to him, kissing me with great passion. My hands once again found their way to his hair and pulled him closer to me. He pulled away to look at my eyes with happiness. He touched the rose in my hair and then pulled me in his embrace. _

_We stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying each other, I could hear his heart, which made me feel alive again. I didn't want to think about tomorrow, about the ritual ,about telling Alexander, about my jealous brother, about anything other than Alexander`s warmth that was slowly consuming me._

_After what it seemed hours, Alexander kissed my head and moved so that he could see my eyes. He smiled a little bit sadly and I instantly became worried. I questioned him with my eyes._

_"I wish we could stay like that forever but you have to go back to your house or your brother will come here and personally kill me." I laughed at his silly thought. My brother would never do something like this. He knew that he shouldn't cross me plus I couldn't think of a reason for him to want to hurt me like that. I squeezed Alexander`s hand and smiled sadly on my own. I didn't want to leave him but I knew I have to. I stood up and dragged him with me. I touched his cheek and smiled sadly._

_"I know but I don't want to leave you. Will you come tomorrow to see me?" I asked already knowing his answer. He leaned down and kissed my cheek lovingly. I blushed and he laughed._

_"Of course I will my Bell." He said and I pulled him down for our goodnight kiss. With one last peck on the list I left him, staring to walk toward my house._

_I climbed up the stairs and opened the door. I smiled and started walking towards the stairs leading to my room. But I was interrupted by an angry, angry voice._

_"You are late again." Klaus hissed and my eyes blurred from my anger. Who did he think he was? I wasn't his property. I turned around slowly, giving him my furious look. He flinched back a little but still looked at me with anger._

_"And? What is your problem Brother. I`m not five years old for God`s sake! I`m 500 hundred years old, you can`t order me what to do. Am I clear Nicklaus?" I asked in a low voice and cocked my head to one side. He narrowed his eyes and growled quietly._

_"I don't want you to see him Ara. Okay? I don't like him and I want you to break up with him. You love him, I can see it in your eyes, when you talk about him and this is driving me insane. Love is our greatest weakness, he is your greatest weakness Sister. Don't you understand?" He shouted and I growled in anger. I flashed myself in front one of the tables and pushed it down, breaking it I pieces. I looked at Klaus, my eyes burning with anger._

_"Stop talking to me like this! I will never break up with him Brother. I love him and this will never change. Don't you want me to be happy?" I asked and he shook his head violently. My vision blurred again and I pushed one of the chairs. " You are wrong Nicklaus, love may be your greatest weakness but love makes me stronger. Because if you hurt Alexander, I will ruin you." I shouted and flashed myself in my room. I slammed the door, almost breaking it in pieces. Why was he acting like this? Why couldn't he just except the fact that I was happy with Alexander? I growled again and went to the window, trying to calm myself down. From my window I could see the rose garden, where Alexander and I had our meeting earlier. I leaned my forehead on the cold glass, remembering every single thing from our time together. _

_I took a deep breath and decided to call for Lucy. I needed to speak with someone. I went out of my room and started wondering around the mansion, calling Lucy`s name. I finally spotted one of the maids and called her to me._

_"Have you seen Lucy?" I asked and her face showed nothing but confusion. She shook her head slightly._

_"I don't know who you are talking about Miss Bell." She said and looked at her with anger. Why was she lying to me? What was happening? I wasn't in a mood for jokes. I pushed her to the wall and looked her into her eyes, compelling her to tell me the truth._

_"Where is my maid Lucy?" I hissed and the girl`s eyes widen in fear. She shook her head again._

_"I don't know. Your maid is called Karolin." I released the girl, confusion replacing the anger. What was going on? This had to be Klaus` fault. I growled again and went directly into my room. I sat on my bed, wondering what to do now._

_I was so tired that I decided to deal with it in the morning. _

_Suddenly a knock on the door woke me up. I sat up in my bed and sighed. I couldn't even have a good sleep around here. I went to the door and opened it slightly. Once I saw who was at the door I rolled my eyes and went back to my bed._

_Klaus opened the door and entered my room. He smiled at me apologetically._

_"I`m sorry Ara. Don't be mad at me, please. Will you come with me downstairs? I have something for you." He said and for a second I thought that I saw something wrong in his eyes but then it was replaced with pure hope and I decided to give him a chance. He was my brother after all. I smiled at him and took his hand into mine._

_"Alright Brother." I said and he squeezed my hand. We flashed into the living room and I instantly smelled fresh blood. Yummy. He brought me something to eat. I smiled at him and he told me to close my eyes. After a few seconds he touched my hands, signalizing that I can open them. He was holding a big white box with a huge red bow on top of it. I smiled widely. I just loved presents._

_"What is inside the box Brother?" I asked and looked at him. My smile disappeared at sight of him. His eyes were filled with a wicked joy. He looked like a mad man. I took a step back, not knowing what to do. I had never seen my brother look like that. My throat clenched._

_"What is inside the box Brother?" I asked again, this time my voice filled with worry. He cocked his head to one side and I gasped at the look in his eyes. He looked like he was crazy._

_"Something that will fix everything." He said quietly and my belly clenched. He reached out the box for me to take and I looked at him for a second before taking it. _

_I took a deep breath and opened the box._

_No words could express what I was feeling. My eyes widen in horror and my arms and hands became absolutely numb. The box slipped from my hands and fell down with a quiet thud. My hands flew to my mouth, trying to suppress my scream from pure horror. _

_Two grey eyes were staring at me from the floor, two grey eyes that I had adored, two grey eyes that had looked at me with great love just a few hours ago._

_Alexander… Alexander… Alexander… Alexander. His head on the floor. His blood all over the box. Burning tears started streaming down my face, loud sobs shaking me from head to toe. What did he ever do to Klaus? What was his only mistake?_

_Falling in love with me._

_My heart started beating like a hammer, my head started pounding and my eyes blurred from the unbelievable rage I was feeling. I was seeing red, all I could think about was hurting Nicklaus the way he hurt me. Hurt. Him. _

_I slowly raised my eyes to look at him. My body was shaking and my eyes were burning from hatred. Nicklaus raised his eyes to meet mine, his sick smile disappearing immediately. Something in his eyes changed, the look the craziness disappearing being replaced by fear, horror, guilt and a little bit of happiness. HAPPY?! He had NO right to be happy. He had only right to feel the pain I was going to make him feel._

_I growled loudly and he stepped back, looking even more scared. I knew how I looked, an angel of death. I knew that he had never seen me this furious before and I was hoping that he`ll understand how much he crossed the line this time. _

_He couldn't be killed but I could make him feel pain. Pain. That was what I was feeling right now. Pain. Soon he was going to feel it too._

_I flashed myself in front of him, my both hands grasping his collar. I pulled him down._

_"You are going to pay." I growled and pushed him to the wall. He hit his head really hard into the wall but stood up and flashed himself in front of me, grasping my hands._

_"You can`t kill me Sister, remember?" He asked, anger returning into his eyes. The word "Sister" made me sick to my stomach. I pulled my hands away from his and growled._

_"I`m not your sister anymore." His anger shifted to confusion then to sadness, regret only to become anger again. He reached out for my hands but I was faster. I flashed in front of the broken table and took one big piece of wood. He saw what I intended to do and tried to stop me but again- I was faster._

_I went behind his back and stabbed him in his stomach then took another stake and stabbed him in his heart then another one in his hand and another in his right leg. His face was scrunched in pain, his eyes full of anger. He started removing the stakes but today I was stronger than him because my anger was fueling me with new powers. I flashed myself in front of the broken table and started breaking the chairs. I took two big stakes than flashed behind him. He turned around, his fangs extending, showing his rage. My own fangs extended and I growled at him. He tried to go to the table to pick a stake on his own but I kicked him hard in the stomach and he flew across the room, crushing into the opposite wall. I used this opportunity, I flashed myself in front of him and leaned down because he was still lying on the floor. I stabbed him hard in his stomach, twisting the stake to make his pain even worse. He groaned from pain and I twisted harder._

_"Why did you do it Nicklaus? Why? What did he ever do to you?" I twisted it to right, earning another groan. His eyes were almost closed, full with pain. He lost so much blood that he wasn't able to fight me, not know when I was so furious. My eyes blurred from my tears as I stabbed Klaus into his heart with all the force I had. He cried from pain and I twisted it again. Tears were now streaming down my face but I didn't care. " You are going to pay for what you did to me Nicklaus." I said in a low voice and then quickly snapped his neck. I knew that it won`t hold him for a very long time but it was still something._

_I let a broken sob, chancing a glance towards Alexander`s head. My legs couldn't hold me anymore so I just sunk down, starting to cry. I couldn't stop thinking about our last kiss. What was I going to do without him? My sobs were getting louder and I started shaking violently. I hated him. I hated Klaus. How could he do something like that? I wanted to rip him limp by limp. I. Wanted. Revenge. And I was going to get it. _

_I stopped crying. Crying was not going to help me, revenge was. I knew what I had to do now._

_I looked at my hands that were covered in blood, the same color as the rose in my hair._

_End of Flashback_

"Bella? Bella, BELLA!" Someone shouted and shook my shoulder violently. I opened my eyes and realized that I was still holding the rose in my hands. My eyes were still full with tears after remembering this moment of my life. The most terrible one. I was damaged. I could never be this Miss Bell I was once. Never.

I turned around slowly to meet two concerned blue orbs. Seeing Damon was the last drop. What if I lost him too? What was I going to then? My eyes filled with tears again and I just reached out for Damon. He quickly pulled me in his warm embrace and his familiar warmth and smell made me feel safe. I tightened my grip around him, remembering how easy I lost Alexander. I was never going to let this happen to my mate. Never.

Damon started stroking my hair and whispering comforting words in my ear and soon enough I stopped crying. We stayed like this for a long time, Damon just rocking us back and forth.

"Are you okay? You scared me to death. What happened?" He asked with concern. I pulled away to look him in the eyes. I realized that losing him will hurt millions times worse than losing Alexander. I loved Damon so much and I needed to protect him, even if this meant to find a way to kill my brother. I reached out and stroked his hair.

"I just had a moment. A moment, which reminded me why I came here in the first place." I made an attempt to smile. He looked at me with confusion. " Klaus is never going to hurt anybody else that I love. Especially you. I can`t lose you Damon. I will never be able to live through it." I half sobbed and he pulled me to his embrace again.

"Hush, hush. Everything is going to be alright my love." He said in a quiet voice and did I imagine or I really heard the threat in his voice. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He was hiding something, I could see it his eyes. He saw the way I was looking at him and quickly looked down. I was just about to asked, when luckily for him someone knocked on the door. He flashed himself and opened it.

I stood up and looked around. Elena and Stephan weren`t here but by their low breathings I supposed that they were in Stephan`s room. How long was I gone?

"Bella?" Damon asked and I looked towards him. He looked confused and I wondered what was wrong. "A girl here is asking for you." I raised my eyebrow and slowly went to the door.

I gasped in surprise. Long brown hair, forest green eyes…

"Lucy?"


	18. Change of Point of View

**Hey guys. I`m so, so, so sorry that it took me so long to update but I had a writer`s block. I just couldn't think of anything good. Anyway…I hope you`ll like it.**

**KPOV (Kol)**

"Can I join you?" I raised my head and looked at Rebekah. She smiled and nodded her head towards the girl in my arms. I shrugged my shoulders and sank my teeth in her hot flesh. She tasted soooo good, I could barely think about something else. I felt Becca sitting next to me and taking the girl`s hand in hers, biting her wrist. She quietly moaned at the taste and I smiled.

Currently I was in Klaus` living room, sitting on his couch, eating one of his maids or whatever he wanted to call his walking blood bags, dying out of boredom. He was nowhere to be seen , Ara was with her boyfriend, who, by the way, I thought was incredibly annoying and beneath her, Elijah was somewhere, searching for the weapon that almost killed Ara, Mother was being weird all locked up in her room, doing her juju, Finn was sitting in the other corner of the room, reading one of his stupid books, periodically glancing at me with disgust and Becca…well… I guess she was feeling the same way as I did.

After a few more minutes, I felt the girl`s heart starting to beat slower and slower and I figured out that soon she was going to be dead but I decided to be good and keep her alive for a few more days so I pushed her away. She fell on the floor and Becca looked at me with outraged expression.

"Hey, I wasn't finished." She reached out for the girl put I slapped her hands, laughing at her expression. She frowned and I stuck my tongue at her."What`s wrong with you?" She stood up and wiped her mouth.

"Nothing. I just want to save her for a few more days. She is tasty." She pressed her lips in a straight line but soon nodded, seeing my point. I bit my wrist and fed the girl, she opened her eyes and I quickly compelled her to forget what had just happened.

I looked around. Finn was looking at us with disgust. He was such a buzz killer but he has always been one sooo I didn't even waste my precious breath to tell him to mind his own business. I looked at Rebekah, who was lying on the couch with a bored expression. I let out a deep breath and went to her, motioning to her to move. She just looked at me with almost tired expression and I sighed moving her legs myself.

"Sister? Amuse me." She just laughed at me. "No, I`m serious. I`m so bored…let`s torture someone." A smile crept her face and she cocked her head to one side.

"That is actually a good idea. I didn't know that you were able of having one of them." I narrowed my eyes and she smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha. You are so funny." I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes." Who should be our amusement toy . What about your ball date. Matt, was it?" I said only to irritate her but I definitely didn't expect this kind of reaction. Her eyes filled with anger and she stood up, putting her bitch face on. I watched with amusement how she started shaking from anger and how her eyes narrowed, full with threat . She looked…scary. A sarcastic smile crept up my face. Was she serious? Did she really like that stupid bartender? I must admit, Matt was way worse than Damon. Damon was at least a vampire, not a stupid fragile human. What was up with Rebekah? She was never this stupid, I mean by falling in love with a human. That was the stupidest thing a vampire could do. Thrust me, I `ve tried it and it definitely didn't end up well. For both of us.

"If you touch him, I swear that I`ll dagger you without even blinking. Understood, Brother?" She said in a low voice and I had to suppress a smile. Her eyes were like mini thunder storms, the veins around her eyes popped out and her fangs extended. I cocked my head to one side. I had to admit that I was a little bit surprised by her behavior. She usually didn't lose it like that. She really liked this boy and this fact made me extremely mad. Just like the fact that Ara was in love with that thing named Damon. They were my sisters, they were mine not theirs. It made furious to even think that maybe Ara loved him more than me and that she spent more time with him than with me and the thought that that the stupid bartender was going to do the same with Becca. I was jealous and I knew it but it wasn't like I could control it.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I knew that in my anger I`ll tell her ugly things that I didn't mean and I didn't want to hurt her. I composed my features and stood up.

"As you wish, Sister." I said and she made an attempt to smile. I nodded my head and decided to change the subject. This one was making me really…uncomfortable. "Soo who should we torture?" A big smile plastered all over her face and her eyes that were looking at me murderously just a few minutes ago, were now having familiar sparks.

"I think we shouldn't do it. We`ll upset Mother .Let`s do something else." She said and motioned to me to get out. I looked at her with confusion and she motioned to Finn. Oh…yeah…the buzz killer. I was sure that after we go out, he`ll immediately go and tell Mother everything. When we were kids, he used to go and tell everything to Mother even if that was earning him our hatred. Not that I didn't love him, he was my brother after all, but he wasn't my favorite person in the world either.

"Sure." I said and flashed myself out of the house. Rebekah followed me and motioned to her car. I smiled. I was fascinated by it, by everything actually. Cell phones, cars, TVs, girls in jeans…yeah, everything was so new and so weird . I hated Nicklaus for doing this to me but after I found out what he did to Ara …well…now I wanted him dead. It was one thing to mess with me, that just irritated me, but it was a completely different thing to mess with my sister…that made me furious.

We got in the car and Becca started driving.

"Soo…where are we going, Sister?" She smiled devilishly. I liked this look.

"Do you remember Ara`s ex boyfriend? The Cold One? I know where he lives." Wow… how could I not think of this first? I couldn't say anything bad about Damon because I didn't want to cross Ara, Klaus was doing this for both of us, but I could play with her ex, right? I smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"Good idea, sis. I didn't know you were able of having one of them." I said with a smirk, repeating her words from before. She snorted ,rolled her eyes and tried not to smile, in which she failed epically.

She stopped the car in the middle of the nowhere.

"We are going to run to their house. Come on." She took my hand into hers and started running through the woods. Soon she stopped at pointed at the big mansion in front of us. I smirked.

"Honey, we are going out. We`ll be back soon, you are going to be okay alone, right?" Asked a feminine voice, which I supposed belonged to their mother. Esme, was it? Yeah, Ara told us everything about them. She told us how a 111 years old vampire can live with his parents and be a virgin! Plus what was this question? He was not a baby, of course that he was going to be okay alone. Wow, he was such a pussy. I honestly didn't know what Ara saw in him. He was acting like a spoiled child. And was a virgin! I tried to suppress my laugher and Becca slapped my hand, which made me laugh even harder. She looked at me.

"What is wrong with you?" Her expression was priceless. It was a mixture of anger, amusement and confusion. It made me laugh so hard that I almost lost my balance and fell down on my butt, which probably would have made me wet myself. "Hush Brother. You will ruin everything." I put my hand in front of my mouth, trying to suppress my laugher.

After a few minutes a woman and a man went out of the house then hopped into a car and drove away. I was instantly surprised by their limited hearing. I was still laughing and they didn't hear me at all and didn't pick up my scent too. Hmm…I never liked The Cold Ones anyways.

"Let`s go Brother." I winked at her and flashed myself in front of the house. I stopped for a second, just listening. I heard a slow breathing from the backyard then the wind blew and I smelled Eddy. I nodded to Becca and she smiled devilishly. She cocked her head to the left and I nodded. Becca started running towards the backyard and I soon followed her. Their backyard was really big, filled with big old trees and different flowers. Eddy was sitting in the middle of it with a book in in his hands. He heard us and snapped his head towards me but I quickly flashed behind him. He turned his head towards Becca, who near one of the big trees but she flashed herself next to me. Eddy stood up and looked back with a confused expression. We flashed again, I went behind him and my sister hid herself for now. Eddy was turning his head around, trying to see us. I smirked and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widen, obliviously remembering me.

"Hello mate." He swallowed hard and without hesitation turned around to run. Coward! Fortunately Sister flashed herself in front of him and smiled sweetly.

"Hello handsome." Handsome?! Yeah, just as much as a hairless rat. Eddy looked like a trapped animal, he looked around probably searching for a way out.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to not show his fear. Too late for that, Penny Head. Oh, we were going to have so much fun. We were both smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Becca moved closer to him then leaned forwards to look into his eyes. She concentrated and started compelling him.

"You are going to…" She was cut off by my phone, which loudly buzzed from my pocket. Sister looked at me with murderous expression and I just shrugged my shoulders.

I took it out and saw with surprise that it was Ara. Fuck! I hoped that she didn't somehow discover what we were doing. She was going to kill us.

"Hey…Sister. What`s up?" I tried to sound calm. Becca eyes widen and covered Eddy`s mouth with her hand, seeing that he was preparing to shout for help.

"Where are you?" She asked. Fuck…we were so screwed. She knew. How the fuck did she find out. I looked at Becca for help but she just shrugged her shoulder with helpless expression.

"I`m with Becca." I half lied and hoped that she`ll buy it. There was a pause.

"Kol, you have to come to Damon`s house right now. Do you hear me?" She said in weird tone and I looked at Becca with surprise that matched her own. She sounded so strange. So she didn't know about Eddy, she would have sounded mad, if she knew. Then why was she calling.

"Are you okay, Sister." There was a big pause again and I was seriously starting to get worried. If Damon did something to her… I was going to rip him limb by limb until he was begging me to kill him. I heard how Ara took a deep breath then said in a low voice.

"We might have found a way to kill Nicklaus, Brother."

**Sooo? I hope you liked it.**

**I tried to make Kol a little bit different from what he was in TVD. I wanted him to be a little bit more human. I hope I succeed.**

**Please review. **


	19. Is It Worth It?

**Ok guys. I know that it has been a few months since I last published a chapter and for that I`m so, so, so sorry. But please try to understand me. This year I moved to a new school, an English language school and I was kind of buried under 100000 tons of homework :D. Anyways, I`m back and I hope you'll like this chapter ( but please have mercy because I'm kind of out of shape ).**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure that you want to tell them?"Asked Lucy and I just shook my head ,which caused me to flinch. I was everything but sure. I was confused and scared but not sure. I looked down at my hands. "Is it worth it?" That was the question that was torturing me for the past 3 hours. Was it worth it to endanger my life just for the sake of getting revenge? Was it worth it to revenge Alexander`s death although he tried to kill me and was probably not even dead?

"Is it worth it, Bella?" A voice inside of my head asked me. "Is it worth it, is it worth it?"I screamed in frustration and jumped from the sofa, where I had been sitting the whole afternoon. I looked at the carpet that was now completely ruined from both Elena`s and Stephan`s blood. I didn`t have time to clean it plus I didn`t want to . Right now this blood and especially the thought of the person, whose fault was that the carpet was ruined was extremely depressing. I pursed my lips. Where was Kol? I called him half an hour ago. I ran my hand through my hair and then squeezed my eyes for a few seconds. I had a terrible headache that was killing me. I couldn't think straight. I growled. And then kicked the sofa so hard that it flew over the room. Fortunately, it didn't break. I rolled my eyes and moved it to its previous place. The most frustrating thing, though, was my lovely (note my sarcasm, please) companion, who was sitting on the other stupid sofa, staring at the fucking ceiling, not saying anything. I don't know what I was expecting of her, but perhaps one "Sorry for almost killing you, Bella." or "I`m so, so sorry for almost causing the death of all of your family, Bella." would have been nice. I looked at her, carefully observing her features. She was almost exactly the same as I remembered her. Brown hair, green eyes but there was something else that I couldn`t really define...that was seriously bugging me. Maybe it was the look in...

I made a little jump, when I heard the sound of Kol`s car. I took a deep breath and looked at Lucy. She had stopped staring at the stupid ceiling and was now looking at me. She nodded encouraging . And I just rolled my eyes. I didn't need her stupid encouragement.

It was show time. I put on my best expressionless face and flashed myself in front of the door .I opened it to meet my siblings` confused faces. They both looked really worried and I kind of felt guilty for not picking the phone like 1000 times after I hung up the first time. I made a gesture for them to come in and closed the behind them.

"What is going on, Ara? You called, said that you can kill Klaus and then hung up! Why didn't you pick up your phone? Do you know how many times I called you?"Shouted Becca and Kol just nodded his head. They were both staring at me completely oblivious at the fact that there was someone else with us in the room. I ignored their questions and raised my head a little higher. I pursed my lips.

"Say hi to our guest." I said and pointed at Lucy. They looked at me, confused from the sound of my voice that was almost completely lifeless. Even I was a little bit scared. It didn't sound like Ara, it sounded like a completely different person. They got the hint and quickly turned around. They both gasped and simultaneously growed.

"Lucy...?" Becca asked quietly and looked at me with her best You-are-in-big-trouble look. "What the hell is she doing here?" She asked with her voice full of anger. I shook my head again and looked down to hide my expression.

"Rebekah, can you please calm down? I need you to listen to me very carefully so can you just sit down and behave yourself?"I asked in a cold voice and Kol raised his eyebrow.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Please, sit down." Kol nodded and took Becca`s hand and dragged her to sit on the sofa.

"Where is Damon?"Asked Becca and looked at Lucy with disgust. "I don't think that he'll be pleased , if he knows that _she_ is here." Ugh. That was exactly the question I didn't want to be asked.

"Damon is...out. But he`ll be back soon so we need to finish with this little meeting quickly. " I moved in front of them and sat next to Lucy and tried to hide my pained expression. I put my hand over my forehead. My head was killing me. It hurt so bad that my vision blurred for a few seconds. I bit my

lip and looked nervously at Lucy. She just nodded. We both knew that it was getting worse and that we needed to act quickly, if we wanted for it to work but I didn't really know from where to begin. I looked at my siblings. Becca was looking at Lucy with hatred but Kol, Kol was looking at me, obviously sensing that something is wrong. He tilted his head to one side and smiled at me. I pursed my lips.

"Ok. I`ll skip the crap. You all know what happened to Lucy after she left our house a few hundred years ago."I said and looked at Lucy with my best death glare. She looked down, visibly ashamed but I knew that the only thing that she was sorry about was the fact that I caught her. As I knew that the only reason for her to be here was because she was expecting something in return. "And you also know how she was punished for what she did." Becca smiled evilly and Lucy`s face shrunk from the memory. I tried to hide my smile but didn't succeed. But my smile disappeared after my next words.

" A few hours ago she came at my doorstep, claiming that she had very important information. After a few moments of hesitation I decided to let her in and I`m really glad I did because, my dear family, what she told me completely blew me away."I stood up and went to the fireplace. My siblings followed me with their eyes. I took a deep breath. It was hard for me to even think about it. I looked down for a second then raised my head high and looked straight into my siblings` eyes.

"I`m dying. And Klaus is going down with me."


	20. Lucy

BPOV

_3 hours earlier_

"What are you doing here?"I asked and felt how anger was flooding my entire body ."What are you doing here, Lucinda? I think I made myself perfectly clear the last time we saw each other. Next time I see you, you die. For real this time."I said in a low voice. She stepped back, fear evident in her eyes but she didn't run away. Brave thing that was for sure.

"Please, Bella, just listen to me for a few minutes. You won`t regret it, I promise. "She pleaded and almost made a puppy dog face. I growled and stepped forwards. Damon took my hand in his, holding it tightly. I wasn't sure whether he was doing it to calm me or to hold me in place. Probably both.

"How dare you, you little bitch?"I said through gritted teeth. "I`m going to count to three and if you don't disappear, I will tear your sorry body into little tiny pieces." I yelled.

"Bella, please, it`s important. It`s about you and your brother. Please, just let me in and I`ll tell you."She pleaded and looked around as if someone was chasing her. And someone probably was, that would have explained her standing stubbornly in front of me, though Damon`s hand, holding mine was the only thing stopping me from destroying her. I growled once again and my vision blurred for a few seconds. I blinked confused. What was happening with me? First, my headache, second, my weird behavior in the bar and now this? I shook my head. Now wasn`t the time for this.

"You are not in position to tell me what to do! Do you understand?" I screamed and nothing was able to stop me anymore. I pulled my hand from Damon`s and flashed myself in front of Lucy and then pinned her to the wall, my hand tightly grasping her neck."Why. Are. You. Here." I said in a low voice. She blinked a few times, her eyes wide with horror.

"I...I already told you."She stammered. I pursed my lips and tightened my grip around her neck and banged her head on the wall. She flinched but didn't make any effort to free herself. She wasn't speaking, she wasn't trying to fight me, she wasn't doing anything. And that made me so, so angry. It was just like she didn't have any will to live.

"TELL ME!" I yelled and felt how my anger was consuming me. I didn't know what was happening with me. I usually had self-control but...but now it was just like I wasn't able to think straight. Rage was consuming me and all I could think about was how she betrayed me and how sick and tired I was of betrayals from people I love or...loved. Because right now love was the last word I`d use to describe my feelings towards her. I felt Damon`s hand on my shoulder.

"Let her go, Bella."He said with a calm voice.

"Not before she tells me what is so important that she had to risk her own life and disturb my _peaceful _excising ." I smacked her head against the wall once again but all she did was to look at me with a scared expression. God, how she frustrated me. "Sweetheart, speak or help me God, this porch will be covered with your blood in a few seconds."She gulped and opened her mouth but then closed it. This made me so, so angry that I punched the wall behind her so hard that a few of the bricks cracked. Lucy jumped from surprise.

"TELL ME! "

"YOU ARE DYING!" ... What?... I was so dumbfounded that I let go of her and stepped back, my mouth fell open and my heart started pounding in my ears. I started stepping backwards. WHAT? Lucy was rubbing the red marks on her neck but was never taking her eyes off of me.

"What?" Asked Damon from behind me. He stepped forwards and put his arm around my waist."What are you talking about? Bella is a hybrid, she can't die."He said with contempt and smirked. I, on the other hand, was thinking so hard that it almost hurt. I wasn't taking my eyes off of Lucy. She wasn't either. I was thinking about all the strange things that had happened to me after the ball. My headaches, my unusual thirst for blood, the way my vision blurred, my inability to control myself. Was it possible? Was I really... Well I intended to find out.

"Get inside. Now."I pointed to Lucy and grabbed Damon`s hand. I closed the door behind us and looked at Lucy, who was now standing in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling.

"Bella? What is going on? Who is she?"Damon asked and I looked at him. He was looking at me with concern. His icy eyes were full with love and confusion. I pursed my lips as memories flooded my mind.

"This, Damon, is my former best friend. She was my maid and witch 500 years ago. We were very close and I shared everything with her. But one bloody day, just before Nicklaus killed Alexander, I found that she was gone. After Klaus showed me Alex`s head, I supposed that he had forced her to leave or worse, killed her. So I went searching for her but didn't find her until a few years later, when the whole family, except for Klaus, was staying in one of our houses. During one of the nights we had a _pleasant_ meeting with our _lovely_ Dad, the vampire hunter, who greeted us all with one dagger in the heart. But, of course, it didn't work on me so my Dad surprised me with a stake from the Great White Oak Tree. We started fighting and somehow he managed to pin me down and he was just about to plunge the stake right into my heart, when all of the sudden Klaus came and pushed him off of me. Father knew that he didn't have a chance against the both of us so he ran away. But what he forgot about was to take his beloved witch with him. The one, who had helped him to find us and to put spells that weakened us. And who do you think was that beloved witch? Oh yeah, you guessed right! My best friend-Lucy!

Turns out that she was never my friend. She was my father`s spy the whole time. And she only waited for me and Klaus to get into a fight so that we could be separated. I got so furious that I did the only thing that I could think about. I punished her. I turned her into the only creature she hated. All witches` nightmare- a vampire." I said almost triumphantly. I knew that what I did to her was terrible but she kind of deserved it. I`ve said this once before but I`ll say it again- I hate betrayals. And I`ve experienced a lot of them and the worst part- most of them were from people I loved.

" I didn't know that you can be so Damon, Bells!" Damon said and put on his very best proud face. I smiled and squeezed his hand then looked at Lucy, who was looking at me with expressionless face.

"Yes, that is my story. And believe me, there isn't a day that I don't regret what I did." She said with a sad voice and looked down. I was just opening my mouth to...well ,probably to start a fight, when Damon cut me off.

"So... you were telling us how my immortal girlfriend is dying..." Reminded Damon and cocked his head to one side, glaring at her.

"You don't believe me but I`m telling you the truth, Bella."She said and sat on the sofa opposite ours. Completely ignoring Damon`s glares, which, I should add, were really hard to ignore. Even I got a little bit scared. His eyes were the color of ice blades, ready to kill anyone, who dares to confront him

"Why should I believe you? And by the way, remind me again, why am I dying?"I asked and tilted my head.

"Ok. Let me just start from the beginning."I nodded and she continued." After you turned me, I was really mad and all I wanted was to seek revenge. But not from you, I never blamed you for what you did." Oh, how noble of her! I rolled my eyes."So I went searching for Michael but when I didn't find him, I decided to look deeper in your family`s life story. I talked with a lot of witches, looked in a lot of books and went into a lot of different places. I was searching for a way to kill your father, to have my revenge. I , of course, knew about the stakes from the Great Tree but the problem was that there was only one stake and it belonged to your father. And so, after many decades of researches, I connected with a Bennett witch. I knew her great-grandmother so she trusted me with her secret. The Bennett line`s ancestor- the great witch Ayana , created a secret weapon against the Immortals. Ayana tried to warn your mother not to create vampires but she didn't listen, so Ayana decided that she had to find a way to protect her children from the immortal creatures, she was sure were about to be the end of the peaceful and safe life on Earth. Your mother`s death only convinced her in it.

After you burned the Oak Tree, she too took some of the ashes and then made a poison out of it. She wanted to hide it in a place where it would be safe so she hid in your mother`s coffin. She knew that one day Esther will come back to life and will want to fix her mistake. And so it happened.

The poison is in Esther`s hands, Bella. She is here to free the world from the abominations she created 1000 years ago. The dagger you were stabbed with on the ball, was covered in the exact same poison. It`s killing you from the inside. But Esther wasn't satisfied with killing only one of her kids, she wanted to kill the worst ones first. She linked you and Klaus, Bella. What happens to you, happens to him. If you die, he dies too. "

"Why are you telling me all of this? I thought that this was what you wanted. Revenge." I said in a quiet voice.

"Because I can make it stop. But first, you have to do one little thing for me." She looked straight into my eyes.

"You have to find me the cure."


	21. Under Lock and Key

**DPOV**

"Damon? Where are we?" Asked Elena with a sleepy voice and raised her head from the couch. She scrunched her face , when the light hit her face and put her hand over her eyes." Damon? Where is Stephan? Damon, do you hear me?...Damon, Damon?" Oh God! Can you ask a few more questions, honey? I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at her. I leaned on the wall next to the window and tilted my head to one side. My face scrunched in disgust just at the sight of her. I couldn't stand looking at her, not after I found out what she did.

Turns out that both the poison and the linking spell require some of the doppelganger`s blood. And who is our little, lying, manipulative but only _alive _( for now) doppelganger? Oh yes, you guessed right! Elena. And I assume that she didn't have anything against the fact that by giving some of her blood to Mommy the witch, she is sentencing my girlfriend to long and painful death.

"Damon?" She asked again and stood up, stepping closer to me. " Where is Stephan?" I pursed my, lips.

"Somewhere safe." I answered with a calm voice.

"And where am I?"

" Somewhere not so safe." I answered and suppressed my smile at the look of her scared/angry/confused/stupid face. I made a gesture for her to sit down and went to the table to take my glass of whiskey. I went to the window, turned my back at the _thing, _sitting on the couch and tried to ignore her never stopping questions.

I leaned my forehead on the cool glass of the window. And started thinking whether I was doing the right thing. So you see, after I left my house, telling Bella that I`ll take Stephan and Elena to a safe place, I decided to take things in my hands. I knew what Bella`s and Lucy`s plan was- finding the cure for Lucy then letting Bella die along with Klaus and after that relying on some stupid spell to bring Bella back. The problem was that I didn't trust that stupid ex-witch, who, by the way, had already betrayed Bella once. Why not do it twice?

I`ve loved before but this was different. Bella was my mate, I couldn't even stand the thought of her getting hurt. What were we going to do if Lucy bailed on us? What was I supposed to do? Let the love of my life die? No, no, if you think so than you don't know me...at all. I was going to do _everything _to safe her, everything.

"Damon? " Elena's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, imitating her high and annoyingly sweet voice. I turned around. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, biting her lips. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, I used to love so much. Now this love was replaced with my deep hatred.

"Why are you mad at me?" And you ask, honey! I pursed my lips and tilted my head, my lips forming a sarcastic smile.

"Gee, let me think! Maybe because you betrayed my trust or because you went behind my back and did God knows what. Or...or...oh yeah, I know, because you are the reason why my girlfriend is DYING!" I yelled and threw my glass just above her head. She shielded her head with her hands and looked at me calmly. Not only that she wasn't regretting it, she was enjoying it. This made me so furious that I punched the window next to me, it broke with a loud noise and pieces of glass flew all around the room. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to compose myself. I couldn't kill her, it would have broken the deal and I couldn't afford it. I opened my eyes to find her standing right in front of me.

" Don't be mad at me, Damon, I did what I had to do. I`m sure you would have done the same thing to safe the ones you love." She said and raised her chin up. I know that I once said that Elena was nothing like Katherine but I take it back. The resemblance between them was never as stunning as right now.

" You have no idea what I`m able to do to save the _person_ I love." I hissed and she pursed her lips. She was just about to say something, when my phone rang. " You are just like her. Not only from the outside but from the inside as well." I said with disgust and she looked down at her hands. I took my phone out of my pocket. Oh great, he found his phone.

"Hello brother." I said. Elena raised her head and opened her eyes widely. She practically ran to me and reached out her hand, as if she was expecting me to give her the phone. Yeah, as if I was going to do that. Weren't you listening to me, honey- I'm not your biggest fan right now. " What can I help you with?" I asked with a calm voice and quickly removed the phone from my ear as Stephan started yelling on the other side of the line.

"Where am I, Damon? And where is Elena? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Should have taken his phone. I wanted to be nice and give him some sort of a way to communicate but...Note to Damon from the future, when you lock your brother, take his phone away. Of course, I had made a few changes on his phone settings so now he could only call me but still it was kind of annoying to hear his screams of anger. I was already bored.

" You are in a safe place and your girlfriend is here with me..." I stopped talking, when I saw how Elena was preparing to scream or something. I quickly put my hand over her mouth."... but unfortunately she can't speak right now. "

" Damon, what the hell are you doing? First, someone fucking stabs me and Elena and then when we wake up you vervain me and drag me to...what the hell is this place?" Oh, the big bad Stephan is cursing! How scary!

" Look, Brother, you needed some protection so I took you to a safe place. Elena is also relatively safe so don't worry. Enjoy your little vacation. Oh, and by the way, there's some Bambi blood in the drawer. Ok, gotta go. Bye." I quickly said and hung up before another one of his little moral speeches on the widely popular topic- 'Why shouldn't we lock our brothers in a basement.' and maybe if we were lucky on 'Why shouldn't we lock our brothers in a basement and take their lying and manipulative girlfriends to a _relatively_ safe place.'

I let go of Elena, who looked at me murderously.

" Where is Stephan? I swear to God that if you did something to him..."

" You would do what? Poison my girlfriend? Oh, newsflash-you already did. So please shut up and sit down."

"What are you going to do to me." She asked with no trace of fear. She was braver than I thought.

"Nothing bad, I promise." I said with a smirk. And it really wasn't going to be bad. It was going to be terrible. I was just looking at her with a big smirk on my face, when someone rang the doorbell. I knew exactly who that someone was. I flashed myself in front of the door. Elena quickly went next to me, probably hoping that it will be Stephan but...

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear.

"Hello, mate. I`m sorry I`m late."

**Ok guys. I hope you liked it. **

**Please leave a review to tell me what you want to happened in the next chapters. Do you want me to kill Klaus or do you want me to save him and Bella? **


	22. Not Supposed To Be

**Hey guys!**

**One of the real joys of the Holiday**** Season is the opportunity to say **_**Thank You**_** and to wish the very best for the New Year****. So, my dear readers, thank you for being so supportive during this amazing year, your reviews make me jump with joy every single time I read them. So, I hope that you'll still support me and my baby **_**( Heaven's Hung In Black :D)**_** during 2013 and I hope that you`ll all have an amazing New Year's Eve. **

**Love you with all my heart,**

**Whisper in Blindness**

**BPOV**

"Damon, where are you?" I asked, my voice raising from worry. He had gone out two hours ago, saying that he has to take his brother and the doppelganger to a safe place and I hadn't heard anything from him since. I was actually a little bit mad that I hadn't thought of hiding them but I was kind of busy with the fact that...you know...I was poisoned and all of that.

I had called him at least 7 times and all I was getting was "You've reached Damon Salvatore's phone. I probably don't want to talk to you but leave a message and I'll maybe call you later."

"When you get this please call me." I said and hung up. I put the phone in my pocket and

put my hands on my waist. I looked around. The room was dark and the only light was

coming from the fireplace, the room was empty and although there was fire it was freezing

cold. I pursed my lips and hugged my body with my hands and then for my biggest surprise, I

_shivered. _That was my first shiver in 1000 years. I stood there for a few minutes,

dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. The poison was spreading and I knew it but it didn't

mean that I wasn't horrified of it. I let out a deep breath and sat on the back of one of the

sofas then just leaned back, my head and back falling onto the cushions, my legs leaned on

the inside back of the sofa. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"How did my life get so complicated?" I asked myself quietly. It wasn't supposed to be like

that. It just wasn't. I wasn't supposed to desire my own brother`s death. I wasn't supposed to be in this kind of situation. Klaus wasn't supposed to do all kinds of twisted things to me and most certainly we weren't supposed to die.

And I don't know if it was because of the poison but my mind sunk down in my memories.

_Flashback_

_Mystic Falls, 10th century_

_"Brother, Brother...BROTHER?! " I was yelling, while running after him. But he was way ahead of me, I couldn't see him but I could smell him._

_The weather was freezing cold, twigs and branches were hitting my face but I wasn't feeling anything. And I was never going to feel pain and coldness again, I could only feel them in my heart and right now coldness had filled my entire being. Cold fear was reaching its hands and grasping my heart and mind. Tears were streaming down my face, filling my mouth with salty liquid. I knew that I didn't have the right to do it, given the fact what I had become but I couldn't help myself. And I silently started preying that my brother was ok. I couldn't stand losing him, not after what our Mother did a few months ago. I couldn't do this on my own, I needed my brother. _

_Suddenly a new scent filled my nose. Smoke and burning flesh. No..no...no, no, no. Please, God, no. I started running twice faster than before. Fear was shaking my entire body, but I knew that even with my inhuman speed I wasn't going to be able to get there in time. Please, don't let him hurt my brother. _

_I still wasn't seeing the fire but I was seeing the smoke, black and poisonous like the person, who had started the it. I swallowed, when I was finally able to see the yellow-red flames in the distance._

_"Brother... Brother!" My voice was raising, filled with horror. I was pushing my entire being to run faster. Faster, faster... and then I suddenly stopped. The view in front of my eyes was horrifying, I put my hand in front of my mouth to stop my terrified cry. _

_Klaus was kneeling on the ground, covered in blood, his entire body shaking with silent sobs. His eyes were pinned on the nightmarish view in front of us. _

_Burning, everything was burning. The houses and everything in them was covered with flames and suffocating smoke. There was blood everywhere, it was almost unbearable. Despite the situation my throat started throbbing from thirst but I just ignored it._

_"Brother...?"I asked with a low voice, which was almost lost in the sounds of the fire. I stepped closer to him and carefully touched his arm. He didn't react so I squeezed it lightly. "What happened, Brother?" I asked with my softest voice. He didn't answer so I kneeled in front of him, taking his face in my hands. "Did he hurt you? I swear to God that if he did something..."_

_"He killed them. All of them. And Mother... he...he."_

_"Oh my God. Did he... did he..." I wasn't able to finish, his eyes told me everything. "I`m so sorry. Brother. I should have done something to stop him...it`s all my fault...I`m sorry...I`m sorry..." My voice was muted by my sobs. He reached out for me and pulled me tightly to his body. I put my hands around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. "I`m sorry..."_

_"It`s not your fault, Ara. It`s not. He is a monster, you couldn't have stopped him." He pulled me even tightly, burying his face in my hair. We stayed like that for what seemed to be hours or days, I don't know. Right now all I knew was that I was in my brother`s arms and nothing else mattered. I felt secure, I felt like no one could hurt me. Not Michael, not anyone. My brother was going to protect me and I was going to protect him, no matter what. And even though my heart was clutched from pain that I was never going to see my Mother again, I knew that I had Klaus-my twin, my blood, my friend, my power. And I wasn't going to let anyone come between us._

_"Promise me, Brother...promise me that we'll always be together."I sobbed in his shoulder. I knew what his answer was going to be but for some reason I needed reassurance. He pulled away and looked at me with his eyes that were just like mine. They shone with pain and sadness but there was something else there...determination._

_"Forever." He said._

_"Forever."I repeated and we hugged each other again, trying to forget all the wrong things that had happened to us._

_End of flashback_

Forever.

My face was wet from my tears. My body was shaking from my sobs just like it did almost 1000 years ago.

My brother-my Klaus, my blood, my twin, my power... My body was shaking violently...what was I going to do? I stood up and started pacing around the room, my hand in front of my mouth, still sobbing quietly. What was I going to do? How could I kill _my Klaus _, not the Klaus, who did all those awful thing but _my Klaus_ the one from my memory.

Suddenly I heard how the door was being open. I jumped from surprise because I hadn't heard anything, consumed by my thoughts. I looked at the door and saw Damon, entering the house with a weird expression.

"Damon...?"I quietly asked and flashed myself in front of him, hugging him tightly. He pulled me closer his weird expression being replaced by a worried one.

"Honey, are you ok? Are you crying? What`s wrong?"He asked and shook me lightly. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself.

"I`m fine. I just...I was just remembering...something."I said with unsure voice. He raised his eyebrow but I just shook my head with expression saying-"Please, let it go."He pursed his lips and nodded. Then he bit his lip and let me go, turning his back at me, trying to hide his face.

"Damon? What`s wrong?"And then I remembered his long absence. "Where were you, Damon? I was so worr..."I was cut off, when he turned around. His face was..well I don't know how to explain it. He took my hand and I immediately knew that there was something terribly wrong.

"I have some bad news Bella." My heart skipped a beat. How much more could I take?

"Finn is dead."And my whole world crushed down.

"What?"I asked and then the darkness consumed me.

**Well ...I hope you liked this chapter. It`s probably going to be the last one for this year but I promise to come back on 2nd or 3rd January with new and improved chapters :D.**

**Sooo...leave a comment to tell me what you think about this chapter. And, by the way, who do you think killed Finn and who was at the door in Chapter 21 and oh... what do you want to happen to Elena and Stephan? **


	23. Weird

**Hey guys! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! May this year bring you many happy and unforgettable moments!**

** DPOV**

_Earlier that day_

"Another one, Mickey." I said with a tired voice and pointed to my cup. Mickey looked at me angrily.

"I`m not Mickey, Damon. My name is Matt. It`s not even close."He said, while pouring me my drink. I shrugged my shoulders. Who cares? He was in one of Elena`s lists, named "Not for killing, Damon". So I had to pretend that I`m not going to kill him in the second he screws something up. Plus he had tried to flirt with Bella and Damon doesn't like _people_, who try to touch his girl. I sighed. Bella. I hoped that she wouldn't kill me after what I did.

_Flashback _

_1 hour ago_

_"Hello, mate. I`m sorry I`m late."Said Klaus and tilted his head to one side. I pursed my lips and moved away so that he could come in. He smirked and moved forwards. I put my hand in front of Elena then pushed her so that she wouldn't block Klaus` way. She had turned into stone, literally. Her eyes were wide with horror. She looked at me then at Klaus and then back at me. She shook her head, realizing what I had done. But she still decided to play dumb...or maybe she really was._

_"Damon, what is he doing here?" She asked and grasped my hand, hiding behind me. What? Was she thinking that I`ll move my finger to protect her after what she did? And judging by Klaus` angry eyes, his only desire was to snap her sorry neck. _

_We both decided to ignore Elena. I pulled my hand from hers and went to pour whiskey into two glasses. I raised one of the glasses, pointing it at Klaus. He nodded and I handed it to him. I made a gesture for him to sit down._

_"You are very brave for what you are doing." He said and sipped from his glass. I pursed my lips, knowing what he means."My sister can be very...revengeful when things don't go the way she wants them to go." He said nodding at Elena. She was still standing next to the door, hugging her body with her hands. She was looking miserable. I almost felt guilty but then I remember what she had done and all that guilt turned into infinite hatred. She messed with the wrong Salvatore brother. _

_"I`m doing it for her." I simply said and he nodded. Then drank the rest of his whiskey. _

_"I know why you are doing it."He nodded with appreciation. "And I`m grateful. I know that is probably hard to believe but I love my sister. She is everything for me and even, though, we did some unforgettable things to each other, I will kill anyone who dares to touch her."He almost hissed and looked at Elena then leaned back on the couch._

_"Are you sure that it will work?" I asked, trying not to show my uncertainty. Besides the fact that Klaus had ruined most of Bella`s life, I kind of actually liked him. I thought that Bella and Klaus were really alike. They both needed their freedom like they needed blood, they were both really stubborn, hated when someone messed their plans up and they were really...impulsive and short-tempered. And besides that, they were almost looking completely alike. I know that it shouldn't have been much of a surprise given the fact that they were twins but it was still...weird. You know, to look at the love of your life, with her amazing blonde hair and mesmerizing eyes and then to look at her brother, who is her exact male version. Kind of weird, you must admit. _

_I found Klaus to be...interesting. I liked him because he was so... Bella. The things I liked in her were present in him too. I knew that she wouldn't approve that I had sort of befriended him but..._

_"I think so. I trust my witches. And they all said that it will work. Believe me, I`m not going to let my sister`s and my own life into unreliable hands. You did what you had to do, you delivered me my key...ingredient. " He almost smirked and nodded in Elena`s direction. She shrank and moved closer to the door. _

_"Don't try escaping, sweetheart. Outside are waiting...a few of my _people. _So don't try to do anything stupid."Klaus said with almost mocking voice. She swallowed thickly and searched for my eyes, trying to make me help her. She was looking at me with the exact same way Katherine had looked at me so many times. The look I almost needed for so many years, the one saying "I need you.". That train is long gone, honey. _

_"When are we going to do it?" I asked, snapping from my thoughts._

_"Well...we need a few things first but I`ll take care of them, don't worry. But you need to...prepare Ara. It`s not going to be easy, you need to be really careful because...well I learned it the hard way but I`m warning you now. She may look fragile but she is not. She is strong and just...don't underestimate her."He said with a bitter voice, obviously thinking about the past. I nodded. We stayed like that for a few minutes, each of us thinking._

_"Oh before I forget. You must..."_

"Hello, handsome. Long time, no see." A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. Nooo, what was she doing here? I put my drink down and slowly turned around.

Red hair, light blue eyes, mischievous smile...

"Sage." I said and looked at her with surprise. She had changed a lot yet she was still the same. "What are you doing here?" I wasn't sure whether to be happy or to be displeased by her presence. You see, me and her used to be..._together _back in 1912 and I`m not really proud of the things I did back there. And if Bella and Sage started talking...well let`s say that Damon won't likey that.

"Is that how you treat a friend? I`m so disappointed, Damon."She said , pretending that she was offended.

"Ok. How about- 'Oh, Sage! My dearest friend! How are you, darling? I missed you sooo much! Let`s have a pillow fight and braid each other`s hairs!'?" She sighed and tilted her head, trying to cover her smile.

"Do you really think that that`s what girls do? Pillow fights and braiding?"She asked with her hands on her waist. She looked so ridiculous that I started laughing. Then shrugged my shoulders. She laughed too and then sat next to me, making a gesture to Mickey to pour her a drink. She looked at me funnily and then thanked Mickey, who looked at me for a second and then went back to his never-ending, bartending duties.

"Sooo... what are you doing here?" I said, sipping my drink. She moved on the stool. trying to delay her answer. She looked at me.

"You don't happen to know where Finn Michelson is, do you?"She asked, narrowing her eyes. Finn?! Bella`s only boring brother? I tilted my head and looked at her with my _Right-through-the-soul _ look. She shifted and...blushed. Blushed? I`ve never ever seen Sage _blush _. Now, that was getting interesting. I smirked.

"I happen to date his sister."I said and she raised her eyebrows, looking surprised.

"Rebekah?"

"Bella." I corrected. She looked at me with unreadable expression then she smiled widely.

"Good luck with that one."She smirked and drank the rest of her whiskey. I tilted my head to one side.

"Why?" She smiled even widely and gestured to Mickey Mouse to pour her another one.

"You`ll see." She winked and I wondered what she meant. "So do you know where he is?" She said, looking down. Hmm.

"I know. But Finn, why Finn?"I asked still don't getting it. She looked at me.

"Damon, Finn is the love of my We fell in love 900 years ago and then he changed me and everything was perfect but our happiness was short. Klaus didn't like the fact that Finn actually had a personal life soo he used one of his_ all-time favorite _daggers. I waited for him for many years and now he is finally free. I guess I have to thank your girlfriend about that." She sipped her drink. I pursed my lips, trying to imagine Sage with Finn. Sage and Finn, Finn and Sage... nah that didn't sound right.

"Are you sure we are talking for the same Finn? The Finn I know is ...well boring."I said, the thought of them together still sounding plain stupid. She shook her head, drank the rest of her drink and stood up.

"Common pretty boy. You have to take me to Finn."

_After 15 minutes_

After a let`s say...awkward ride, we were finally in front of Bella`s house. I was still a little dumbfounded. You see, 100 years ago, Sage thought me almost everything I knew about being a vampire. From killing to enjoying. She was to me what Lexi was to Stephan. And I don't know but the thought of her with that melancholic thing, who was so far from Sage as I was far from being Mickey . It was weird.

"Are you sure that he is here?"She asked with a nervous voice and looked at the house, sadness filling her eyes.

"I`m not sure. But here is where I saw him a few hours ago. But I don't know...knowing how _fun_ and _spontaneous _he is, he might be having an orgy in the middle of the ocean."I said sarcastically and laughed when Sage smacked my arm. I looked through the window. It was twilight, my favorite part of the day but that meant that I had left my house almost two hours ago, which meant that Bella was probably furious by now. Oops? "Common, let`s go. Time`s money."She took a deep breath and we flashed ourselves in front of the house.

"Let me."I said and pushed the door. "Hellooo? Anyone home in Originalville?"I yelled .

"What are you doing here, Salvatore? My sister isn't here." I heard Finn`s voice, coming from the couch. He was reading a book and didn't even raise his head to look at me.

"Hmm. Despite the fact that I just _love_ being in your company, I brought you a present." I said and he finally looked up. I moved away and Sage stepped forwards.

I watched with amusement how Finn`s eyes widen, how his almost dead face was lightened up from his enormous smile. Carefully, buddy! You are gonna pull a muscle!

"Sage?" He asked and flashed in front f her, taking her hands into his. She started crying and then nodded."I thought you had forgotten me."

"Never, my love, never!"And they kissed and everything was perfect but peep...where were my popcorns? I was crazy about those lovey dovey stuff. I was just about to leave, when suddenly something changed.

Sage`s eyes turned from pale blue to dark red and her fangs popped out . Finn stepped backwards, his face showing his horror and surprise. Sage opened her mouth and the voice that came from there was nothing like hers. It was dark and...yeah ,scary.

"Goodbye."Said the voice and before we could even blink, she took out a white stake and plunged it right through his heart. Shock and pain filled Finn`s eyes as he fell down, the stake starting to burn and eventually burning almost his whole body.

And I was just standing there, too dumbfounded to do anything.

"What the fuck did just happen?"

**Sooo? Please leave a review to tell me what you think. **

**More reviews = faster updates.**


	24. Two Points Of View

DPOV

"What the fuck happed, Sage?" I asked, looking at Finn`s corpse. I had just come back after I made the stupid mistake of telling Bella. The truth is that I panicked. I`m ashamed of it but it`s true. So I did the first thing that popped into my mind- "Tell Bella, Damon. She usually knows what to do." Stupid mind! That was one of the things that should go to the list " The top 10 things that Damon did that he shouldn't have done but did anyways." And after Bella fainted I felt so bad. I stayed with her for 4 hours but eventually I remembered that I had a dead- Original situation going on in the neighborhood so much to my dismay, I had to leave her with Rebekah. And trying to avoid making the same mistake again, I didn't tell her about her brother.

" I`m gonna ask you again. What happened? Wasn't he the _love of your life_ and all of that?" I asked angrily. I knew that no matter what happened, I would never be able to hurt Bella. And the guilt struck me again.

"I don't know. I just... I don't know. I don't remember." It was almost impossible for me to understand what she was saying because she was crying like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. I looked at her with suspicion. There was something terribly wrong in all of...this. There my was no way that she was being honest with me.

"How can you not remember killing someone? That`s not possible even for Stephan the Ripper. " I said and thought about what Stephan had told me about his dark...period. Well not actually told me more like me reading his princess diaries, in which he was describing the horrifying picture of sleeping with a lot of women( note my deep, deep sarcasm) and then draining their blood. It was also written that he had blacked out a few times killing a lot of people and not remembering doing it but then he always remembered and even wrote his victims` names on a wall. Wicked, right? But my point was that there was no way on Earth to kill someone and then not remember it unless you were insane, which was almost impossible for a vampire, or if you... And then it hit me, her weird eyes before she attacked, her not remembering it...

"You were spelled!"I yelled. She jumped from surprise when my voice broke the silence but then stood up and brushed her tears.

"Spelled?" She asked unbelievingly and tilted her head on one side. She shook her head. "That`s not possible."She shook her head again and looked at me as if I was mad."I would have remembered..." She didn't sound very convinced.

"Honey, don't be mad, but you kind of don't remember killing your boyfriend either..." I trailed tilting my head at Finn's direction. Her eyes filled with tears but she shook her head stubbornly .

"No, no, no. I haven't had contact with a witch for so many centuries. It`s not possible, is it?" She asked but I think that she was asking herself more than she was asking me. She pacing nervously around the room, murmuring something to herself. I leaned on the wall and started looking at her. I felt very sorry for her, the strong, independent woman I used to look up to was now a ... wreck. She was biting her lips, pulling her hair, her eyes widening with horror every time she was near Finn`s corpse. And suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly raised her head and looked at me.

" I remembered." She simply stated. I made a gesture for her to continue but she just didn't.

" Killing your boyfriend or who made you do it?" She pursed her lips.

" Look, Damon, I`m not sure. Everything is...blurry but I remember seeing a witch. Yeah, it was a month ago, I was in Chicago. Her name was...

She was cut off by a very, very angry voice.

"Damon, where`s my brother? And what is she doing here?"

BPOV

_20 minutes earlier_

"Ara? Ara, wake up!" I heard a voice but it was so low, just like it was thousands of miles away from me. Everything was dark. It was quiet. Quiet and dark. Just like...just like when I was unconscious after... after I was stabbed? The memory of that was blurry...why was I out that night? Who was there with me? Damon? My family? I was trying to remember so hard that my head felt like it was going to explode. Ok...my family was there- Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus...and Finn.

Oh my god! Finn!

And that was exactly what I needed to pull me out of the consuming darkness. I rapidly opened my eyes, my vision blurred from the light that was falling right onto my face. I quickly put my hand over my eyes and then tried to get up. But sharp pain pierced my head. I moaned and moved my hand to my head.

"Bella! You are awake! What happened?" Someone asked. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and looked towards the person standing next to me.

"Becca ?" I asked and to up again, this time successfully. I quickly looked around the room. I was at the Salvatore`s living room, lying on the couch.

"Yes, Ara, it`s me. Are you ok? I looked at her with surprise. She looked worried but not sad. I looked at her eyes -they were blue almost like mine and Klaus`s but just tiny bit lighter, they shone with worry but something was wrong. That wasn't the look of a person whose brother had just...

"You don't know." I said quietly, trying to avoid her eyes. Damon didn't tell her. I pursed my lips, there was something wrong in here. I looked at Becca, who was now looking confused and I guess a little bit scared that the poison had made me crazy. "Where`s Damon?" I asked, standing up, ignoring the burning pain in my head. I bit my lip, the poison was spreading. Lucy had warned me that as the time passed it would get even worse. The poison was practically eating me from the inside. I shook my head, not the right time for this kind of thoughts.

"Where`s Damon, Becca?" I asked again. She stood up and shook her head.

"I don't know. He said that he would be back soon. Why?" She tilted her head to one side. Damon didn't tell her and there had to be a good reason. Otherwise why wouldn't tell Becca that Finn is dead. I swallowed thickly and felt how my eyes were blurring from tears. My brother, my big brother...

"Ara, are you alright? What`s going on? Nobody tells me anything. I heard a noise, came down and saw how Damon was carrying you to the couch and you... you looked so...dead. " She shivered from the memory. I hugged her for a second and took her hand into mine.

"Becky, can I ask you for a favor? I would love to do it myself but I feel really weak and..." I was feeling horrible for lying to her but I needed her to be out plus the favor wasn't a lie.

"Shoot." Becca said and nodded her head.

"Well, I asked Elijah to make a...research and he called earlier to tell me that he wants me to meet him in our spot. You still remember where it is, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Ok, then please take Kol and meet him there, he couldn't tell me over the phone so..."I trailed.

"Don't worry, sis. Kol went to the hospital for more blood bags so I`ll meet him there and then we`ll go to Elijah. You stay here and rest." She said with worry and I put a big, fat fake smile.

"Don't worry." I said, trying to sound reassuringly. She nodded, kissed me on the cheek and flashed out of the house. My smile disappeared as soon as I heard her car driving away. Now what? Damon. I took my phone and dialed his number but all that I got was his voice mail. I screamed in frustration and threw the phone on the sofa. I didn't think for a really long time, I flashed outside and took my car out of the garage.

I drove with maximum speed towards my house and was there after about 6 or 7 minutes. There was no sign of life but when I got closer I heard Damon`s voice and a female`s one that sounded awfully familiar. I couldn't place it until I opened the door and saw the combination of red hair and blue eyes. Sage... She was in the middle of her sentence and looked at me with surprise. Damon turned around, his eyes filling with mixture of emotions.

"Damon, where is my brother? And what is she doing here?" I asked, looking at Sage. I was...surprised to see her. See, no one approved Finn and Sage`s relationship. Everyone but me. I didn't like her at all, in fact I thought that she was horrible, but I wanted my brother to be happy. of course, Klaus wasn't...happy about it and I remember that we had a lot fights about them. But right now I didn't like the look on her face...it was guilty. What was she guilty about. Damon walked to me and took my hands into his.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? I`m sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up." He said with a pleading voice and all of the anger, that I hadn't even realized I was feeling, disappeared. I looked at his icy blue eyes that showed just how much he loved me and I ... melted. I even forgot why I had come here. I smiled at him.

"I`m ok."I simply said and kissed his cheek. He smiled back at me and I guess we stared at each for a while because I heard how Sage was trying to get out."Where are you going?" I asked and she stopped dead in her tracks. And then the perfect little moment was gone and I remembered why I was here. I squeezed Damon's hand. "Where`s Finn?" I asked and I hoped from all of my heart and soul that the poison was playing tricks on my mind and what I thought I heard earlier today was just...well not real. But I looked at Damon and then looked at Sage, who had started crying like there`s no tomorrow and I felt how the world started spinning before my eyes. I grasped Damon's hand for support. And then something shifted deep inside of me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice colder that ice. Damon looked at me with surprise but then his expression turned into...well I don't know what that was but sure as Hell did not like it. On the other hand Sage`s face was so guilty and scared that I started walking towards her. She stepped back but before I could reach her something caught my attention, something that was lying on the floor. I looked at it and felt how my heart stopped beating. Finn.

And then I was literally seeing red. I grabbed the nearby table and threw it at Sage who was so scared that didn't even make the effort the run away. the table hit her and she fell on the ground. I flashed myself in front of her, took her by her neck and pinned her on the wall. Her eyes were so wide that for a minute I thought that they are going to pop out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" I yelled and tightened my grip around her neck. She gulped.

" I don't know. I don't...know. Ask...Damon, he was...here ,too." She said with a quiet voice. I smacked her head.

"Leave Damon out of this, bitch. What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother?"I asked with my best frightening voice.

"I killed him. But... but it was an accident. I didn't mean to..."

"An accident?! Accident! How do you kill an ORIGINAL by a freaking ACCIDENT?" I screamed and tighten my grip. I felt Damon`s hand on my shoulder. "Damon, I love you but right now you shouldn't be touching me. I don't want to hurt you."Sage`s eyes opened widely.

"It was an accident. I think I was spelled by a witch. You know that Finn is the love my life."She sobbed. I thought for a second. A witch? I remembered what she had gone through to be with Finn, I remembered what she told me one night 900 years ago.

Maybe she wasn't lying. I loosened my grip and she took a deep breath.

"What witch? You better be telling the truth." She nodded quickly.

"My memories are really blurry but I remember that 1 month ago, in Chicago, a witch came to me. I don't remember what we talked about but I remember her name was..." Suddenly she put her hands over her stomach and yelled from pain, she twisted her body, the veins around her eyes popped out and I felt how Damon pulled me away from her. She twisted again, all of the color disappearing from her face, her veins popping out. She looked at us for one last time before she fell on the floor. Dead.

We stayed like that for a while, my head spinning from confusion.

"What happened?" Asked Damon and pulled me to himself. I shook my head but then suddenly I remembered.

"Oh my God, the stories were true..."


	25. New

**DPOV**

"What now?" I asked and sat down on the couch. She shook her head.

"Finn is going in our family tomb and Sage...I don't know. Feed her to unicorns...dump her in Candy land...do whatever you want...I don't care." She said with a lifeless voice, sipping from a bottle of whiskey, staring at one point. She had been sitting there for 20 minutes, unmoving, almost not breathing. She had mentioned something about some stories being true and then she had just done...that.

"Do you need anything?" I asked quietly and looked around. I could only imagine what she was feeling. I know that I talked bad stuff about Saint Stephan all the time but I couldn't imagine my life without him. And yes, I realize how cheesy that sounds but it`s true.

"I need my brother. But you can't give me my brother back, can you?" She snapped and slowly turned her head towards me, her blue eyes looking like blizzards. I pursed my lips, trying not to get offended by her ice cold behavior. It was hard, though. I guess she saw it in my eyes because her expression immediately soften. She shook her head. "I`m sorry, Damon. But can't you see it? Everything I ever cared about is falling into pieces." She said with sorrowful voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not understanding her. Yes, her brother had just died but why _everything _. She wasn't listening to me. She just stood up and went to the door where she had dropped her purse. She took it, opened it and took a small bottle that contained suspiciously black liquid. Bella was almost like in a trans, she was murmuring _everything, everything _to herself and was flipping the bottle in her hands. I slowly got up and moved next to her. She was flipping the bottle so quickly that its outlines were blurring. I put my hands on her wrists, forcing her to stop, then took her hands into mine. She stopped murmuring and looked at me.

"Bella, calm down. Please." She pursed lips and opened the bottle. "What is this?" I asked and my face scrunched in disgust as the smell of the liquid filled my nostrils. It smelled like something was rotting in there.

"Lucy gave it to me. It`s some sort of a potion that it`s supposed to relieve the pain from the poison. Not that it`s working." She said and took a sip, scrunching her face as the potion hit her throat . I pursed lips. This DID not look like a harmless herbal _tea _as I`m sure Lucy tried to describe it. I took the bottle from Bella`s hands. I sniffed it and oh God...the smell. I coughed.

"How long have you been drinking this?" I asked and she looked behind my shoulders at her brother. I had a moment of hesitation but then quickly put the bottle in my pocket, without her seeing it. This thing looked awful plus I hated Lucy, I didn't trust her, I had even given Elena to Klaus...Fuck...Klaus. I had completely forgotten about him.

"Since she gave it to me." She said quietly and flashed next to Finn. "Ok. That`s enough. Back to work. I`ll make sure that Finn is properly buried but I need you to deal with...her."She pointed at Sage and I looked at Bella for a while. Waiting for her to burst in tears or...something. You have to know, Bella was really strong but she cried...like a lot. But since she had found her brother dead...not a single tear. That was unusual. I was afraid that she was going to have a breakdown any second. And I`m sure that no one wants an Original breakdown. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me?" I blinked and then shook my head.

"No. I`ll take care of Sage. Meet me at the bar in 1 hour." She nodded then moved closer to me.

"I love you, Damon." She simply said and then she kissed me. I put my hands over her waist and hers found their way to my hair. I didn't like this...well I liked that we were kissing, of course, but it felt almost like she was saying goodbye. Like she wasn't sure if she was going to make it until our meeting after an hour.

"I love you, too." I looked at her eyes. "At the bar, after an hour, ok?" She pursed lips and nodded. I didn't want to waste time so I took Sage`s body and with one last look at the love of my life, I went out in the bitter night.

**BPOV**

I stared at the closed door until I heard his car driving away. My eyes filled with cold tears, my legs started trembling and I let out a desperate sigh. Now what? What was I going to do?

I slowly walked to Finn's body , where my legs betrayed me and I practically collapsed next to him. My trembling hand touch his cold, burnt face.

" Now what, Finny? Now what?" I stayed like that for a few minutes until I couldn't postpone the inevitable anymore. I stood up and took Finn's body then flashed in the basement and put him in the coffin I had found him several weeks ago. I pushed the lid and it closed with a loud noise. I looked around, remembering how me and Beca had sat on that very floor, waiting for our family to be reunited.

I shook my head, trying to focus. I had to do a lot of things.

1. Take care of Finn.

I took my phone out of my pocket.

"I have a problem and I need you to help me with it. Where are you?" I asked, leaving the basement and locking the door after me.

"I`m in Forks. What do you need me for?" Answered a very familiar voice.

" My brother Finn is dead. I have a lot of things to...do here, so I need you to take his body and take it to our family tomb. You know where it is, right?" I asked, already upstairs, taking my purse.

"Of course, I remember. I`ve buried other Michaelson's there, haven't I? Where is the body and where are you going to be?"

" The _body _is in our house, I`ll leave the key next to the door, you`ll see it, Finn is in the basement. Get here as soon as you can and take the body without anyone seeing you. My siblings don't know ...yet. Are we clear?" I asked and stopped for a second, remembering the last time I had asked my friend to bury someone for me.

" We are. Consider everything done." And the phone line went dead. I let out a little sigh. Ok...at least this was taken care of. I took my purse and flashed out of the house, locking and leaving the key in a safe place for less than 20 seconds. I got in my car.

2. Find Lucy.

The little thing needed to explain a few things. I dialed her. She picked up after a few seconds.

"Bella, are you ok?" She asked with a worried voice.

"I`m fine. Where are you? We need to talk."

"I can't right now. I'm busy. Can't we do it tomorrow? " Aha...now she was setting the rules. Yeah, as if.

"In Damon's house. NOW!" I hung up and sped the car. There was no way that she didn't know about this. I was going to get the truth out of her. That wasn't good, not at all. I hated to admit, but I was kind of, sort of...well I was starting to trust Lucy again. I couldn't help but feel some sort of friendly feelings towards her. But if she was lying...

I parked the car in front of Damon`s house and flashed myself in. Lucy was sitting on the couch, looking at me with her forest green eyes.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" I asked, slowly walking towards her. At least she had the decency to fake confusion.

"What are you talking about, Bella? You have to be more specific." She said with almost cocky voice then stood up.

"Specific my ass. You knew that if an Original dies, his blood line dies too. If I die, Damon, Katherine, Stephan...they die too." She stepped back, her face showing surprise.

"Bella...Bella, I really didn't know that. But how...how do you know that?" At that point I wasn't sure whether she was telling the truth or she was lying. She really did seem surprised.

"Finn is dead and less than an hour later his vampire girlfriend died too. Please don't tell me that you didn't know." I said with a cold voice and stepped forwards. Lucy`s eyes widen.

"Finn...? Bella...I really didn't know." She sounded convincing but I was looking at her eyes. They were cold and calculating...and for a split second they looked...delighted. Like a person who has achieved what he wanted.

"Cut the crap. That`s why you wanted the cure and that`s why you started helping in the first place, isn't it?" I asked my voice now ice cold. Everything was falling into its place. "You really had me going for awhile. Bravo, Lucinda." I said with a theatrical voice and started clapping. She was still trying to act, she was looking surprised and confused and with an expression 'you-are-crazy' but I wasn't buying it anymore. I was right in front of her and I did something that I usually avoided. I looked into her eyes and started compelling her. " You knew from the beginning, didn't you? You are here only to protect yourself?" Something in her eyes shifted, a sick smile spread across her face.

"I did. But you almost got it. I`m not alone. Your... " She was cut off by my phone. Great timing, just great. I took it out.

_Elijah_

I picked up because I knew that he called me only in emergencies.

"Great timing, brother."

"Ara, where are you?" He sounded incredibly worried. Now what?

"I`m at the Salvatore`s house. Why? Did you contact Beca and Kol? " I asked and hoped that there wasn't anything wrong with them.

"What? No...Beca and Kol? I haven't seen them. No...Ara, is Damon with you?" Oh God, what was happening? I took a step back but continued watching Lucy. The sick smile was still all over her face.

"No, Elijah. Damon is...out. I`m here with Lucy. What's wrong, brother? You are scaring me." The connection was horrible, I could barely hear what he was saying. And I did my first big mistake-I turned my back at Lucy and moved away, holding the phone closer to my ear.

"Ara. Listen to me very carefully. We don't have time. Get out of that house now."

"What? Elijah, what are you talking about?"

"Ara, Mother is dead. There has never been a poison. Thing like that does NOT exist. Get out of there. NOW!" Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my neck. I dropped the phone and heard how Elijah was calling my name but I was unable to do anything. The burning pain was paralyzing me. I dropped to my knees and then fell onto my back. The last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me was Lucy `s huge grin.

"Sweet dreams, Bella.

**Ok, here's Chapter 25. There will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters. Leave a review and tell me how would you want me to finish this story.**


	26. Where is Bella?

**DPOV**

"Damon." I heard a familiar voice. I rolled my eyes but turned around. Kol sat next to me and nodded at Mickey`s direction to pour him a drink.

" What?" I asked, not trying to not be rude. I was frustrated . Bella was supposed to be at the bar half an hour ago...but I was still alone, weren't I? She wasn't answering her phone and I was starting to get worried.

"Hello to you, too." He said and sipped from his whiskey. "Why so grumpy today?" And I swear I was ready to kill him. He was probably the most annoying Original of all. And probably my least favorite. I liked Klaus, I didn't hate Blondie, Elijah was helpful, Finn was fine and I obviously loved Bella. But Kol, Kol was just plain annoying and childish. Almost dangerously childish.

I turned my head towards him and despite the fact that I didn't want or liked talking to him, I decided to ask him about Bella.

"Have you seen your sister?" His eyes sparkled with amusement, his lips forming a shit eating grin.

"Which one?" He sipped again from his drink, referring to Rebekah`s small crush on me, before Bella came to town. I looked at him with my best _answer-to-my-question-motherfucker-or-I-will-rip-your-eyes-out _look . I guess it worked." Ok, Bella it is. No, I haven't. She was supposed to be with Beca, right? She called me earlier to tell me that Bella has fainted. " He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't look worried at all. Dumbass.

"This is old information. Then Bella came to me. We were in your house but then she had to...deal with something. We had to meet here, half an hour ago." He put his glass on the counter and looked at me furiously.

"YOU left her alone?!" He almost screamed." Are you crazy?" He took his phone out and called someone. He waited for a few seconds. "Dammit...Beca, pick up your phone!" He hung up and was about to get up when my phone rang.

_Elijah_

Yey!

"Have you seen Bella?!" He screamed before I could even say something. My heart went up my throat. Oh, God no! I pulled Kol`s jacket and pointed to him to follow me. We quickly went out.

"No, I haven't. But I have been searching for her. We were supposed to meet at the bar half an hour ago. Why? Do you know something?"I asked, trying not to sound how I really felt. And I was feeling like a scared five year old.

"Do I know something?! Damon, she is in danger! I called her to warn her that Mother is dead and there is no poison. She said that she was in your house with Lucy then there was a loud noise and the connection broke. My plane was late. I can't do anything from here. Please, Damon DO something!" And then he hung up. Adrenalin kicked in. My Bella was in danger. And it was all my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone. I looked at Kol, who was already starting his car. I flashed in it and he sped towards my house.

" You left her with Lucy?!"Kol yelled.

"She wasn't with Lucy when I left her, moron! Drive faster!" I yelled in return and he practically jumped on the gas pedal. The car was flying down the road and yet I was feeling like we weren't moving. My whole body was numb. I was scared, no, I was terrified. I was feeling helpless. I couldn't help her, I couldn't saved her. I could do NOTHING from this God dammed car.

Finally I saw the roof of the house in the distance. I jumped from the car and flashed in, Kol right behind me.

"BELLA!" I yelled.

"ARA!" Kol yelled. We continued yelling her name, while running around the house.

Nothing. We found nothing. I was so mad that I took one of the precious vases Stephan liked so much, and smashed it in the wall. Kol and I shared a look. Look of desperation.

"Where is she?"

**BPOV**

I was underground. That was the first thing I realized when I woke up. My head was spinning and my vision was blurred. The second thing I realized was that there were vervain covered stakes through my hands, my legs and one in my stomach. And there were chains (also covered in vervain), pining me to some sort of a chair. I tried to move and I yelled from pain. I tried again but all I did was to push the stakes further into my flesh. I yelled both from frustration and pain.

"LUCY!"I yelled and turned my head around to get a better look of where I was. It was a cave, probably one of the many under Mystic Falls. There were a few candles, which were the only source of light, and there was some sort of a table with huge books on it. But no Lucy.

"Lucy! Where are you? I swear I`m going to kill you once I get these things off of me!" I sung/yelled. Still no trace of her plus my head was starting to pulsate. Probably the poison. Poison... Oh my god. Elijah...he had told me that there was no poison... Memories flooded my mind. Lucy stabbing me in the neck, Elijah`s frantic voice, calling my name. God, I had been so stupid. How could I believe that stupid thing.

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze after that heard a noise and then I saw the best thing I had ever seen- Lucy ( note my sarcasm, please).

"Oh, my dearest friend decided to show up!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. She smiled and started flipping a small bottle in her hands.

"Hello Bella. Did you sleep well?" She asked and moved closer to me. I made an effort and smiled widely.

"Very well, my dearest friend. Mind to explain me...this?" I asked with my sweetest voice and pointed to the room and myself with my head.

"Oh...that? Mm , I guess you deserve to know." She said and put the bottle on the table. It contained the same dark liquid as the one she had given me before. Oh and _she guessed that I deserved_ to know. I was going to rip her heart out.

"Sooo? " I asked impatiently and she took a deep breath.

" So eager to find out how she is going to die..."She murmured to herself and I started to get really, really frustrated plus the stakes were killing me. I had to put all my will power in not screaming and begging for help.

" Why did you do this, Lucinda? Because I turned you? You are not smart enough nor you have the qualities to think everything through. Who is helping you?"I asked, remembering what she had said back at the house. Her eyes shone with anger but her face stayed expressionless.

"You, Originals, are all very, very arrogant, aren't you? You think that you are invincible. You do know that for your 1000 you have made a lot of enemies, right? Some of them let you know about their existence , but some... some stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right time." She said and moved closer to me, eyeing the stakes in my hands. I was sensing that she was about to push or move them. But I didn't stop.

"Are you referring to yourself? Because, call me a traditionalist, but kidnapping, poisoning and almost killing someone is definitely not the definition of the words _hidden in the shadows. _I think you were pretty much out in the open." I said with almost a smirk, which almost disappeared when Lucy took one of the stakes and pushed it down. I bit the inside of my cheek from pain but didn't move. I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of seeing me in pain.

"I will ask you to remain in your place and wait patiently for a few more minutes. My partner in crime will be here in a few." She moved her face closer to mine. "You are probably asking yourself how I succeeded in defeating one of the Original bitches, you, so easily. Well...I`m sure that you can feel the poison eating you from the inside, can't you Bella? You`ve lost your strength, you are slower, you don't hear as well as you did before. Mm..." She tapped my forehead and I resisted from twitching. "Oh, and don't forget about the terrible headaches. They are killing you ,aren't they." She said in a low voice as she leaned on one of the stakes in my leg. I felt burning pain as the stake pierced my bone. I pursed lips but didn't make a sound. Lucy tilted her head and took a stake from behind her back. Slowly she started making patterns on my skin with the sharp end of the stake. I clenched my fists as unbelievable urge to snap her neck consumed my body.

"Hmm." She lightly pierced my skin with the stake and I had to use my last strength to hold my cries. She smiled wickedly and was just about stake me in my neck, when we both heard a noise. Lucy jumped and a sick smile plastered all over her face. As if she knew that the thing, making the noises, will cause me unbearable pain. She wasn't too far from the truth.

"Here comes my friend. You will find her very...interesting." My heart went up my throat and my stomach clenched. That was not possible. I knew that smell.

"No, no, no, no. Did I mention no!" Lucy smiled even widely as we both looked at the same direction, waiting for her _partner _to come in the room. But I already knew. All this time...

Finally the person came out of the shadows. The same wicked smile like Lucy`s, spread across his face.

"Hello, Ara. Didn't expect me, did you?"

"Rebekah." I said and her smile grew even more.


	27. Rebekah's side of the story

**RBOV**

" Rebekah." She said and my smile grew even more. All those years of waiting...they were finally over. I was finally going to get rid of the rotten core of our family- the invincible twins, the most powerful creatures in the world, my dearest brother and sister.

"Hello Ara!" I said cheerfully, looking at the stakes in her body. Oh, only God knew how long I had waited to see her like that. In pain, free of her _unbelievable power , _without her patronizing look...mm, dreams do come true. She clenched her fists and pursed lips. Helpless, much?

"You, bitch! Why did you do this? We are fucking family, Rebekah!" She said with a voice, showing her disgust towards me. Before a few decades that look would have destroyed me...but now, now it only amused me.

"Mm...I don't think that you of all people should talk about family." I said and moved closer to her. She was looking at me like I had lost my mind then shook her head like what I was talking sounded like nonsense to her.

"What are you talking about? I`ve always cared for our family! God, Rebekah! I was the one who got you all out of the stupid coffins, Klaus put you in!" She yelled and tried to move, causing her to twitch in pain. I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh or start yelling and breaking everything in the cave.

" Well, you wouldn't have had to get us out of there, if Klaus hadn't daggered us and put us in the stupid coffins. Can't you see it, Ara? Everything you and Nicklaus do, hurts our family, friends, lovers... should I go on? The world will be such a better place without the two of you. Nobody will ever miss you." She looked at me and tilted her head. I saw how her eyes flickered, when she realized that...

"There is something that you are not telling me." She said, her eyes narrowing. I pursed my lips, I had hoped that she would have realized that a little bit later. "Dear Becky, you have never cared about anyone but yourself. Took me some time to realize it but I see it clearly now. You don't care about our family or friends...or Lucy." She pointed Lucy with her head, disgust evident in her eyes. I looked at Lucy, who was behind me. Her eyes were full with hatred towards Bella and she was about to protest but I cut her off. To be honest...I didn't give a crap about her. But she had connections plus Bella had ruined her life too.

"Don't try to make her suspicious. But you are right. There is something I`m not telling you. " I moved right in front of her, my face was mere inches away from hers.

"Alexander."I whispered. Her eyes widen from confusion and she shook her head.

"What about him? I don't know what you are talking about." I clenched my fists, trying not to hit her in the face. Always cocky and oblivious.

"Of course, that you don't know. You never turn your head around to actually see the people around you, right? You stay in your perfect little bubble and completely ignore everyone because all people should obey you, don't they? " She looked...hurt. Good... I took a deep breath and memories flooded my mind. The worst part of my existence- 521 years ago.

"Do you remember London, Ara? It was a beautiful place in 1492, wasn't it?"Her eyes shifted and her face became expressionless. "Remember _everything_, Ara." I ordered, my voice ice cold. And I started telling her everything, from the beginning...

_London, 1492_

_32 days before the ritual ( the night Elijah introduced Katherine to Klaus and Bella) _

_"When is Ara going to join us, Nick?" I asked and looked at him. The sun reflecting off of his golden hair. We were walking around the gardens, my hand, resting on the crook of his arm. He looked at me, happiness, filling his blue eyes._

_"Soon. She said that she will be here for the ball." He smiled with the smile saved only for Ara. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous but I was used to it. Klaus and Ara had always been together. I knew that I shouldn't have been surprised, given the fact that they were twins, but their relationship was special. I knew how they acted when they were not together and when they were. The presence of the other twin changed their whole being. Klaus from a grumpy monster, who wanted only power was transforming into a loving brother. Ara, on the other hand, from a cold and bitter woman, craving for blood and power, when around Klaus was, too, becoming a different person, happier... well just better. _

_They had been like that their whole life. They fought, of course, but that was inevitable, they were just too much alike. They liked their freedom but they also loved being in control. And when one of them decided to control the actions of the other...well it wasn't pretty. _

_But I was also happy to see Ara. We hadn't seen each other for two decades. Plus it was always better to have the Nice Klaus over the Angry Klaus. _

_And then another thought went through my mind. I had completely forgotten about it. If there was a ball tonight, that meant that..._

_"Is Alexander going to be on the ball?" I asked and bit my tongue, when I realized what I had said. Klaus didn't know about my...feelings towards him. Klaus stopped and looked at me, his smile growing every second. Under his gaze I almost blushed. Almost._

_"Alexander? You mean the Duke`s son?" I pursed lips but nodded." Good one, sister. And yes, he is coming." He said and narrowed his eyes. We stared at each other for a while but then he slowly turned his eyes away from me and we continued our walk. " Just...be careful, Rebekah." He quietly warned and my throat clenched. I knew what that warning meant- _'Don't fall in love or you will end up like Finn, in a box... with a dagger in your heart.' _ I knew that but I still couldn't help but feel...happy. I was going to see him tonight. My heart was pounding loudly. We had met a few months ago, when me and Nick moved here. I fell in love with him from first sight. He was the most amazing man I had ever met. And I had met a lot of them for 500 years. _

_I bit my lip. I couldn't wait to see Ara and tell her all about him. You see, Ara didn't share Klaus' beliefs that love was the vampire's greatest weakness, quite the opposite actually. Ara was all about love and she had always said that she couldn't wait to meet the love of her life. But I believed that I had already met him. And I thought that Alexander loved me too. He was always looking at me like we were the only people in the room and he was constantly making excuses to talk or see me. And I didn't mind that._

_Suddenly we simultaneously stopped and smiles grew on our faces. We looked at each other and smiled even wider as we heard how Ara`s carriage stopped in front of our house. We nodded at each other and started running towards the house with our vampire speed but of course, we stopped when we got closer and again started walking with the stupid ,agonizingly slow human pace. _

_The driver opened the door and reached his hand. I beautiful, glove covered hand took his and as he stepped backwards, she came out. And as always happened when I saw her, my entire being filled with mixture of envy, adoration and pure amazement at her beauty. She was tall and lean, her golden hair was cascading like a waterfall around her face, making it look like it was shining. Her big blue eyes were sparkling and her lips were extended in a breathtaking smile, reviling her perfect teeth. _

_"Ara!"Yelled Nick with voice full of happiness and then ran ( in a human speed, of course) towards her. She reached her arms and he hugged her, lifting her and swirling her around. Ara started laughing with her musical laugh._

_"Nick! Put me down! My hat fell down!" She tried to sound mad but it was hard to believe when she was still laughing. He finally set her down and took her hands into his._

_"Sister, you have no idea how much I have missed you." He said with exultant voice. They were both grinning and practically jumping from happiness. 'Like five year olds' I thought but still felt jealous that Klaus was acting like that._

_"No, Brother, YOU have no idea how much I have missed you." She laughed as he lifted her again. He set her down, kissed her cheek and took her hand into his, finally turning her around to see me. Ara smiled warmly and pulled me into her embrace. I put my hands around her waist and buried my face into her soft hair, sniffing her familiar scent._

_"Sorry for acting so childishly." She whispered into my ear. " But it's all his fault, isn't it little sister?" I laughed and pulled away, taking both of her hands into mine. She smiled again. "I have missed you, Sister. How have you been?" She asked, tilting her head. _

_"Great. I have so much to tell you. But later...you probably want to rest?" I asked and she nodded._

_"Not so much to rest but get ready. Elijah tells me that we are hosting a ball tonight, am I right?" I nodded, feeling the excitement for tonight already consuming me. She turned her head to look at Nick, still holding my hands. "He told me that he had a surprise for both of us. Do you have an idea what that surprise is, Brother?" She asked like it was a rhetorical question. A spark of mischief in his eyes._

_"Mm...I might have an idea. But I guess that we have to wait until tonight." He said with a smirk and I wondered what they were talking about. I didn't have much time to think about it as Ara took my hand and dragged me to the carriage, where a young woman was waiting. She had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes._

_"Sister, this is my maid Lucinda." Ara said then leaned and whispered into my ear. "My witch as well." Lucy smiled and then bowed._

_"It is nice to meet you Lucinda." I said and then looked at Ara. "Shall we?" I asked and looked at the house._

_"We shall." She said with a smile and hand by hand we started walking towards the house. "See you later, Brother." She said quietly and looked over her shoulder at him. And they had one of their little telepathic conversation that annoyed me so much. Klaus nodded and Ara smilled then turned to me. "So...what are you going to wear?"_

_A few hours later_

_"Are you ready, Sister?" I asked, looking myself in the mirror. I smiled. The green dress I was wearing, was perfectly suiting my eyes. My hair was in a beautiful curls, pinned at the back of my hair. I was beautiful and I hoped that Alexander would think the same. _

_"I am almost ready." Ara sang from the other room then quickly came in, her hands behind her neck. "Can you help me with my necklace?" She asked and I nodded. I couldn't help but stare a little. She was stunning. Her midnight blue dress was contrasting her white skin, making it glow. Her hair was, too, pinned in the back except for a few curls framing her face._

_She turned around and I quickly fastened her beautiful necklace. _

_"How do I look?"She asked and swirled._

_"Beautiful. What about me?"I asked and swirled too. Ara smiled proudly._

_"Beautiful."She said and then she hugged me. We stayed like that for a few minutes. We pulled away when someone knocked on the door._

_"Dearest sisters, most of the guests have arrived. Care to join us?" He said impatiently. We both laughed and opened the door. Nick turned around, annoyance evident in his eyes but as soon as he saw us, his eyes filled with adoration. Probably for Ara. But I didn't care. Right now all I wanted was to see Alexander." Stunning as always, I see." Ara and I shared a look then smiled._

_"Did you expect something else, Brother?"Ara asked and Nick laughed._

_"No, of course. Shall we?"He asked and offered us both, the crook of his arms. We slowly started walking towards the stairs. We were almost there and I could see how all of the guests turned their eyes towards us. Jealousy, lust, amazement, hatred...these emotions were plastered on all of their faces as they followed us with their eyes. I smiled. I loved the attention just as much as my siblings, who were both smiling with dazzling smiles. I looked at them and once again was amazed at how alike they looked. Then I moved my eyes, searching for him. There was no trace of Alexander. My heart went down my stomach but I still hoped that he was going to show up later. I looked around one more time and saw that Elijah was waiting for us. Klaus saw him too and led us to him. Ara was looking away, smiling at people. She was so busy dazzling them that she didn't even realize that we had stopped._

_"Hello, little sister." Said Elijah with a smile. Ara made a little jump and looked at him with surprise. Then her lips extended in a huge grin._

_"Brother!" She let go of Klaus' hand and threw herself at Elijah. He laughed and hugged her too. "How are you?" She asked and pulled away. His eyes started glowing with excitement._

_"Great. Ara, Nick, I have a surprise for you." He said and Klaus and Ara looked at each other, mirroring ,childish smiles growing on their faces._

_"Mind to tell me what the surprise is?" I asked, feeling left out. Elijah smiled warmly at me and took my hand at his. I smiled back, already feeling better. Elijah was my favorite brother. He was always warm and caring. He pointed a girl in the crowd. And even, though, we were facing her back, I could tell that she was really beautiful. Tall, lean, curly brown hair and then she turned around. I gasped from surprise._

_"Tatia?" I asked quietly and looked at my siblings. Klaus and Ara were holding hands, looking at the girl with excitement and joy." The doppelganger? You found her? I thought that the witch was lying." Elijah shook his head._

_"No, Sister. Everything was true." I looked around and I saw him. My heart started pounding and I hoped that my siblings were too consumed by the girl so that they won't hear it. All I wanted was to run to him but I couldn't just leave my siblings. "Let me introduce you." He said and started walking towards the girl. He let go of my hand and went beside her. She looked at him and smiled. Elijah looked at us and I looked at Ara and Klaus, who were desperately trying not show their excitement. not that they were succeeding._

_"Katerina, these are my siblings. Lord Nicklaus, Lady Arabel and Lady Rebekah." Katerina bowed._

_"It is pleasure to meet you all."She said and smiled at Klaus. Poor, girl. I was sorry for her. I knew what the doppelganger meant- the ritual._

_"Katerina has just moved from Bulgaria." Elijah said and smiled. Ara and Nick smiled and simultaneously said._

_"Здравей__,__ Катерина__.__" ( Hello Katerina; pronounced :Zdravei Katerina) Katerina smiled a little bit surprised. And then laughed._

_"Good, very good." I looked around and spotted Alexander._

_" Will you excuse me?" I said, using the moment. I quickly making my way through the crowd. When I got closer, I started walking slower, more gracefully. He turned his head and saw him. His eyes started shining brighter and my heart pounded in my chest._

_"Lady Rebekah." He said bowing and kissing my hand at the same time. I smiled at the gesture and bowed myself._

_"It so nice to see you again." I said and he smiled widely._

_"It is indeed." I smiled just as widely as he did. And everything else stopped meaning anything to me. Only his mesmerizing eyes. We stayed like that for awhile but then I got a glimpse of Ara's blue dress and I called her by her name. She stopped and looked around to see who was calling her. I waved and she smiled at me, coming closer. All I wanted was to introduce her to Alexander so that she could confront Klaus, if he made a problem. But what I didn't realize was that was the biggest mistake in my life._

_She came next to me._

_"Alexander, this is my sister Arabel."I said and looked at Alexander. And it was then when my life fell apart. He was staring at her, his eyes full with lust, adoration, fascination...love? Then I looked at Ara, who was mirroring all these emotions. _

_"What have I done?" I thought to myself and stepped backwards._

She was looking at me, her eyes full with regret.

"Beca...I had no idea."She whispered her voice trembling. My face was still very close to hers, I pulled back.

"Of course, you didn't. Why would you? It was too convenient for you to be in your little world with him, not realizing that other people have feeling as well." I said bitterly. " After the ball, when he started coming to our house to see you, I decided to let you two alone. I could see the happiness on both of your faces and even though it hurt, I just stayed and pretended that everything was fine. But, dear sister, one thing is to look at the man you love with your sister and completely different thing is to see that the same man is killed...because of your sister. " I said, remembering how before the ritual Elijah and I went to Paris and a few weeks later a letter from Ara came. She was informing us that Klaus had done something unspeakable and that she was leaving for America. Alone.

On the next day I went back to London to find Alexander and comfort him...but instead...I found his head.

"How can you say that? You knew that I loved him." She said with outraged expression." Klaus killed him and that changed my life forever." She said and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Great performance, bravo Sister! Anger blurred my eyes, I took one of the stakes that were on the little table and threw it at Ara. She bit her lips as the stake went just above her heart. She twitched but didn't make a sound. She could endure pain, I had to admit it.

"Of course that Klaus has fault, too! But you...you were fighting with him all the time, weren't you? You know him better than everyone else, you knew and know how he reacts when things don't go the way he wants! He has fault and that's why he is going down with you, but you...you are the one to be blamed for all of this...and you know it! You took him away from me and then you killed him!" I yelled and my anger reflected in her eyes.

"It's all my fault, you say. I took him away. Hmm...this is strange...I don't remember you being MUTE! You could have told me, Sister! It was not hard, just three little words- I love Alexander! Plus if he had loved you, he wouldn't have fallen for me, from the first time our eyes met." She said and dangerous spark enlightened her eyes. She was doing it on purpose, she was trying to make me mad... and she was succeeding. I clenched my fists.

"SHUT UP!"I yelled and threw one of the candles, smashing it into the wall. She smilled.

"Why did I see Alexander on the night I was stabbed?" She asked her voice ice cold. I looked at Lucy and she nodded. My lips extended in a proud grin.

" Mm...that was just a spell we found. My witch put it on me and it was supposed to make me look like the person you least wanted to see...I guessed it worked." I said with a bitter smile. "Because you feel guilty." She looked at me, her blue eyes now looking grey. We stayed like that, staring at each other...anger, hatred and unspoken anguish, evident in our eyes.

And then something changed, something in her shifted, strange spark flickered in her eyes. Light smile grew on her lips. She tilted her head, listening at something. I furrowed my brows, everything was quiet but she was looking like there was something. Was she trying to play me? Was she pretending? I looked at Lucy and she just shook her head, obviously not hearing anything.

"What time is it?" Ara suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised by her question. She pursed lips, obviously annoyed.

"What time is it, Sister?" She asked again and I took my phone out. I was still clueless but obeyed.

"11:30. Why?" I asked and her eyes flickered again.

"No reason. " She paused and listened again. She was starting to piss me off." You realize your mistake now, don't you?" She asked and smile spread across her lips. I was confused. Mistake? My plan had no mistakes. I narrowed my eyes, she was trying to trick me but it wasn't going to work.

"My plan is flawless." I said confidently and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Think again." I was just about to throw another stake at her to make her shut up when I heard it. Wolf howl.

My heart went up my throat. I looked at Lucy frantically. That was NOT possible. Then I looked at my sister, she was smiling evilly.

"The moon is up, Sister. I guess your plan wasn't so flawless after all."She started laughing and the sound of it made me sick. My head was spinning, my plan...I had been planning this for centuries. I was numb. One werewolf bite and...I was dead **( AN: Hey guys, I think that in TVD was said that all Originals are not affected by the werewolf poison, but in my story only Klaus and Bella aren't.) **I started looking around, there were two exits from the cave. I could try to fight with the werewolf but what if it bit me? I flashed next to Ara and took one of the stakes off her leg.

"Lucinda give her something to put her unconscious." I yelled, while trying to take off the other stakes, without getting burned from the vervain. I could hear Lucy searching for a potion, while Ara was laughing.

"Too late, Sis." She said through laughter and I stopped, realizing what she meant. I was hearing it, it was running through the tunnels, coming closer to us. We were trapped, in the small space it was very likely for me to get bitten by it. I pursed lips and yelled from frustration. My heart was beating like a hammer.

Tap, tap, tap...I was hearing it coming closer and I was still taking Bella's chains off. And she wasn't helping me, as she was constantly moving.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock." She was murmuring, while still laughing. I couldn't stand her anymore, my hand flew and smacker her cheek. She stopped for a second but then continued smiling.

I was almost done, just one more chain...

"BECA!" Lucy yelled and I turned abruptly. A huge, brown wolf was standing behind me. His big brown eyes were filled with hatred. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but notice that it was different from all the other werewolf I had seen. It moved closer to me, low growls escaping its snout. It moved even closer, now growling and reveling its long and sharp teeth.

It was just about to attack...and my decision was made. I reached out for Lucy's hand.

"We are not over." I yelled at Ara and then we flashed out of the cave. And just like that all the efforts I had made were thrown in the bin.

But as I said...we were not over. And with me... the only cure for them disappeared too.

**BPOV**

Right in front of me the huge werewolf, quickly transformed into a tall, handsome and very naked man.

Dark hair, brown eyes...

"Jacob." I said with a smile. "I thought you said that you were still in Forks."


	28. Decision

"Jake?" I asked and he looked at me. "You need to answer a few questions." I narrowed my eyes. He slightly shook his head.

"Bells, I have to take these stakes out of you as soon as possible. It's going to hurt." He ignored my question and took one of the stakes into his hand. He looked me into my eyes and counted to three. And then he pulled it out, causing me to bite the inside of my cheeks so hard that they started bleeding.

"Ouch." I said breathlessly and he looked me apologetically.

" One down...four to go." He said, taking the stake in my right leg. This time he didn't even count. I had to use all my will power not to scream. Have you got the slightest idea how much it hurts? You know, being staked in the limbs and then someone pulling them out. But I wasn't going to scream even if this was the last thing I was going to do. Which was hard...given the fact that Jacob obviously thought that pulling them out quickly...was going to make it less painful. This time, he took the two stakes in my hands and pulled them out at the same time, making me flinch and bite my tongue at the same time.

"What the fuck Jacob?" I asked but he ignored me again. This boy was starting to piss me off. He took the last stake and looked at me.

"One more, Bells." And at the 'Bells' part he pulled it out abruptly. It hurt so bad that I needed to take it out on somebody. I stepped on his bare foot with my high heels, so hard, that he jumped back, his lips forming the shape of an "O". He took his foot in his hands and started standing on one leg, trying to keep balance, failing miserably. He looked at me with an outraged expression. "The fuck Bella! What was that for?" I tried to be serious but a small smile found its way to my lips. Now it was my turn to ignore him. I looked down and immediately felt sorry for myself. I looked horrible. There were huge, bloody holes in my jeans and in my blouse. I was almost covered with blood and...I just could imagine what my hair and faced looked like. I was weakened by the poison and like that wasn't enough my sister had fucking stabbed me, causing me to lose a huge amount of blood.

I wasn't feeling very well. I bit my lips, used the chair as support and slowly stood up, making my blood rush into my head. The world spun in front of me and I lost my balance. Thank God that Jacob caught me before I smashed myself down.

"God...Bella, are you ok?" I looked at him angrily.

"Do I look ok to you?" I snapped and then immediately felt bad. After all it wasn't his fault. " Look, Jake, I'm sorry. I'm just in a lot of pain, please take me home. Damon is probably freaking out." My heart clenched just from the thought of Damon and his piercing blue eyes. All I wanted was to save him. I didn't care about myself anymore, I just wanted him to be ok.

Jake looked at me with unreadable expression but then, just for a split second, determination flickered in his eyes. He looked down.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"He asked and I hesitated." We've been friends for...10 years now, right?" He asked and I nodded. " You know that I would never do anything to hurt you... intentionally. " He put me back on the chair and I looked at him with suspicion. He was looking...guilty.

"Oh, no. Jacob, what have you done?" He didn't have to answer as at that moment we first heard footsteps and then a very, very familiar voice.

"Jacob? Where are you, little puppy?" Jake rolled his eyes and shouted.

" We are here, little leech!" He looked at me, expecting me to laugh or something but I just leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs and arms, giving him my best death glare. He looked at me desperately. "What was I supposed to do, Bella?" He asked but I just moved my head to the entrance of the cave. After a few seconds we heard again.

"Why did you call me here in the middle of the night, dog?" He was close to us right now. " As strange as it sounds...I actually need to sleep from time to time. Anyways, weren't you supposed to be my sister's..."And in that moment he walked in, seeing me on the stupid chair, looking like hell. His eyes widen from surprise then concern and finally burning anger. He flashed in front of me. "Sister? What...happened to you? Are you ok?" He reached his hand precariously and touched my cheek. I didn't respond and he turned his head towards Jacob, his face distorted from anger. "What have you done to my sister? I'm going to rip your eyes out and feed them to you with a spoon!" He yelled and flashed next to Jacob, pinning him to the wall. Jacob tried to push him away but Klaus was 10 times stronger.

"He didn't do anything, Nicklaus." I said, not hating Jacob enough to let Klaus spoon feed him with his eyes. I stood up and even though I had the feeling that I'm going to pass out, I continued standing still. I was NOT going to show such a weakness, ever! Klaus looked at me with surprise and let go of Jake. He moved close to me, concern in his eyes.

"What happened, Sister?" I didn't answer. I just studied his face. His eyes, the same like mine, were looking at me, concern and determination mixing together. Call me and idiot, but I realized something. The man in front of me...he was my brother. He used to be everything for me. How did we manage to ruin everything? Something inside me shifted. I...I couldn't breathe. What was I doing? How did we end up here? In this stupid cave, both dying, betrayed by almost everyone we loved. Could I forget about everything? Could I erase the memory of Alexander's head, rolling in my feet? Was Rebekah right? Was is all my fault?

"Rebekah happened." I answered simply. His eyes widen from surprise.

"WHAT? What did you just say?" I let out a deep sigh and felt how my legs were betraying me. I took a few steps back, almost collapsing in the chair. Klaus looked at Jacob with concern but he only shrugged his shoulders. Klaus kneeled in front of me. "Sister, please tell me." I wasn't in a mood for that. I ignored him and turned my face towards Jacob.

"Why did you lie to me, Jacob? I talked to you a few hours ago and you said that you were in Forks." **(AN: Just FYI, Jacob has the cover of the table, wrapped around his waist.)** Jacob let out a deep sigh and sat on the ground.

"Before you left Forks you told me to stay behind and protect Charlie from him..." He said, pointing at Klaus, who just rolled his eyes."... but I couldn't just let you go on your suicide mission alone...so I followed you. Don't worry, I left Charlie with the rest of the pack." I pursed lips.

"So you were here the whole time." He nodded. "How did you find me tonight? I'm sure that Damon is looking for me, too. But he hasn't found me, yet you managed to find Rebekah's Super Secret Lair? "I raised my eyebrow.

"That's easy. I've been your stalker for quite some time now. I was outside the house and when I saw that girl practically dragging your unconscious body to the car, I immediately knew that something was wrong." He said almost proudly. Klaus looked at him, gloomily.

"Because that was really hard to guess." Jake ignored him and Klaus turned his face to me. "Ara, please tell me. What about Rebekah? What has she done to you?" He asked with a sweet voice, showing so much concern that I was even surprised. I hadn't seen him so...caring since 1492. I pursed lips.

" You mean to us. What has she done to us." And I told him everything. How she loved Alexander, how she poisoned us and probably killed Mother and Finn. While I was talking, I was looking directly at him. At the beginning his face was curious and concerned but by the end...by the end his face was so furious that even I got a little scared."...but because even with the poison inside of me I can hear 2 times better than her, I heard Jake before she did. He whispered _'Bella, it's Jake.' _so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. Fortunately, Rebekah believed me when I said that it's full moon...and then she just ran away, taking Lucy and the stupid witchy book from the table." I finished and took a deep breath, trying to control my anger. I succeeded but Klaus...didn't. There were icy blue fires in his eyes, threatening to destroy everything and everyone who dared to disobey him.

"I'm going to find her and rip her fucking heart OUT!" He yelled and smashed the table with one movement. "The little bitch! She killed our brother! " He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me with, different emotions fighting for dominance. He flashed in front of me. "Where did she go? I need to find her and give her a piece of my mind." He said while the veins around his eyes started popping out. He was so impulsive. I used the chair as a support and stood up, my head starting to pulsate. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know where she went. I was too busy bleeding." I shook my head."You and I both know that Rebekah is very good at hiding. If she wants, she can hide for centuries. However, I think that she is still in Mystic Falls and she'll remain here until she gets her revenge. She is a Michelson , Brother, and we both know that we like our revenge." I said and he smiled, knowing what I meant.

" So what are saying? That we should let her come to us?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He didn't look very sure but I, on the other hand, was 100% sure that the 'we are not over' line meant that she was still here, seeking revenge.

"This is exactly what I'm saying." Mirroring devilish smiles spread across our faces. "And when she comes we are going to take her down. Plus I think that she has the only cure for the poison. And we really need it, Brother. It's getting worse." And as if on cue, I felt a strong spasm in my stomach. My hands flew to my throat as burning pain made its way up it. I started coughing, feeling Klaus' hands on my shoulders. I felt hot liquid on my lips and whipped it with one of my hands. Blood. I was coughing blood. The spasms stopped as suddenly as they appeared. I stood up , trembling and looked at Klaus, my eyes mirroring his fear. When I found my voice again, I realized something strange.

" If we are linked, how come I'm the only one feeling pain? " He looked at me almost guiltily.

" I asked my witch about that. It seems like there are two linking spells. The first one is when the linked feel exactly what the other is feeling. But the second spell, and actually the one that was used on us, is different and requires a lot of energy. Yes, we are linked, but only you get to suffer. This way two people can stay linked for years without even knowing it. Rebekah told you that she considered you to be responsible for Alexander's death, right? And obviously she decided that she hated you more than she hated me. And her first plan was obviously to make us think that you were the only one who was poisoned. "

"That is so unfair. " I said and was instantly amazed at the size of Rebekah's hatred. We stared at each other for a few minutes until we were interrupted.

"Ok, enough with the chit chat. Tell her Klaus. Or I will." Jacob said and stood up, moving closer to us. Klaus looked at him murderously. "What? It's important, leech."

"What is he talking about, Klaus?" I asked and my brother looked at me with serious expression.

"Ok. I will." He sighed." I...found a way to remove the link between us and cure ourselves from the poison in the process."He said with a low voice. I looked at him with surprise. Why wasn't he happy?

"Perfect. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He moved a few steps back and ran his hand through his hair.

"You see, I talked with a few witches and they all think that it might work. Now, the poison is made to kill vampires, right? So it wouldn't work on...let's say a werewolf, for example." I moved closer to him, slowly realizing what he was trying to say. He couldn't be so arrogant, could he?

"What are you trying to tell me, Nicklaus?" I asked with a low voice, ignoring the pain as I moved closer to him. He took a step back.

" If we break the curse, Bella, it will all go away. You won't be feeling pain anymore..." I slapped him.

"How dare you! After everything you did, after everything that happened...you still think only about the stupid hybrid thing." I looked at him angrily. Just when I was thinking that he might have changed... I nearly lost my balance as burning pain pierced my stomach. My legs betrayed me and I started falling down. I was just about to hit the ground when two familiar arms caught me. They took me to the chair and put me on it.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Jacob asked frantically. I coughed but nodded. Jacob hit one of the walls and looked at me angrily. " Bella, what are you doing? Can't you see that this is the only way for you to be cured? What about Damon, uh? What is he going to say, if he knew that you die, he dies?" Oh, so know you are trying to make me guilty. Well...you are succeeding. I looked down at my hands.

"Plus he is on my side. He gave me Elena. At least he thinks rationally. " My head rose up abruptly and my eyes darted him a glance.

"What did you just say?" I asked, the feeling of being betrayed, spreading through my body. This was not possible, was it? Damon...the person I thought would be next to me throughout the whole eternity. Klaus saw what mistake he had done by saying that and quickly moved closer to me.

"No, Ara, I didn't mean it that way. He did it to protect you, he didn't trust Lucy. And he was right."

"Look Bella. Even though you are a leech, you are my best friend. I don't want to lose you, Damon doesn't want to lose you, either. So please stop being so stubborn and realize that this is your only chance." All I could do was shook my head. I wasn't ready to forgive him, to give up my promise. Jake looked at me murderously. "God, Bella, you are impossible! Can't you see it? Everything you and Klaus have done to each other was horrible. But if he hadn't killed Alexander, you would have never met Damon. And if you hadn't killed Katherine, Klaus would have never met Caroline..." He slapped himself. But I looked at Klaus with surprise.

"Who is Caroline?" I asked and Klaus looked down. And then something happened. Something that I had never known Klaus was able to do. He BLUSHED! I tried to hold it but I didn't succeed. I started laughing uncontrollably, tears started rolling my eyes and my stomach started hurting. I couldn't breathe...it was so funny. "The mighty...Klaus...who hated love..." I said through fits of laughter. " I told you...Brother... " I was laughing so hard that I fell off the chair, which only made me laugh more. I knew that I was acting really childish but I couldn't help it. I was losing it and I just couldn't stop laughing. I was tired, sick, weak and the fact that my brother was in love was so funny to my exhausted mind that I just couldn't stop. Both Klaus and Jake were looking at me like I had gone mad.

After a few minutes, I breathed deeply and tried to control myself. I sat back on the chair and looked directly at Klaus. All signs of my laughter gone. I hated to admit but Jake was right. I met Damon and that was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had to protect him, If I died, he died with me. And no stupid revenge meant more to me than him. The time had come for me to make my decision, who was more important - my pride and my need to defend my freedom or Damon, the love of my life and the person I wanted to spend eternity with. My choice was clear.

I looked down for a second but then raised my head high, looking at Klaus straight into his eyes.

"Let's do it. When is the next full moon?" He smiled brightly.

"Tomorrow. "


	29. We Call A Truce

**Hey guys! This chapter was planned like 6 months ago and what made it even more special was that I'm posting it on my birthday (February 7th). I'm so, so happy that you are part of my special day as I feel you all as a part of my family. I love you sooooo much!**

**Anyways, sorry for saying that there were 2-3 more chapters before. I miscalculated them. But now I'm sure that there will be 2 more chapters coming in the next week. SO, please keep reading my FF as there is just so little more of it. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

"Give me your phone." I said and reached my hand ,curling my fingers in an expecting gesture. Klaus looked at me with unreadable expression.

"Why?" He asked and turned his eyes to the road. Currently, we were in his car, which was taking us somewhere. When I had asked where we were going ,Klaus had just said that since I was going to Hell, I might as well trusted the Devil ,too. I had just rolled my eyes at this so called joke but trusted him anyways.

Klaus was driving, I was sitting next to him and Jake was sitting in the backseat, looking through the window with dreamy expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I need it." I said, annoyance obvious in my voice. Klaus smiled devilishly. He was teasing and annoying me on purpose. He was like 5 year old.

"What do you need it for?" He asked, grinning like the idiot he was. I clenched my fists. Really, Brother? Really?

"To call someone." I answered and turned my head towards him. If he wanted to be childish..ok. I could be childish, too. He nodded his head.

"Who?" He asked and I smiled even wider. Two could play this game.

"Someone." I said and he narrowed his eyes, turning his head towards me. I stuck my tongue at him. Now, I know we were acting really stupid. But why not?

"Who is that someone?"He asked narrowing his eyes even more, looking straight at me. We were having one of our famous staring competitions. Over the years, we had had so many of them that we had lost track of the scores. But usually I won.

"Just... someone." I said and smiled. Klaus pursed lips, his eyes sparkling.

"Who is..."

"Oh, stop it already! Eyes on the road, leech!" Jake yelled from behind and Klaus looked at him murderously then looked at me with annoyance.

"Sister, please remind me why he is here." He said with a low voice and I looked at Jake.

"He is my friend, Klaus. Plus he's been our stalker for awhile, he knows ...a lot. And he is strong, he can help us with Rebekah. You know that she has some sort of paralyzing fear of werewolves." I said with a smile, remembering her face when Jacob showed up."Give me your phone, now." I said with a serious voice.

"Why?" He said with a slight smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I need it." I said with a huge smile. We could continue like that for hours but Jacob interrupted us.

"Oh, come on. We all know why. She wants to call Damon. Give her the phone, leech. Gosh... for 1000 years old hybrids you are surprisingly a lot reminding me of two silly babies!" Klaus looked at me angrily.

"Please tell your dog to stop calling me leech." He said but handed me his phone.

"Jake, stop calling him leech. It's not polite." I scolded him with fake patronizing voice. "And I'm not going to call Damon." I dialed the phone number and put it to my ear. I didn't have to wait for long.

"I don't have time for your shit, Brother." I heard Kol's angry voice. I smiled when I saw how Klaus gave the phone aka Kol a death glare.

"It's a nice thing that you treat your relatives with such respect, Brother."I said sarcastically and heard Kol's gasp. He was about to scream my name."Shut up! Don't say my name, pretend that it's Klaus." I gave my instructions quickly. Kol got it quickly.

"What do you want, Brother?" He said with the annoyed voice he only used for Klaus.

"Is Damon around?" I asked and my heart clenched just from mentioning his name.

"He is in the basement. What is happening?" He asked and I pursed lips.

"Go out. He mustn't hear this." I heard how the door closed behind him and then his worried voice.

"Sister, where the hell are you? We've been worried sick. Damon is about to destroy the city from anger. He thinks that Lucy abducted you. He blames himself. I do too, by the way." He whispered angrily. I sighed.

"Stop, stop. Listen to me. I was abducted. By Lucy and her _partner in crime_."I said with bitter voice. "Kol, what I'm about to say will be really shocking but please, Damon mustn't know."I paused and looked through the window." Rebekah was helping Lucy the whole time."

"WHAT?!"Kol yelled. And I closed my eyes because I felt how tears were about to fill my eyes.

"Yes, Brother. It was her. I'll explain everything later. Klaus and my friend Jake saved me. Look, I can't explain everything over the phone but...Kol, I'm getting worse and worse. We needed to do something quickly so...we are going to perform the ritual tonight."That sounded so weird coming from my mouth, wasn't it?

"WHAT?!" Kol repeated. I could only imagine what he was feeling. Too much information, uh? "Sister...just...ok. What do you need me to do?" I smiled.

"That's my boy. Ok. Damon has to stay out of it. I hate lying to him but he is too impulsive, Rebekah is still in Mystic Falls, she will try to stop us and then we will catch her. But if Damon finds out..."I didn't even need to continue.

"How can I help?" Kol asked quickly and I looked at Klaus, asking him with my eyes.

"We need a werewolf, a vampire and...yeah we have a witch. Do you have...it?"He asked, knowing that I knew what he meant. I nodded my head.

"Kol get back to the house and give me Damon. Then please find a werewolf and a vampire. Ok?" I heard how the door opened. Then how Kol yelled 'Damon'.

"What?" I heard Damon's irritated voice and my heart started beating quicker. I heard how Kol passed him the phone. "Hello?" He asked and I smiled.

"Hi... Damon."I said with a quiet voice. I was feeling horrible about not telling him everything but it was for his own protection. Then part of my guilt vanished as I remember who had given Elena to Klaus. I knew that he did it to protect me...but I was still not very ok with it.

"Bella? Are you ok? Where are you? Where's that bitch Lucy? I'm going to rip her head off." He sounded relived. I could only imagine what would I fell if he was missing.

"Hey, hey ...slow down. I'm fine. Lucy kidnapped me but my friend Jacob and Klaus found me."I looked at Jacob, who was looking through the window with serious expression.

"Where are you now? I'm coming to get you."Damon said and I heard the noise of his car keys. I pursed lips.

"Damon. Listen to me. We are performing the ritual tonight. I'm getting worse and we need to react quickly. Look, Klaus is taking me somewhere to take care of...something." God, that sounded so stupid. "But help Kol, he will tell you what we need. And Damon meet me at your house after 3 hours. We need to talk before the ritual. Ok?"I said and my throat clenched. I heard his slow breathing on the other side of the line.

"Fine. I'll be there... I love you Bella."He said with a low voice and I had to close my eyes again. What if the ritual didn't help. What if I died and he died with me?

"I love you, too."I said and hung up, holding the phone to me heart. I looked down at my lap, regaining my composure. I t took me a few seconds and when I looked up I saw Klaus smirking. He was making fun of me. I narrowed my eyes. No, no, Brother. "Sooo, tell me more. About Caroline." I said with mocking voice. He stopped smiling and looked at me with mortified expression, which then turned into an angry one.

"I'm not in love with her!" He yelled and sped the car. I looked at Jake, who was now looking at us with amusement. I caught his glance and we smiled.

"Who said anything about love, Brother?" Jake smiled widely and gave me a high five. Klaus looked down, pursing his lips from anger. This subject was obviously not something that he liked. Perfect! Because... he was in love, I was saw it in his eyes the first time Jake had mentioned her name. I wanted to point my finger at him and say "I told you so!". It was just so freaking ironic. Weren't we all in this mess because of his deep beliefs that love was something bad, a weakness? Honestly...I was mad, like really, really mad, furious if you like. He was a hypocrite and he knew it. That's why he was denying it. Not that it was working though. "So? Come on. You and I both know that I'm not going to leave you alone." He looked at me with contempt but I just narrowed my eyes and crossed my hand before my chest.

"There's not much to tell. She is a vampire. She is from Mystic Falls. What else do you need, Sister?" I pursed lips. That wasn't enough! And then something practically flickered in my mind. Caroline...Mystic Falls.

"She is Elena's best friend!" I yelled and looked at Klaus with wide eyes. Yeah, now I remembered everything. Damon once told me that Katherine in one of her fits of rage, had turned one of Elena's best friends- Caroline. I looked at him and my mouth formed a shape of an O. "Oh, that's not good, Brother. Uh, uh, Klausy will be in trouble!" I laughed and Jake joined me. Klaus looked at me with mixture of anger and confusion.

"Why?"He asked confused and I laughed at his obvious lack of knowledge of love and women. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Darling Brother, if you kill Elena, what would Elena's best friend and your present girlfriend do? Hate you for the whole eternity." I said and put my hand in front of my mouth to stop my laughter. Klaus looked dumbstruck. He hit the brakes and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Didn't think of that. Help me."He said the last part very quietly, I almost didn't hear it. I looked at him, studying his face. He was scared, I had never seen him like that. I pursed lips. Wow, he really loved that girl. One would think that this was my queue to laugh and tell him that payback is a bitch...but I wasn't like that. I liked to think that I was the bigger person. I reached my hand and took his into mine.

"I will, Nick." I said quietly and his eyes widen at the pet name. He knew that I used it only when we were on good terms. "Give me your phone." I said with serious voice. This time he gave it to me without complaining. I motioned to him to keep driving. I dialed the number and hoped that he was going to pick up. I was about to give up when I heard a familiar voice.

"Nicklaus. What a surprise." Elijah said with low voice. I smiled slightly.

"It's me, Elijah." I said and he gasped. I looked down at my hands.

"ARA! Are you ok? God, I thought that Lucy did something to you. Did Damon find you?" Damon? I looked at Klaus and pursed lips.

"I'm fine. I'll explain later. Look, Brother, we are going to perform the ritual. It's the only way...but you already know it, don't you?"I asked and he confirmed with a quiet voice. "Elijah, I remember that you told me that you found a way to save Katherine, am I right?"

"Yes...I found a way but Nicklaus was determined to kill her so I didn't object. Why?" I took a deep breath as the headache returned. I looked at Klaus and his worried face.

"Do you still have it. We need it. Tonight." I said quickly and looked at my watch. It was 6 am. We had a lot of time but we also had a lot of things to do as well.

"Um. Ara, I'm not sure that this is a good idea. What about Klaus..." I squeezed his hand and nodded my head.

"Elijah. Please." I said with a low and serious voice. My brother knew me well enough to know my 'Don't- question-my words' voice. He got the hint and quickly hung up after that. I smiled at Klaus and he visibly relaxed. I was amazed. The man before me was so not my brother. I had never seen him act so...humanly before. Yeah, he had showed his love to me and our relatives but never to a person outside our family. I guess everything was very new to him, too, he was confused. I could clearly see it. I patted his hand, soothingly and asked him if we were close to our destination.

"Have some patience, Sister. We are almost there." And he was right. After about 20 minutes he slowed the car and parked in front of a group of trees. I knew this place. I looked at Klaus with wide eyes.

"Is that..."

"Yeah. Let's go." He took my hand and we quickly went out, leaving Jake in the car. We smiled at each other. After walking for a few minutes, we reached a beautiful round meadow. The same meadow we used to come to when we were younger.

"I can't believe you remember."I said with amazement, let go of his hand and walked to the middle of the meadow, completely forgotten the pain in my head. I swirled around, laughing as memories flooded my mind. I stopped swirling and looked at Klaus, who was looking at me with joy. And then it hit me. "You want us to perform the ritual here, don't you?"

"Yes. You don't mind, do you? It will be perfect. Remember? This is where we first decided to break the curse more than 1000 years ago."He nodded and smiled, also remembering the good old times. I looked at the centre of the meadow, remembering how we were sitting there, holding hands, talking about the future like two naive kids.

I walked to him and took his hand in mine. I pursed lips. Now it was the perfect time. The perfect time for a truce. I pulled him down to the ground and we sat down, next to each other, holding hands. Just like 1000 years ago.

"I forgive you."I said quietly, looking straight at his eyes. They were looking at me with surprise mixed with genuine joy. I huge smiled spread across his face. He squeezed my hand and opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him, I wasn't finished. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did and wanted to do to you. I'm sorry for spending so many years, thinking of ways to make you suffer. I'm sorry for all of that."I brushed a tear and swallowed thickly. "But...I was hurt, Nick. As it turns out, my love for Alex had an expiration date, my love disappeared just a few years later but my hurt feelings didn't. Nick, there are a few people that I love the most in this world- Damon, Kol, Elijah, Beca ,Finn. But the person that will always be a part of me, my other half...is you, Nick. And the feeling that I got betrayed and disrespected by my closest person...it nearly destroyed me. In my mind you stopped being my brother and became my enemy, I was so determined to erase you from my life, to make you suffer as much as I did, that I forgot that after all you are still my brother. Through my perspective every human feeling, emotion or feature in you was gone. I was seeing you as a monster till this very day, but then when I mentioned Caroline, I saw how your face changed. You weren't a monster anymore, you were a human, a man...in love with a girl. Yes, I was mad at first, thinking only about myself and how unfair you were...but I saw you with different eyes today. And, Brother, we might die today, tomorrow, after months, years, just like Finn did, and I don't want to go from this world, knowing that the other part of me is somewhere, suffering and thinking that I hate him." I brushed my tears and took a deep breath, looking down at our intertwined hands. "I love you, Nick, and yes, I know that it sounds sappy but it's true. And if we die today, at least we would be dying together. It was like that, right Brother? Together forever."I said and looked at him with a smile, remembering our promise. His eyes were full with so many different emotions. He pursed lips and squeezed my hands.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Sister. I had no idea what I was doing when I killed him. I was just so angry."He shook his head."I'm sorry." He said and I smiled at him. He opened his mouth to say something when Jake ran to us.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys...but we have...a visitor."


	30. Visitor Meadow UnExpected Trouble

**SEX SEX SEX**

**Ok. Now that I have your attention. I have a few things to say and I'll be glad if you read all of them.**

**Ok...first, I posted a new fanfiction, called Deal With The Devils and it's also a Twilight/TVD crossover and once again Bella/Damon. SO you are welcome to check it out :).**

**Second, I got a lot of requests to write a Caroline/ Klaus story so I figured that I can do a Heaven's Hung In Black sequel with Klaus/ Caroline as a main pairing. I've got some really cool ideas so just leave a review and tell me if you think that this is a good idea.**

"Are you mad at me?" He asked and I looked up at him. His eyed were pinned to the ceiling. I took his hand, knowing what he meant. Currently, we were in his bedroom, my head on his chest. Just lying and enjoying the few hours of peace we had.

"No. I was at the beginning but then I realized that I would have done the same thing, if our roles were reversed. " He was still looking up. I sat he in the bed and reached my hand out, lightly touching his cheek. "Hey, everything is going to be ok." He leaned his head in my hand and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I lied down again. I put my head on his shoulder, my hands hugging his body. I had no idea how to response. I was still so confused and...shaken from the conversation I had today. I felt like if I had known earlier, I would have been able to change so many things. Maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe our whole family wouldn't have been so...torn and ruined.

I took Damon's hand and remembered what I found out earlier today.

_Flashback _

_"Sorry to interrupt you guys...but we have...a visitor." Jake said with a weird expression and I looked at Klaus with surprise._

_"Are we expecting someone?"I asked as I was sure that no one knew about this meadow. He was looking just as confused as I was. He shook his head and offered me a hand to stand up. I looked down at myself, feeling almost embarrassed. My clothes were torn and bloody and my hair was looking like a nest. I pursed lips._

_"Come." He said looking somewhere behind his back and after a few seconds guess who came._

_"Lucy." Klaus said through clenched teeth and I put my hand in front of him, never taking my eyes off of Lucy. _

_"What do you want? Didn't put enough stakes in my body?" I said with a low voice and had to tighten my grip around Klaus as he growled angrily. Lucy looked down and bit her lips. I hated her so much, you have no idea. But I admired her courage and bravery to show up in front of us. _

_"I'm here to warn you. It's important for both of you."She said with a quiet voice and I and to make a great effort not to laugh. Was she serious? These were almost the exact words she used when she first showed up. At this point I decided that I didn't care for her that much and got my hand off of Klaus. For my biggest surprise he didn't attack her. _

_"You have 5 minutes."He said with a low voice and I looked at him with outraged expression. What the hell was he doing? Was he seriously making the mistake of listening to that snake again?_

_I composed my features as I didn't want to make a scene in front of the _snake. _ Lucy looked relived and quickly started talking. _

_"I'm not going to apologize for all the things I have done but I want to make it right this time. I know that I've done horrible things to you and I also know that Rebekah has completely lost her mind and since she is so completely insane that she is going to kill me , I decided that I might as well try to save you two." I raised my eyebrows high and this time I didn't try to stop my laughter._

_"And you expect us to believe you?" I said with a high voice. She looked at me with confidence and nodded. I cocked my head to one side. "And why would we do this, sweetheart." Jake, who was behind Lucy, made a really funny face, knowing what usually happened when I started using my 'sweetheart' line. I raised my eyebrows again and looked at Lucy with my best bitch look._

_"Because you have nothing to lose." She said with a cocky voice and once again I had to use my will power not jump and rip her heart out. I took a deep breath and looked at Klaus, who was not taking his eyes off of Lucy._

_"She is right, Ara. We have nothing to lose." I looked at him murderously. Was he really taking her side? "What? Aren't you curious?" He looked at me and took my hand into his. I pursed lips but decided to play along. She couldn't hurt me with her words, right? She could be helpful for once in her life. Ok...and I was never going to admit it, but Klaus was right... I was just tiny, tiny , tiny bit curious. Like just a little bit. _

_"Fine. Dazzle me." I said and then slowly moved my head to look at her. She was looking nervous. She took a deep breath. "But before that. What is in for you?" Because if she expected help and protection from Rebekah ,she was in for a big disappointment. She shook her head._

_"I don't have anything to lose either." I raised my eyebrows. Wow, I was doing this a lot today. _

_"Yes, you do." She could die, she could be tortured, she could be..._

_"No, I don't. Ok, look...let me explain and you'll see."I nodded." I was born in 1467 in Bulgaria. I had a mother, a father and a little sister, called Katerina." My jaw practically hit the ground and my eyes were the size of huge saucers. Both Klaus and Jake had almost the same expressions. "Yes, Katherine is my sister. You see, our mother was a witch and when she gave birth to us she transferred her power to me. We never told Katherine as we didn't want to make her feel bad. "She paused." We were having a nice life until the day Katerina told us that she was pregnant. As you all know that was a big shame for our family. My father made sure that no one will ever find out and as soon as my sister gave birth she was banished to England. I took this very hard. Father and I were constantly having fights and one day I just packed my things and left. I was young and naive, when I arrived in England I thought that I'd just randomly run into my sister. I had no money, no place to live...I had nothing. " She paused again, obviously preparing herself. "I went into the room I had rented, stood in front of a mirror, concentrated and started changing my features. I wanted to start all over and I was glad that I did it because after awhile I met you. You helped me, gave a place to live, a job..._

_"Yeah, and you thanked me by stabbing me in the back a few times..." I murmured to myself but she ignored me._

_"And then we went to see your brother. You can imagine my surprise when on the ball, I saw that Katerina was among the guests. All I wanted to do was to run and hug her. But I knew that she wouldn't have recognized me and it would have raised a lot of unwanted questions. I decided to wait for her to leave and then follow and tell her everything. Well, unfortunately for me...she never left. I was horrified when I overheard one of your conversations and realized what you intended to do to my sister...I immediately knew what I had to do. I remembered all the things that my mother had taught me and I...casted a spell over Klaus. A single, easy, emotion magnifying spell. Of course, it couldn't make you do something that you didn't want to but...I guess it worked. You were getting angrier with every rose Alexander brought and Rebekah...she was getting more desperate. I guess I was more observational than the two of you. I saw how deeply and truly in love she was...and I pitied her._

_Anyways, you two did exactly what I wanted you to do...right on time actually. You killed Alexander and you, Bell, you went on complete kill mode. It was perfect, I saved Katerina, I made sure that you didn't break the curse and endanger the whole world. I was the hero but...nothing went according to the plan. You and Kat went away and I couldn't find her anywhere. Until I ran into your dad, he offered me to help him and I agreed as I thought that Kat will be with you. Big mistake, I got killed and made sure that my sister will hate me forever as you told her about the little bitch, who tried to kill her best friend."She shook her head." Later I found Rebekah and our mutual hatred and bitterness created the plan to destroy the people, who destroyed us. _

_It took us a lot of years to find witches, strong and powerful enough, to create the ultimate weapon against you. Unfortunately, they weren't strong enough to make two daggers. And how were we supposed to kill two people with one dagger. Well, your mother had the perfect timing. Or so we thought. You see, we were extremely careful and made sure that no living person will ever know what we were doing, what we didn't think about that perhaps a dead one might find out. Your mother had been watching over all of you, especially over Rebekah. Esther knew everything and she wanted to stop us but instead...she made everything easier. She wanted to link all of you, except for Rebekah, and cast a protecting spell. But she managed to link only the two of you before she was...killed. And the funny part was that the whole time, you thought that your mother was the bad guy, when she actually sacrificed her life in order to save you. _

_After that everything went on perfectly. But after your mother's death, Rebekah started changing, she had horrible nightmares and she...well she started losing her mind. And a few hours ago, after you tricked her, she just took the cure for the poison and destroyed it. She was so sure that you two will never figure out that by breaking the curse you will also cure yourselves, and if you did...well she believed that Bella will never agree. I guess she was wrong... She is going to try to stop you, you do know that right? "She looked around the meadow. And I started seeing the danger._

_"Well...now you know all about my bitter, cold and pointless life. I have nothing to lose anymore. You can do whatever you want with me."Klaus and I exchanged glances and smirked evilly._

_"Oh, I think we have an idea..."_

_End of Flashback_

I looked at his beautiful eyes . I remembered how my life was just as bitter, cold and pointless like Lucy's before I met him. I know that it sounds cheesy and all but...he really made my life brighter. I was sure that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have agreed to break the curse. Because I wouldn't have had anything to lose, but now I had. Determination filled my entire being.

"I'm sure."

_A few hours later_

"Ok. Let's check again." I pulled my hair into a ponytail and tried to ignore the pain in my head. After all, maybe in a few hours this constant pain was going to be just a distant memory. I looked around the meadow. "Doppelganger. Check. " I said, pointing to Elena, who was standing in the middle, talking to Elijah, who was obviously more_ reliable and gentle _than me. I rolled my eyes. "Werewolf. Check." I said and looked at the girl, Kol had found. She was no more than 16 but she carried the werewolf gene. I guess that Kol made her kill someone. Hmm...I shrugged my shoulders. "Vampire. Check." I said and looked at the boy and was confused for a second as his face was really familiar. Blue eyes, dark hair...oh, yeah...that was the guy I bit outside Mystic Grill when I woke up after being stabbed on the night of the ball. I was sad for a few minutes as that moment seemed very distant. I guess that the poor boy didn't have luck at all. I was almost about to go and set him free when I saw Damon, who was talking to Klaus. He smiled at me and I remembered why I was doing all of this. I couldn't chicken out at the last minute, right?

I slowly walked towards Damon and Klaus, who stopped talking as soon as they saw me coming. They abruptly turned around, having almost guilty faces. Oh...oh. I crossed hands on my chest and looked at them with suspicion.

"What are you two up to?"They exchanged glances and I smiled widely as they were looking just like two guilty 5 year olds. They were obviously not going to tell me so I decide to let them scheme as much as they wanted. I had more important things to do. "Ok. It doesn't matter. Brother, we have almost everything. Doppelganger, werewolf, vampire ...but we still need the witch. Where is she? You said that you got that covered ." Klaus nodded and looked at his watch.

"She will be here in a few, Sister, don't panic." He said with a smile and I realized that my voice had gone at alarmingly ( hysterically ) high note. It was like I had a huge, burning ball of stress in my chest and nothing was going to make it go away. Not only that I was feeling nervous and excited about breaking the curse ( which was nerve wrecking enough) but I also had to worry that my dear sister was going to try to kill me or someone I loved. I wasn't stupid, I knew that during the ritual there was a moment when we were going to be so vulnerable that we were practically begging her to kill us. "Mm...but you said that you got the moonstone covered. Yet...I don't see it." He looked around theatrically.

"Katherine has it and she is on her way. What time is it?" I asked a little bit worried. It was starting to get dark and we had to do a lot of things before the moon reached its zenith. The plan was easy. First, the witch had to channel the power of the full moon to release the spell which was bound within the moonstone. Then, Nick and I being both vampire and werewolf had to sacrifice one of each. Finally, in the last step of the ritual, Niklaus and I had to drink the blood of the Petrova Doppelganger until the point of her death. The sacrifice is completed in stages. First, the werewolf is killed, then the vampire, and finally the Petrova Doppelganger. But if we didn't get the moonstone on time...

And then we heard a loud noise. All of us turned abruptly towards it and our eyes opened widely at the sight before us.

Rebekah was holding Katherine and was pointing a stake at her heart, around 20 vampires were standing behind them, looking at us murderously. I realized with horror that I knew almost all of them. These were all vampires that me and my brother had screwed over or tortured or ...well you got the hint, over the years.

"Need I introduce you my friends?" Rebekah asked as sick smile spread across her lips.

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review ( All of you, as I need genuine opinion and don't just waste my time writing a sequel and then no one reading it. ) and tell me if you want this Caroline/ Klaus story. **


	31. Finally

**BPOV**

"You are going to die." I said with a low voice and stepped closer. Klaus gripped my hand and held me in place. I pursed my lips and looked at Rebekah.

"You can try, _sweetheart_, but you won't succeed."Her lips were curved in the most _disturbing_ smile I had ever seen. It was like she wasn't my sister anymore, like she had lost her mind completely. Her eyes were cold and distant, like big black holes. "Make one step and," She tighten her grip around Katherine. " she dies." Katherine looked at me, fear evident in her eyes. I took deep breath, trying to calm myself down. This situation was ridiculous! She was standing there, pointing a stake at my best friend's heart, 20 vampires standing behind her and not just any vampires, no, that were vampires who Klaus and I knew...very well. Rose, Trevor, Mary Porter...even that rat Slater. All the vampires that feared us and tried to hide because they had all done something to cross us. Now, they were all standing in front of us, fierce expressions, looking like they wanted to kill us. US?

"Careful Rebekah. I think you are forgetting who you are standing in front of. "Klaus hissed with so much venom that Rebekah made a step backwards. She shook her head and composed her features.

"I'm not afraid of you."She said but somehow that didn't sound convincing. Her vampires caught that too. Doubt crossed their features and I tried not to smile. Such a fierce and determined army you have there, Sister!

"But you should be, Sister. " A plan started forming in my head. Her vampires needed just one single push to run like hell. And I was going to give them that push. "Are you seriously thinking that you and your little vampires can beat 4 Originals? I can kill you on my worst day, sweetheart, you know that." I said with the sweetest voice I could find. Sweet but dipped in venom and threat. I was telling lies. I was weak but Klaus, Elijah and Kol weren't.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Sis. That's why I brought...these." She pushed Katherine into Rose's hands and made a gesture to one of the vampires in the back. His face was very familiar but I guess that he was on the _Hate Klaus_ list. He moved closer to Rebekah, holding something in his hands, his eyes stopping to look at us. Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed the thing form his hands. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see what it was. Cloth or...well something wrapped in a cloth. Rebekah smiled wickedly, her eyes pinned to mine. Her hands slowly unwrapped the cloth and I saw something metal flickering in the sun. She smirked evilly. "Didn't hide them very well, hmm?"She said, while taking out 2 daggers.

I made a step backwards but I somehow managed to gain my composure.

"You can't harm me and Klaus. And even if you dagger Kol or Elijah, we'll _undagger_ them as soon as you look away, Sister."She opened her mouth to say something but I saw the growing doubt in her vampire's eyes so I attacked her again. "Your plan is so...pathetic. You were and are acting completely illogical. First..."

"First, you order Lucy to go on Ara's doorstep and tell her that we are poisoned. What's the logic in that, love? Your plan was going so smoothly, we were dying and we didn't even know about it. By the time we would have found out that Ara was dying, it would have already been too late to find a so called cure. And we certainly wouldn't have found that I was dying." Klaus finished my sentence, looking straight at Rebekah, she was looking at us furiously, she opened her mouth again but I cut her off.

"Second, if you were in possession of a white oak stake, why didn't you use it on one of us? Why on Finn, Sister? " I asked, feeling the anger raising up my body. Finn's death was a bigger shock to me than I cared to admit. It was...it was just that I had always believed that our family will be together forever. I mean...we were supposed to be invincible, my siblings were supposed to live forever, I was supposed to live forever. And now? Now we were probably going to die.

Rebekah made a step backwards, her features twisted into a outraged expression. She opened her mouth then closed again, trying to regain composure.

"That wasn't me. I would never kill or hurt one of my siblings."

"Yet you are killing us." Klaus said with a low voice and I looked at him. His expression was so cold and distant, almost like Rebekah's eyes. He was still holding my hand and I squeezed it lightly. I looked back and saw that Elijah and Kol were right behind us, determined expressions on their faces. Damon was a little behind them, holding Elena behind his back. I knew that Kol and Elijah were probably dying to start yelling at Rebekah but they knew that this was our fight.

"You stopped being my family the minute Alexander's heart stopped beating." She paused, her eyes flickering with centuries of pain. Then they changed again and the wicked and twisted look returned. Her smile looked like she was million kilometers away from us. "And my plan wasn't illogical. I needed Lucy to gain your trust. Because...I want the cure and Ara is the only one who knows where it is. Am I right, Sister?"She raised her chin high and I felt the surprised gazes of my family. I pursed my lips and raised my head high. Narrowing my eyes, I said.

"Yes, you are right. And with me...that secret will die too." Klaus pulled my hand.

"Sister? I thought that the cure was just myth. " I looked at him, his eyes wide, his expression surprised. The cure...it was a well kept secret. I wasn't going to let anyone know its location. It could destroy the whole vampire _civilization. _But that is another story.

I looked at Rebekah, she was trying to distract us and I wasn't ok with that.

"So...Sister...tell me because I'm so curious. How do you plan to stop me and Klaus. We know that you want to dagger our brothers, who you said you would never hurt, but tell me how you want to stop us. I'm weak but I can still kill your pity little vampire army in a blink of an eye." I raised my eyebrows and her lips extended into one of her wicked smirks again. She made a gesture and one of the vampires came forwards. He was holding something, wrapped in blood red cloth. Seriously? More daggers?

Rebekah took the thing very carefully, like she was trying not to break it. I looked at Klaus and he just shook his head slightly. I saw a glimpse of the thing that was wrapped. It was almost snow white, different shapes and ornaments carved into it. My blood ran cold and I made a step back, surprise catching me off guard. That was not possible...I hadn't seen something like that for 1000 years. Well...at least when it wasn't in the burnt body of my brother.

Rebekah slowly unwrapped it and we all gasped. She took the stake and looked at it with admiration.

"Mm... yeah, I think that this would work."She raised her eyebrows and smirked triumphantly. And then she made the biggest mistake in her life. She put the stake in her right hand and the daggers in her left hand and held her arms at shoulder height, slightly away from her body.

"Where did you get it, Sister?" Asked Kol and moved forwards. He stooped next to me, his eyes pinned to the stake. Rebekah smiled almost patronizingly.

"I stole it, of course." She said with proud voice and I narrowed my eyes. I knew where she had stolen it from. Low blow, Sis! I was just about to get into Klaus' head and at least try to form a plan. We obviously couldn't just attack. We could easily take the vampires down but I knew that their purpose here was to be a distraction. They were going to take us a few minutes, enough for Rebekah to react quickly and dagger Kol and Elijah. Then she was going to point her attention to us. I was the easier target so I supposed that while we were killing the vampires...well she was going to find a moment of weakness and stake me. I die, Klaus dies along with Damon, Stefan, Katherine and oh so many. We needed something better and then...

Then a lot of things happened for a split second. We all felt a breeze and in the next moment half of her vampires were lying on the ground, their heads rolling around them. The other half stood frozen, just as we were. Rebekah had only the time to turn her head towards the dead bodies before a dark figure flashed behind her with incredible speed. The figure grabbed one of the daggers from Rebekah's hand and before she could even process what was happening, he plunged it deep into her heart. She yelled from pain, her hands flying up to her chest. She had only a few seconds before she...well how is it called? Fell asleep? Let's called it that. So she had a few seconds before she fell asleep, enough to hear the voice we never thought we'd hear again.

"Stealing is bad, honey. Don't do it again." My blood ran cold and I made an involuntary step back. Fear and surprise evident on all of my siblings faces'. Rebekah fell down as Klaus tightened his grip around his hand, pulling me slightly behind his back. Making and involuntary movement of protection out of habit.

"Father?" I said huskily and the man in front of me smirked almost exactly the way Rebekah had been smirking a few minutes ago. Wicked, twist, insane...like something in that person wasn't exactly right. And in this case it definitely wasn't. He reached out and grabbed the stake from Rebekah's hand.

My body was so numb and I guess that so were my brothers'. This man was the only living creature that was able to cause such a reaction. All the memories from our childhood coming back.

"Hello kids."He said with the voice I remembered so vividly. Then his petrifying gaze moved towards me. "See you soon, honey." And then he disappeared.

For a moment we were all frozen, never taking our eyes off of the place Michael had been standing. And then all started moving again. Realization slowly sunk into Rebekah's vampires' minds. The one that was holding Katherine quickly pushed her away and then started running like hell. The others quickly followed him with horrified expressions on their faces. My head slowly turned around to look at Kol.

"Brother." And that was all he needed. He flashed after them and after a few seconds we heard the first terrifying screams. I quickly looked at my brothers. "Who the hell woke him up?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"I can help with that." Said Katherine quietly. And we all looked at her with surprised .

**DPOV**

"It's time, Sister." Klaus said, his expression showing such a bliss that it was almost unbelievable. Bella's face wasn't a lot more different. I was sure that she wanted to break the curse more than she cared to admit. It was hers and her brother's dream for a lot of centuries and then when all the...ugly things happened I think that she successfully convinced herself that she never wanted it in the first place. But now her expression, she was looking like a 5 year old on Christmas.

"Whenever you are ready, Greta." Said Bella with a quiet voice and the witch started chanting in her weird language. The huge fire circles around Elena, the vampire and the werewolf started burning brighter. The werewolf girl was screaming from pain as her transition had already started. I could hear her bones breaking and I twitched every time. It sounded painful.

Thank God that she was the first one. The witch started chanting loudly and the circle around the girl stopped burning. She was on the ground twisting her body, as her bones were crushing. She couldn't run even if she wanted to. Bella and Klaus, hand in hand, moved closer to her and as the witch said a unknown word even louder, Bella took a firm grip of the girl's head and with another word from the witch, they simultaneously killed the werewolf. Bella twisted and pulled her head and Klaus ripped her heart out. He brought to the witch as she continued chanting.

"It's working." They both whispered and smiled at each other.

The witch started chanting more loudly and the circle around the vampire stopped burning. The boy was compelled to stay in place so only his eyes showed his fear. Klaus and Bella moved towards him and I swear that they had never looked so alike before. They were almost like the same person. They were each holding a stake and when the witch started chanting even louder they simultaneously drove the stakes into his heart.

Then the third circle stopped burning. The doppelganger. I couldn't help but to admire Elena's bravery. Of course, she wasn't going to die but she WAS going to be drained from her blood. Klaus and Bella moved forwards and without waiting for a very long time. Grabbed Elena.

"How about a little duet, Brother." Bella whispered and they simultaneously bit Elena's neck. I was watching as the life was going away from her eyes and tried very hard to feel sorry for her. Didn't work. Everything that I wanted was Bella to be cured and everything to be finally over. Maybe my wish was going to come true.

I heard Elena's heart stopped beating and they released her, amazed expressions on their faces. They stepped forwards, both looking at the huge moon. Suddenly, they fangs popped out and the sound of breaking bones made me twitch again. This time it was their bones that were crushing. Bella almost lost her balance, screaming from pain, bending her body in unnatural angles.

My blood ran cold as the thought of the curse actually not working cursed my mind. What if this wasn't supposed to happen? I was just about to step forwards when Bella looked at me.

I stepped back, looking the most beautiful and in the same time terrifying face in the world. Her fangs were extended and I watched with amazement how her eyes turned from blue turned to yellow. Even through her pain she managed to say.

"It worked."

**OK. So this is the last chapter but there is going to be an epilogue coming probably tomorrow or on Friday. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review!**


	32. Heaven's Hung In Black

_And you'll know what it's like  
The wailing wall of sighs  
Hanging heaven black  
And you'll know what it's like  
When paradise is blind  
Painting heaven black  
Across the bridge of sighs  
You__'re__ losing heaven's light  
Heavens hung in black_

(W.A.S.P)

_**Epilogue**_

**Heaven's Hung In Black**

"So how old are you turning?"Asked Damon and took my hand in his. I smiled absently and turned my face up, enjoying the warmth and light of the sun.

"1033." **(AN: In TVD the exact year Klaus was born was never mentioned. It was just said that they were all born in the 10th century. So I chose 980 for Klaus and Bella's birth year.)** "I can't believe that it's been a year since...everything happened. On my last birthday I was still in Forks and Jake had just told me that Klaus was after Elena." I lied down on the grass and put my hand over my eyes to shelter them from the sun. I took a deep breath, the smell of freshly bloomed flowers filling my nostrils. "It's funny, isn't it? I've been alive for 1033 years and yet...the events of the last year managed to change me and the way I think...forever." He lied down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. His left hugged my body and his right one took my hands, starting to play with my fingers.

"Do you regret it? Coming here?" He asked and I looked at him. His eyes were looking up at the sky, the sun light making his eyes look almost white and his hair shining brightly. He was so handsome. I couldn't help but to feel proud that I was with him. That he was mine.

I smiled and looked up.

"No. I don't regret it... I lost half of my family, almost died, broke a curse..." I squeezed his hand. "But I met you, didn't I?" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I guess when you look at it this way..." He smirked and hugged me tighter. "This time last year..." He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember." I was miserable. I was in love with my brother's girl and..."

I jumped up and sat next to him, my eyes wide. His expression changed, as he rose up, leaning on his elbows.

"What? You were in love with Elena?" I raised my eyebrows, trying to process it. He was looking...guilty. He didn't say anything probably trying to figure out whether I was mad or furious or...I don't know. We were looking at each other for a few minutes until I just couldn't help it anymore.

I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that I lost balance and fell back. Damon was looking at me with slight smile. After a few minutes I finally calmed down. I let out a deep breath.

"Are you kidding me? Elena? She is so...I don't know...not your type." He smirked and took my hand, pulling me to straddle his lap. I intertwined my hands behind his neck and put a mocking smile on my face.

"And what's my type?" He asked, his head tilted to one side.

"I'm your type."I imitated Elena's voice from their lovey dovey moments with Stefan. Damon smirked and leaned down, capturing my lips with his own. He broke the kiss first and pulled away, making me frown. He smiled and just looked at me for a few seconds then looked down, suddenly a nervous expression appearing on his face. "Hey." I put my index finger under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "What's wrong?" He took my hand and pulled it away, again looking down. I smiled with raised eyebrows as I had seen Nervous Damon only...maybe...well I don't think that I had ever seen him nervous. He was always so confident that it was hard for me to believe that he had something to be nervous about.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a few months now...but I just never found the right moment and..." He looked at me with his big blue eyes and I bit my lip. "Maybe you'll find it lame because I know that most vampires don't do it and you are an Original...and you are 1033 years old so you probably have thought about it but have decided that you didn't want it. So I'd understand if you say no. And this won't change..."

"Yes, I'll marry you!" I said and my hand flew to my mouth. My eyes widen, mirroring his expression. I didn't know what had come over me. I...I was just as surprised as he was. We stared at each other for a few moments, each of us not exactly sure what to do.

And then a huge, enormous grin graced his features.

"You'll do it?"

"Yes." I grinned and he pulled me down for a kiss. And he wasn't wrong when he said that I had thought about it millions of times and I'd always thought that vampires getting married was just too...pointless. If you have found the right person, you are going to be together forever anyways, right? But then when he...well not exactly proposed, suddenly the name Bella Salvatore started sounding really...good.

And then, right there, in the arms of the man I wanted to spend my entire existence with, I was in heaven, everything was perfect.

He broke the kiss and I hugged him. I opened my eyes and for a second the faces of all the people I had lost appeared in front of me. Mother, Finn, Rebekah, Alexander...And I realized that everything was not perfect. Michael hadn't paid us a visit yet, but his last words were still haunting me. My Mother was never coming back and so was my brother. And Rebekah, even though she wasn't really dead, was dead to me. I gave up the promise I had made to Alexander, I didn't revenge his death. And he was still dead... because of me.

But then again, I met Damon.

So I guess that we can say something with 100% certainty.

My heaven is hung in black.

**THE END**


	33. THANK YOU!

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for your support. And especially a HUGE thanks to my best friend Black tiger 532.**

**THANKS TO**

Supernatural-Girl17

Dark-Supernatural-Angel

god of all

paulswolfgirl2355

steph A15

Belieber Twihard

Lilithcase39girl

Viper-Rose2011

SwanQueen4055

insertnamehere123

Nandita21unexplained

BigTimeGleekBTR

lexiblack09

Scarlet3008

ihavenoideawhattocallmyself

1241070

psychovampirefreak

ShellzVampires

Erudessa-gabrielle

Violet Winchester Salvatore

Nandita21unexplained

OwlsAndTeaa

klausgirl4055

angel897

stina222

Maggie Davis

MCRCrazy

dianecrespin

kyella0203

Lorelei Candice Black

NixieElementa

SpanishAccent1

Vampir3.S3duction

GirlWithAnArmyBelt

tezzatessa

winxgirl1997

marylopez0812

NYKIDDO

Fullofpassion09

jessicaroed

CassiopeiaCarinaBlackxxx

MusicalLover17

twerri02

millymollymanda

Mrs. R Salvatore

trublood4ever

militato123

Sushilover22

. .1981

stehanie roman

crazyperson17

chickentikka99

i-luv-klaus

Cara

taramegareader

stina222

Carlaisabel

Meekasa

Ashley Cullen Salvatore

lunabloodmoon666

Shabangbang

laurenrulez1

Steelersgirl101

TwiHeart

Carla Mikealson

JustSearching

MarveyTibbsMcGarrettWilliams 

Clarabelle26

Delia Cullen

cassiopeiamoon

CastielIsMyAngel

Croonsgirl

JoyMikaelson

YunaNeko

lila

RockaRosalie

vampiregeekxxx

HisSecretLover18

Melitchy

Sinfully-Sweet-Demongirl

sissyfaith

Catherine Connor (Your review really inspired me ;)

vampirelove454

Jojo657

LittleMixer613

**for all your reviews. They inspired me and encouraged me to keep writing. You are the best readers in world and I love you from all my heart.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
